Ignition Point
by vampeyy
Summary: Fire has been a part of Beca's life for over a year. It's taken over so much, that Beca has no interest in relationships, despite her best friend's nagging. That is until a new girl joins. While Beca doesn't know her by name, Beca knows her. The eyes. Beca could never forget. But those same eyes could lead Beca down a dangerous path, burning worse than any fire Beca has ever faced.
1. Returning Glance

**Sweet. Well here is my first Pitch Perfect story. Definitely excited for this one. I'm bringing two of my favorite things into it, well Pitch Perfect obviously, and firefighting. Anyway, enough rambling, I hope you guys all enjoy this story! =) Well...here you go.**

* * *

Beca frowned as she jumped off the fire engine. It was still pretty early in the afternoon and the heat was a killer. Her shirt was soaked in sweat and plastered against her skin. Her face was pinkish red and her make up, well that was pretty much non-existent. The short girl went to find her shoes and when she did, she slipped into them, even though she couldn't figure out why, she was just going to take a shower anyway. Before she could do anything, and hand took it's place on her left shoulder. Beca turned to fine her best friend smiling at her.

"We did great Beca!" Jesse was beaming. He looked the same as his friend, the pink skin, wet shirt. They both just came back from being in temperatures that reached well above a thousand degrees.

The dark hair girl nodded. "Yeah we did. Thank you for backing me up on the hose line. We all know I would have gone flying if you weren't a such a great backup."

"Are you kidding me? I was just trying to save my ass. I could care less about you." The brown eyed boy teased. "No, but come on, we went through all of our classes together, always being partners. Backing you up is second nature by now. I know exactly what to do with you." He gave a small laugh.

Beca wasn't amused. "You never know what could happen Jesse...this isn't class anymore."

It was true, Jesse knew that. Each fire is different, he very well could have lost his best friend there. "I know Beca. I know…" His voice went quiet. "But still, I didn't," Jesse's positive attitude came back, "and I don't plan on it anytime. I will back you up until the day I die. And I know you would do the same. Now come on, I think we need to get out of these dirty clothes." Jesse wiped his head with his sleeve and a long black mark ran on his face.

"Uh...Jesse. You got a little something." Beca chuckled and pointed at her friends soot smeared face.

"Oh whatever, I have to get cleaned up anyway. Besides, it's like a battle scar. Only temporary. It's been...what...seven months since my last battle, and this certainly won't be my last." Jesse's voice deepened as he spoke, as if he was trying to sound manlier. It really didn't fit him. "But anyway, adios for a few minutes Beca." With that, the boy disappeared through a door.

Mumbling to herself, Beca shuffled her feet to a locker that was labeled 'Beca Mitchell'. She grabbed a bag from it that was packed with a change of clothes and stuff to shower with. Like most firefighters, she knew it was smart to pack this stuff, in case she ever went out for a fire, or any other messy calls. The short girl didn't realize how tired she was until she tried walking more. It was almost to the point where she thought she was going to collapse right there, next to her locker. But somehow the girl managed to walk through a couple of doors, enter a bathroom, strip herself of the drenched clothing, and turn the water on for a shower. Every muscle in Beca's body ached, but somehow she found the pain soothing. It showed Beca could do something helpful. She was actually worth something.

Beca thought back to the previous year, new year's day. One thing was on her resolution, to finally stop feeling so low. Cheer up, do something with her life. It wasn't until Jesse suggested that she should volunteer at the local fire department did she find the thing to make her feel apart of something. First, she started with the first level of firefighting class, then she became an EMT. Helping people really was good for Beca. It made her feel positive about herself. A few more classes and currently being enrolled in the paramedic program, Beca couldn't find anything else to make her happier.

So the pain was definitely worth it. And on the last fire Beca had been on, well before the one she came back from, really was special to her. Again, with Jesse by her side, Beca entered the smoke filled building. They job wasn't to attack the fire though. They were there with one purpose. Search and Rescue. The duo probably went through three rooms before they found something, someone. Quickly, the two called over the radio what they found, and they worked on getting the body out, hopefully in time.

The person they rescued made it out with not too much damage luckily. They fire was on the opposite side of the building, she was just caught in the smoke, unable to see. Beca could never forget that. Pulling the girl out, a girl that could not be much older than her, coughing, but okay. It was a few weeks later that she and Jesse both got handwritten letters from the girl they saved. A message so deep and heartwarming, Beca and Jesse both kept with them at all times. Beca never had a great look at the girl, there was so much smoke clouding her view, it was a shame. There was never a picture in the news either. All she could remember were the eyes that watched her as she and Jesse pulled the girl from the building. An icy blue. Such a lovely color…

Beca finished with her shower and got dressed in her navy work outfit, already prepared to go out on another call. She looked into a mirror as she was brushing her wet hair. Staring back at her was a fighter. Someone she never thought she could be. Beca grinned and walked out of the shower and shoved her bag full of now dirty clothes in her locker, once she got to it. Jesse, who was also now clean, made his way to his friend as she came through the door were all of the different vehicles sat, waiting to go on another call.

"So, are you ready for the meeting tonight?" Jesse chirped at his friend.

Sighing, Beca shook her head. "I had forgotten about that actually."

"Have you seen any of this months hopefuls?" Jesse's brown eyes questioned his friend's deep blue eyes.

Again, Beca shook her head. "Normally, yes, but this month, it's just been hectic, all of my tests and the ER hours for class, I haven't had time to study the damn people coming in." She sounded a bit bummed.

"Well, I've heard a few cute girls are joining. Our age too!"

_Everything pleases this boy I swear._ "Jesse, I get it, you are hopeful to find a girlfriend, one that is okay with what you do here, but really? You do this every month." Beca's negativity was shining through the fake smile on her face.

Jesse looked down. "Not just me though…"

"I've told you Jesse, I'm not concerned about relationships right now. Paramedic school is already time consuming itself, I don't need anything else to interfere in my study time. I want to pass this fucking class, you know that."

"But you have a two month break after next week...you need to do something in that time! A girlfriend wouldn't hurt…" Jesse stopped himself from saying anymore. He could see the expression on the girl's face, he didn't want to be lectured. "Fine, don't get one, but maybe I will find a girl. And don't forget, I'm in your paramedic class. I know how time consuming it is. You just have to make time for romance. Now, how about some food before we get another call?"

The brunette girl nodded, pleased. "Finally, that's the smartest thing you've said these past ten minutes."

"I try."

The two went into the amazing kitchen their fire department had and pulled out a book full on menus. They decided pizza sounded good. Jesse was the one to call in the order while Beca turned to her phone. There were a few texts about the fire, curious minds wanting the nitty gritty details. It made Beca feel good. She couldn't place her finger on it, but people actually asking her questions made her feel excited.

When Beca's fingers stopped moving across her phone, Jesse spoke up. "Want to watch a movie?" There was a long pause, Beca was about to say something, but her friend beat her to it. "I know, I know, you hate movies. But I rented 'Ladder 49' last night. We both know how great of a movie that is."

Beca didn't answer immediately. Jesse was right, no matter how much she hated movies, Jesse did find her weakness. It was such a great movie… "Fine Jesse. But only because it's THAT movie. Besides, maybe I can get a good nap in too."

So the two started watching the movie as they waited for their pizza to delivered.

Two hours passed, and the movie came to an end. The duo had finished out two large pizzas and two liters of Sprite by the end of it. Not only that, but Beca and Jesse both found a good nap at the end.

Another hour passed before Beca woke from her slumber. Jesse had already been up and cleaned their mess.

Stretching as she got up, Beca walked outside to find her friend talking with their favorite foreign supervisor, even if he was a few years their superior, Luke. "Hey sleepyhead!" Jesse called out. "I was starting to think you were going to need a kiss to wake you." The two boys laughed, and got an eye roll as their response.

"No calls?" Beca would hate herself if she slept through something, especially something exciting, something that would really get her blood pumping.

"Nope. Buuuut, it's just about time to meet the hopefuls." Again, Jesse used the same term as before. It was something he and Beca started after joining. They always heard about all the people that would quit after joining, some never making it to class, the others not being able to manage their classes. No matter how many people joined, only a fraction made it through. They were only hopeful.

"Great." Beca looked at her watch. "We still have an hour!"

Well that hour passed dreadfully slow. By the time the meeting started, Beca wanted to shoot herself in the head. Or maybe the foot, she just wanted something exciting to happen.

The beginning of the meeting wasn't all that. Just the usual introduction, 'Glad you are here, blah blah blah... Today we will be doing this and that.' It always took ten minutes to get in a minutes worth of information.

Beca looked across the table she sat at and made a fake gun and held it to her head, getting some soft laughs as a response.

"Now, here are the new members, well after we vote them in of course." God the man running the meeting was so boring. As always, new members were voted in. Beca never really voted, she just found it a game, trying to get who would make it through and who wouldn't just based off a description.

After reading through eight names, Beca only guess three would make it through. When the voting for each person was over, the new members were walked to the front of the meeting. No matter how she let on, Beca did enjoy seeing all the new members, and even though she would never admit it to Jesse, she thought his comments about the new female members were quite adorable.

One by one, the people lined up. And one by one Beca made a mental note on each person. Finally they called out the last name, Chloe Beale. Beca clapped, as she did for the previous seven, but then when the girl walked to the front of the room, Beca's body froze up, and she lost her breath.

_Those eyes._


	2. Incipient Stage

_I know those eyes...But no. I can't. It can't be. That would be silly. But, they just…._ Beca's head was spinning. So many thoughts were running through her mind, she couldn't keep track. _Nothing is impossible though…_ Without even realizing, Beca started hitting Jesse's arm. She kept hitting it, harder and harder each time, that she only stopped when Jesse let out a quiet 'ouch.' Beca turned her head to her friend that was sitting beside her.

"What is it Beca?" He whispered, trying not to disturb the meeting in progress.

No words could leave Beca's lips. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Instead, she just shook her head and turned back to the meeting in progress. As hard as she tried, the shorty girl could not push the thoughts about that redhead from her mind. _It can't be…._ For the rest of the meeting, all of Beca's attempts to focus on the people speaking failed her. She just couldn't focus. Not when the possible best day of her life sat in the same room as her. Beca gave up and let her mind wander to seven months previous.

"_Hey Jesse, if this call is serious, we are going in together. I'm sure no one would mind." Beca had to practically yell her words so her friend could hear. If she didn't, the sirens on the fire truck would just drown her voice._

_Jesse nodded and worked on getting his gear on. "Beca."_

_Beca's eyes looked into Jesse's dark ones. "Yes?"_

"_We got this." Jesse gave Beca a big smile and put his mask on. Beca could hear him talking, but his words were inaudible now with the mask on._

_It didn't take the short girl too much longer after her friend to get her mask on. By the time they pulled up to the fire, the pair was ready to go. Eager, they jumped out of the truck and awaited directions from Luke._

_Finally the foreign boy walked over to them. He had been talking over the radio, getting confirmation on what they were doing. "You two, walk over to the second engine straight ahead. That's where accountability is. Give them your tags and get ready with a tool in hand." He paused for a moment to see both Jesse and Beca were both carrying tools. Rule number three of firefighting, do not leave the engine or truck without a tool in your hand. "Well good. You two are search and rescue. Donald and Jackson, follow these two. You are their two out, to their two in." Rule number two, a pair goes into a fire while another pair waits outside for them. Two out, two in._

_Everyone nodded and hurried off to where they were told to be. Beca was ready to go, a huge grin was on her face. When they all reached the engine they were told to be at, Jesse and Beca handed over their tags. An unfamiliar man started talking._

"_You two are going to start your primary search on side alpha." He placed a stick of chalk in Beca's free hand. "Mark off your doors with this. If you find anyone, call over the radio. Got it? No playing around. Hook up to air, and get in there."_

_The two nodded and walked to 'side alpha', well the front of the building. Beca never really looked to see what the building was, but as she walked towards it, she figured it was an apartment building. Well great. As soon as Beca got to the front door, she kneeled down and waited from Jesse's free hand to go on her boot. Once it was there, Beca put her right hand against the wall and started following it until she reached the first room. The smoke was heavy, but there was no fire...at least not yet._

"_Jesse we are entering the first room!" Beca yelled to the man holding her boot._

"_Copy."_

_Keeping her right hand on the wall, Beca marked the open door with her left hand after placing her tool on the ground. She had used the chalk she was given. It was a diagonal mark showing there were people in the room. And, to be safe, Beca pulled a wedge that she kept against her helmet and slid it under the door so she couldn't get trapped. Grabbing her tool again, the two continued on._

_The two found nothing in the first room, disappointed, Beca made her way out of the room, still guiding Jesse. She quickly struck a line through the previously chalk mark she made. After taking the wedge out out the door, Beca moved out of the room and waited for Jesse to close it before continuing on._

_The second room they came to went the same as the first. Empty and smoke filled. Beca knew she shouldn't be so disappointed, that meant less people in danger. But she couldn't help but want to find and help someone._

_Her wish would come true in the next room. Beca marked the room, placed the wedge in, but this time, while searching, she hit something squishy. "Jesse! I think I got someone. Put your foot against the wall, I'm going to try getting them." Rule six, never lose contact with the wall._

"_On it." Jesse didn't hesitate to listen. "My foot is on. You're clear to go."_

_Beca stretched out as far as she could, managing to grab onto what she had hit before. Pulling the object back, Beca realized she was right, it was a person. "Jesse, I got someone. I'm leaving my tool here, we will continue after, we have to get this person."_

_Again, Jesse did as told, the two had changed their positions so that Jesse was now in the front and Beca was carrying the person out. At the same time, Beca was calling over the radio what they had found._

_Beca looked down to the person she was holding. Even though they were no more than a foot away, Beca could barely see the person's face. As they got closer to the entrance they had come from, the smoke wasn't as heavy. Beca looked at the baby below her. To her surprise, the eyes were open. The person was watching her. With most beautiful blue eyes Beca swore she had ever seen. She only wished she could make out more of the figure she was holdi_

"Beca? Earth to Beca!" Jesse waved his hands in front of Beca's face. The short girl shook her head and came back to reality.

"What?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "What happen to you there? You tried slapping my arm off, then you zoned out. Now the meeting is over. What the heck Beca?" There was more concern in the boy's voice than there was anger.

The short girl frowned. "I don't know...I was just thinking." Beca paused, unsure if she wanted to confess what she may or may not be right about to her friend. "So, any girls you find cute join?" She winked and waited for a response.

"Well there was this blonde girl...and a brunette. But hey what about you?" Jesse smiled, unsure if his prediction would be right.

Beca just glared at her friend. "Of course not. What have I told you Jesse?"

"And what have I told you? Beca I know you. Probably better than you know yourself, at least, in some ways. And you clearly were drooling over that red headed girl."

"I was not! Now come on, let's go, before I punch your damn face in." Beca stood up and started walking.

The brunette boy stood, well sat, his ground. "I'm not moving Beca. Not until you tell me what happened. Why you freaked out."

"Fine, enjoy sitting there!" The girl called out to her friend and slammed a door as she walked out. Outside she found everyone from the meeting standing around eating some food, a tradition held after meeting. While Beca wouldn't admit it to Jesse, she definitely found the red haired girl attractive. But, that wasn't was Beca was interested in. She wanted to be proven right.

The blue eyes that were forever burned into her mind. Had Beca really found the owner of the eyes just like that? It was hard to believe, but Beca wanted her answer, but little did she know the answer was looking for her. Not only that, but the answer was right behind her.

"Beca? Beca Mitchell?" Chloe spoke somewhat soft, unsure if she was talking to the right person.

The voice took the dark haired girl by surprised. Beca turned around to be faced with the redhead she looking for herself. "Yes?" The word slipped out quick.

Sticking her hand out, Chloe gave a big smile to Beca. "Hi, I'm Chloe. I don't know if you know who I am, but you saved my life seven months ago." The girls voice was so soft, so sweet, Beca had almost missed what she had said, she was too busy getting lost in the words.

Though, when Beca's mind processed what was said, she was a bit thrown off. "Wait…" Beca had been right. This was the same girl as from the fire. Those damn eyes gave it away. She couldn't help but still feel surprised by the sudden revelation.

"The apartment fire on Chestnut Grove Lane. I lived there, you pulled me out." The bright eyed girl started to get worried, was this really the right person? She didn't seem to remember, or maybe she was just shocked to see this girl again.

At this point, there was a small group of people all staring at the two girls, who both just watched each other.

_I can't believe it. Seven months later…_ The brunette was astonished. Even though she had figured it out before, she couldn't believe she was right. How…

Chloe studied Beca's face. There really didn't seem to be any emotion showing. She was really doubting herself. _Maybe it was the boy._ After all, the short girl didn't look like she'd be able to pull another person out of a building. But Chloe knew better than to judge someone on appearance. The red haired girl watched as Beca reached for something, it was her wallet. But when she opened it, the short girl pulled out a card.

Beca held the card up to Chloe. "You wrote this?" At this point, more and more people were gathering around the two girls. Even Jesse found his way over after sitting in the dark for a couple of minutes.

Chloe studied the card. It was the thank you note she had written while in the hospital. "Yes. And I want to say it again. Thank you for saving my life." Chloe stuck her arms out,, and pulled Beca in for a hug.

The air went still, a gasp could even be heard from a few of the people standing nearby. Hugging Beca Mitchell? That was uncalled for. The short girl hated hugs, or anyone in her bubble. Yet she wasn't doing anything. She just stood there awkwardly while she was being squeezed by the stranger that wasn't a complete stranger.

When Chloe pulled away, she could see the shock, and was it fear, in Beca's eyes. Maybe a hug was too much? The bright eyed girl immediately regretted her decision.

After a moment, Beca nodded her head. "Y-you're welcome." She really could not hide the surprise in her voice. That hug threw her off.

But as soon as her words were spoken, everyone went back to their business and stopped staring at the girls.

Jesse made his way over and stood next to Beca. "You're the girl?" He shot an understanding glace at Beca. He figured out what Beca was freaking out about. A huge grin entered his face. "Beca talks about you all the time! Well, like she knew you, but she always talks about much that meant to her. Getting you out." The boy kept rambling on, clearly trying to agitate Beca. She did not talk about this girl a lot. Yes it meant a lot to her, but Beca wasn't creepy. It was almost as if Jesse wanted the girls get get together.

Beca was about to speak up when she figured all of this out, but Jesse cut her off, he realized he never introduced himself. "I'm Jesse by the way. The other half of the duo to pull you out." He stuck his hand out and got a handshake from the girl.

"Chloe." There was a pause. The girl hesitated, and decided against a hug. "Thank you both so much. For everything."

Jesse had his goofy smile on, as always. "Why of course. But it was all Beca."

The brown haired girl could feel her cheeks going red, so she stomped on Jesse's foot to get him to shut up. She didn't like what he was doing, but she did have to admit, this girl, this blue eyed girl, was beautiful.

"I'm going to go...mingle with everyone else. You two have fun." Jesse winked at Beca before adding, "But not too much fun. This is a work place." He bid his farewell to Chloe and walked off.

"I'm sorry about him. Jesse can be a bit...out there at times." Beca frowned. She had no interest in a relationship, her friend needed to cool it. When the girl facing Beca didn't respond, Beca spoke up again. "So, what do you want to do exactly? Firefighting? Or riding in the ambulance?"

Chloe shook her head. "I uh…" She was paying attention to the girl she owed her life to, but not in the way she should be. She was more focused on Beca's body than anything else. "I'm sorry could you repeat that? What do I want to do?" The ginger girl closed her mouth from a moment and the light bulb in her head went off. "OH! Ohhhh! I want to do both. It would be great to help in anyway possible. What about you? Are you only a firefighter?"

"No..no. I'm both." Beca frowned, she saw Jesse in the background making some gester towards her.

"That's awesome!" Chloe found the short girls frown unsettling. Had she done something? She just wanted to be friends with this girl. Just friends. "I need to sign up for classes, hopefully I pass them."

Beca didn't say anything at first. She was thinking. She knew what she was about to say would get Jesse's approval big time if he found out. "Well...maybe I..h, maybe I could help you if you need it for class?" The navy eyed girl immediately kicked herself for those words. She never offered to help someone. What had gotten into her? She didn't know this girl. Why was she being so nice to this girl. She already got away with a hug, now she's getting Beca to offer her time. Maybe it was the sleep Beca wanted all so bad. That's it. That's what she told herself. Beca was exhausted and didn't know what she was saying.

"That would be amazing! Thank you Beca!" Chloe had to admit, the girl's offer took her by surprise. She didn't seem like the kind to want to teach people. But it was definitely and offer Chloe wouldn't turn down. She could never turn this girl down. Besides, she seemed sort of mysterious, and that was something Chloe liked in a girl.

"Here, I'll give you my number...text me."

….

A few hours went by and everyone, well most of everyone, had cleared from the fire department. It was almost midnight and Beca's mind was screaming for sleep. When she finally gave it, and started walking towards a room, she was stopped by Jesse.

"Hey Beca!" He jogged from his location to Beca's.

Before Jesse could ask Beca what he wanted to, Beca spoke up. "So how was the lady hunt?" She winked at her taller friend.

"Great. Great. That blonde girl was really nice. What about with you? Nail down Chloe yet? Going on a date? You totally are into her. What were you guys talking about after I walked off? You talked for awhile." The boy was talking a mile a minute.

Beca wanted to speak up and tell her friend to shut up, but almost as if on cue, Beca's phone vibrated. she pulled it out to see Chloe had texted her. She quickly read the message, unware her friend saw the small smile forming on her face.

"Who's that Beca?"

"No one."

At that point Jesse was certain on who it was. "It's her! It's so her. Look at that, the big bad Beca made a friend. Now you just have to go on a date with her, have one thing lead to another and bam! You have a girlfriend. You can't hide it Beca. You want her."

"Shut up Jesse. I don't"

The brunette boy grinned, but kept his mouth shut. He was so right. Maybe Beca didn't like this Chloe girl yet, but she would. Jesse knew his best friend.

When Beca slipped her phone back into her pocket, she looked up at the smiling fool. "Fuck off Jesse."

And with those words, Beca walked off leaving Jesse alone.

He whispered to no one in particular, "And the fire begins."

* * *

**Okay, I'm not trying to rush this story I swear, so if it seems slow I'm sorry. I was trying to find a way to work out the whole Beca and Chloe meeting, so if it seems off, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Oh and if the chapter of the title confuses you, the incipient stage of a fire is the start of a fire. It goes along with what Jesse had to say, thus the chapter name. I don't know, just in case y'all wonder or care.**

**=)**


	3. Fuel to the Fire

Three weeks had passed since Beca met Chloe and the brunette found herself gaining what could turn into a friend. Not something that was normal for Beca. Yes, she had Jesse, he was her friend, and Beca could probably play off the people she worked with at the fire department as friends, but she would okay be lying to herself.

No matter how much she denied it to Jesse, Beca found she liked Chloe. She couldn't figure out why, at least she had not answer than would be approved by her standards. Beca just kept telling herself it was because she pulled the girl out of that building. It was something special that Beca couldn't share with anyone else.

But no matter how Beca spun it, she didn't HAVE to talk to the redhaired girl. She could just leave it at the level of working together, but no. Beca gave the girl her number and they had talked everyday since. Now that Beca was free from paramedic school for a couple months, she had been spending more time at the fire department, well more than normal. There were even times when she'd be there without Jesse, which never happened. But he had started hanging out with that blonde girl that joined with Chloe. Becca had to admit, it kind of hurt, him not being with her. At least it kept Jesse from questioning her about Chloe constantly.

While Beca had a part time job, she hadn't been working for whatever reason. She just hadn't been scheduled, which was okay, it wasn't like Beca needed the money or anything. So instead of working, like she normally would be on a Saturday night, she found herself alone at the fire department. Bitter and bored.

Well almost alone. There were a few other people there, but no one the brunette really talked to too much. It looked like it was going to be a pretty dull night, so Beca pulled out her laptop and started going through some songs to categorize for some mash ups. "Damn you Jesse." The short girl mumbled to herself. Her friend was supposed to be there with her, but last minute date change with that blonde girl. Beca never bothered learning was that girl's name was, as soon as she took Jesse's time up, Beca could only refer to her as the Blonde Witch. She didn't really mean it, but Beca just missed her friend. This caused Beca to pull her phone out and send a quick text to Jesse. 'Hate you'. That's all she put as she sent the text. Content, Beca threw her phone into her pocket and went back to what she was doing before. Nothing.

There had been no calls all day, and while Beca knew that was technically a good thing, she wanted some action. _Just one call would be great. _The girl sighed and continued with her songs. Beca knew it was destined to be a dull night, so she probably could just leave, even though she wouldn't dare.

About thirty minutes had passed when Beca hit her head against the table she was sitting at. "Someone shoot me." She wasn't really talking to anyone, so when she got a response, Beca almost jumped out of her seat.

"But then I will lose my private teacher!"

Beca turned to find Chloe standing at the doorway into the kitchen. "When did you get there?"

"Uh...probably two minutes. I thought I would sneak up behind you and scare you, but then I decided against it. But then I changed my mind, so here we are." Chloe walked over to the table the brunette was at, and placed her purse on it. "You jump like a girl by the way." The girl found teasing Beca could be fun. Watching the short girl unable to find words was very humorous.

"I am a girl…" Beca whispered. It was the only thing she could think of. Well...the only thing she could that of that didn't involve how Chloe's eyes sparkled in the light. But it those eyes weren't the only thing Beca had come to notice. No, Chloe had an amazing smile. It became so distracting at that moment, Beca didn't realize that the redhaired girl had asked a question.

"Beca." Chloe snapped her fingers into the spacey girl. When Beca's gaze was back to earth, Chloe spoke up. "You're always in another planet aren't you?"

Frowning, Beca stood up. "What did you say?" There was a pause before Beca added "I'm sorry."

"I was asking what you were doing on your computer you goofball." Chloe sighed. She really wanted to know where Beca went during her space outs, but she determined it wasn't her place to ask. Well, not yet anyway. She wanted to change that.

"Oh. Nothing, just sorting music." The short girl immediately shut her laptop. "I didn't know you were coming today." Beca sort of snapped at the girl that had asked an innocent question.

The way Beca was acting sparked Chloe's curiosity. There was something about that girl, she was a mystery. "I had nothing else to do, my roommate it out of town with her parents, so I came here. Besides, my class started last week, I figured I'd come a practice."

Beca let out a long "Ohhhhhh". She forgot, Chloe joined just in time for the upcoming classes. She got into the everyday a week firefighting class. Meaning she would be done in a short period of time. While she still had other classes she had to take before riding, the redhead was clearly on her way. "Need help with anything?" Even though Beca had regretted ever offering to help Chloe three weeks previous, she was so bored, it would give the short girl something to do.

"Of course." Chloe winked at Beca and walked out to where all the equipment was.

Beca followed behind and grimaced. She suddenly had a feeling of uselessness. "I don't know how much help I can be here. I don't know exactly what you need help with but-"

Chloe cut Beca off before she could finish. "Search and rescue."

The girl's choice took Beca by surprise. "Search and…" It left Beca beaming, when she spoke again, Beca wasn't even sure if she was the same person. "Sure!"

The redhead actually was pretty okay with search and rescue, she got the concept and everything, but she just wanted to be closer to Beca. But before Chloe could get any time with Beca, and call came in. Disturbing the two's alone time. That made an unhappy ginger.

"I'm sorry Chloe…" Beca rushed over to her gear and rushed to put it on as she hopped into the fire engine. Before she did though, Beca waved at the watching redhead.

Chloe's mouth dropped. While she had already seen Beca in her gear before, Chloe found herself awestruck. Something about Beca in that gear...it was very attractive. She didn't want to admit it, at least to Beca, but she did have a small crush on the girl. Even if they only knew each other for a few weeks, the mysterious girl was just amazing, Besides, Beca DID save her life. No matter how corny it was, and no matter how many times she said it, Chloe knew that it was true. From the moment Chloe, half conscience saw the firefighter helping her out of that building, she found herself constantly thinking about it. Even if she could barely remember it. So when Jesse had told Chloe how she made a lasting impression on Beca that day, it was needless to say the ginger girl was thrilled. Even though she wasn't sure if Jesse was speaking the truth.

Left to her lonesome, Chloe decided to study for class. Sadly, it wasn't even close to thrilling.

…

Beca hopped out of the engine. They were dispatched for a car accident. from the looks of it, the accident itself wasn't that bad, but Beca still had to set up the traffic cones. She walked to the back of the engine to pull out the large orange cones. Quietly, she set them up. They were on the highway, and with a speed limit of sixty-five, the short girl knew she had to be careful.

Cars whizzed by, some honking. Beca was wearing reflective gear so she knew they could see her, but that didn't mean they cared. When she finished placing the cones down, Beca rushed back to where the rest of her crew was. They were inspecting the cars. Originally, Beca had only seen two cars, but there was a hidden car that landed itself in a ditch. It was totalled for sure.

It was a blue Ford Focus. The front had been smashed in and the side doors were all banged up. Beca could see, with the help of the lights that had been pointed at the car, that the airbags had deployed. _But where is the driver?_

Beca's then realized, there was a person in the car. Their boy was limp. As a group, Beca and her crew went to a car. They knew they needed to get the person out of that car. However, as Beca got closer, she saw the person's eyes were open. They were the same color as Chloe's, but they had a glossy look to them. Suddenly, it snapped into the short girl's head. The person was dead. Dead and...and...Beca started panicking. She knew it wasn't Chloe, but that's how she saw it. The eyes were almost the same, she could only picture them being on the ginger's head. What if that wa what her eye's looked like when Beca found her in the building? How could she ever be okay...

"Beca! Go get the spreaders now. Ashley, go with her." Luke was yelling, not in anger, but in a he needed to get his point across.

Ashley grabbed Beca's arm when the short girl didn't move immediately and started for the engine. Beca regained control of her body, but she wasn't focused. She was just out of it. _The spreaders...the jaws of life...the...it's no use. That person is dead._ Ashley's grip on Beca's hand left as the came up to the engine. However, Beca was so out of it, she kept walking. She was walking into the unblocked part of the highway.

Right before she reached it, Ashley yanked on Beca's coat and tugged her back while screaming Beca's name. Between that and the honking of a passing car, Beca was snapped back into reality. She turned to the girl who had probably just saved her life. "I..I'm sorry...Thank you." Beca's voice was full of shame. The taller girl didn't answer Beca, she just pulled out the spreaders and waited for Beca to help her.

The short girl did just that and they started walking towards the car. "What the hell was that Beca?" Ashley's voice was so quiet. She wasn't really talking to Beca, but she felt the need to say it out loud. Beca didn't even hear the question anyway. They set the spreaders down and waited for their directions.

…

Beca felt sick to her stomach on the way back from the call. Nothing in Beca's mind was making sense anymore. Left was right and up was down. She couldn't think straight. How could she just lose her mind like that? She had seen dead people before and she had never freaked out like that. In her mind, all she saw was Chloe. They were her eyes. They were gone. At that moment, it wasn't some stranger. It was someone Beca saved. But not this time. She couldn't save the redhead. She couldn't protect her. Protect someone she barely even knew…

When they got back to the fire department, Beca searched for Chloe. Ashley had tried catching the short girl's attention, but Beca brushed her off. "Beca…" Ashley ran her hand through her brown hair and frowned. Something was really off with Beca and if it wasn't fixed, the short girl could be playing with fire, and her life.

The ginger hunt wasn't going well, Beca was having a difficult time locating her target. The brunette's mind must have been playing tricks, because as she searched for the girl with the startling blue eyes, Beca was starting to convince herself it was Chloe in that accident.

However, upon a further search, the short girl found Chloe walking around outside the building. Without thinking, Beca ran out to the girl. "Chloe!"

The girl turned to Beca, and her blue eye's reflected in the moonlight. The brunette sighed and made her way to Chloe. Without even thinking, Beca pulled Chloe into a hug and began crying.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

**Okay, another chapter down. I really hope y'all enjoyed. If it's confusing, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to not mess up the character. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there's more to come (obviously).**


	4. Sombody Call 911

**This is probably the longest chapter to date that I have written for any of my stories. It's kinda cool actually. I'm just going to apologize in advance for the large portion of the story being in italics, so bare with it. That about it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and the next chapter may be delayed, depending on how much school work i have.**

**So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

Jesse stood outside Beca's apartment building. A strange text message that Ashley sent from the previous night brought the brown haired boy here. Well, that and the fact Beca had been ignoring his texts and calls all day. Jesse kept pressing the button for the short girls room, but he only found quietness as an answer. Frustrated, the boy started yelling. Lucky him, a bald man walked out of the building in a security outfit.

"Oh, hi . Sorry for screaming, just trying to get Beca to let me in. She is in right?" The dark haired boy smiled with that charming smile he used to get people to do as he pleases.

The bald man shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen her nor her car all day. Why? What do you need?"

"She hasn't been answering me, and I'm getting worried. I checked the fire department and she wasn't there, but her car was. I asked around and she had left for home. I don't know what happened, I'm worried."

The man watched Jesse for a minute, clearly contemplating something in his mind. "Okay, get in here Jesse." He held the door open for Jesse. "Just stop screaming, I don't want to have to escort a fine young man like you out for acting like a child."

Jesse did not hesitate with the invitation in. "Thank you . And again, I'm sorry about the screaming." Waving, the boy darted off to find his friend. Room 204. Jesse ran up a flight of stairs to get to Beca's room, it was much faster than waiting for the elevator he didn't need to use. He started knocking as soon as he got there. "Beca, answer this door right now. Beca. Beca. I'm not fucking around Beca, open this damn door." Jesse wasn't even sure if Beca was there, but he was still going to try.

Taking a step back, Jesse waited a moment for a response, when there was none, he started up again. Finally, the short girl answered the door. "What Jesse? I have a headache and your knocking is getting very agitating."

The boy shoved his way into the apartment. "You haven't been answering me that's what's what." He was trying to sound angry, but it wasn't working. "Ashley texted me...I was worried about you Beca." Jesse moved walked his way into the small kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "What happened last night?"

Beca shut the apartment door and went over to Jesse. "Nothing Jesse. It wasn't anything. I just got...distracted. I don't know."

"Almost walking into a moving car doesn't sound like nothing Beca. You could have been killed!" The boy's brown eyes widened when he spoke the last word. "Beca, I could have lost you."

"Well you didn't. I'm fine. See? Not a scratch on me." The girl spun around really quick. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I was sleeping for most of the day. I didn't really sleep last night." The girl walked over to a table and picked up the two wine glasses that were on it.

"Two? Was someone here?" Jesse raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend bring the glasses over to her sink. Someone was absolutely at Beca's apartment. Jesse was positive about it. The girl kept her apartment clean, two glasses laying around was not a normal thing.

The short girl glared at Jesse. "What? No. Who else besides you would be here?" It was an honest question, but regardless, it was based on a lie.

"That is what I'm asking you. Beca. I know when you're lying. Don't try to pretend there wasn't," Jesse paused, "or isn't someone here. You would never let glasses build up on a table. Meaning, someone else was here." When he finished talking, the boy with brunette hair waited for a response. When he got nothing, Jesse spoke up again. "Come on Beca. Why are you acting all weird? Why can't you just tell me. And if you won't say who was here, just tell me about last night. I'm worried about you Beca. Something is clearly up with you and I don't like not knowing what is is." Jesse sighed. He really didn't like that Beca was keeping things from him.

"I'm _fine _Jesse." The short girl spat the words out. Turning away, Beca walked to where her couch was and plopped down on it. "I told you I was just distracted."

"Distracted by what?" This conversation was going nowhere.

Trying to change the subject, Beca responded by saying "How was your date?" She knew it wouldn't work, but it was still worth a shot.

"This isn't about me Beca. I can here to find out what was going on with my best friend. And she's being very difficult with me. She is obviously hiding something and I want my answer. I'm not leaving without it. There are two questions. Answer either one and I'll leave you be to enjoy the rest of your night." Jesse took a seat in the chair across from Beca. He figured he should be making himself comfortable, knowing the stubborn girl, he wouldn't be getting an answer for a while. "Give up Beca. Just answer, what happened last night, and if you don't want to answer, just tell me who was here. Why can't you just do that." While he wanted the answer to both, Jesse knew getting the brunette across from him to answer just one question would be hard enough. When Beca didn't want to speak, Beca wouldn't speak.

The two sat in silence for a about ten minutes. Beca took it upon herself to start glaring at Jesse. She knew he wouldn't leave, but she wouldn't answer. They were at a stand still. A soft buzz from her jacket pocket made Beca lose her focus on Jesse. Pulling her phone out, Beca saw she had a text message from Chloe. The girl let a smile appear on her face, but immediately took it back.

It was too late, Jesse had seen the smile. The wheels in his head started turning, and just like that, Jesse had his answer. "It was her! Chloe was the one that was here wasn't she? No don't answer, I know it was her." Jesse was content, but disappointed he couldn't figure that out sooner.

"What? No! She wasn't here!" Beca's calm demeanor was gone. Jesse had figured her out, but something she didn't realize was the color her cheeks turned when the boy said the redhead's name.

"You so have a crush her Beca. Just admit it." Finally, he had the upperhand. Time to crack Beca. "Why was she here?"

"I don't like Chloe." Beca frowned and jumped up from the couch, leaving her phone behind. She stormed off into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Jesse got up and walked over to Beca's phone. It was still lit up. Curiosity, and pride, got the best of him. The boy read the text that was on screen.

'Sorry I had to leave in a hurry, forgot I had to work. I'll talk to you later.'

The boy chuckled to himself. "Somebody call 911, Beca Mitchell has a crush."

In the other room, Beca leaned against the door, trying to block Jesse from coming in. The short girl didn't want to talk to her friend, he would only mock her. Spending anytime with anyone what wasn't him would instantly, well in Jesse's eyes, meant Becca had a thing for them. No matter how much she loved her best friend, she also hated him at times.

Besides, Beca didn't have a crush on Chloe. That's what she told herself, and that's what she believed to be true. She barely knew the girl. The only reason Chloe was at her apartment was because Beca needed a ride home from the fire department. When she had tried leaving the previous night, the brunette found herself unable to start her car. No, it wasn't dead, she jsut froze up. Generally she would ask Jesse for the ride, but Chloe was already there.

_Beca finally managed to stop crying and pull herself away from Chloe. The brunette realized she would have a hard time going on anymore calls. Excusing herself from the redhead, Beca walked back inside to find Luke, the man in charge._

_He was working on the computer, doing a report for the call. "Hey Luke, I'm going to go home if that's okay with you."_

_The man looked over only for a moment. "That's fine Beca. Drive safe. Thanks for telling me." His accent made the words sound interesting, even though they were quite normal._

"_Thank you. Have a good night." Beca walked out of the room and found herself at the fire engine. She had to get her gear before leaving. She walked to the driver side of the engine and picked up her tan gear and walked it to her locker. "Well that takes care of that. Just have to get my laptop and I'll be out of here."_

_The short girl made her way to the kitchen and found her laptop undisturbed in it's spot. Ashley was sitting down at the opposite end of the table, eating a sandwitch. Beca made her way to her laptop. When she had a grip on it, Beca quietly bid Ashley a farewell. She was hoping the girl wouldn't stop her, but sadly her hopes were crushed._

"_Beca wait." Ashley stood up. "Are you okay?" The girl's voice was full of concern._

_Beca nodded. "Yeah I am."_

"_Then can you please tell me what happened? I'm worried about you."_

"_No Ashley. I just can't tell you. I can't even tell myself what happened really. However, I can tell you this. I just…I thought it was someone else." Beca's voice cracked when she spoke, and Ashley could hear the gloominess in it._

_Understanding that was all she would get, Ashley nodded. "Okay Beca. Be safe out there. I'll see you next week."_

"_You too." With those word, Beca walked out._

_Chloe was still in the same spot as before, only now she was sitting down. "You're leaving?"_

"_Yeah, I'm not stable enough right now to ride. I know my limits." The short girl didn't hesitate in her words. "I'm sorry we couldn't really practice tonight Chloe."_

_The ginger shook her head. "Oh it's fine, don't worry about it. Another time, right?"_

_Beca nodded and walked to her car. She felt awkward about the whole situation. Almost walking into a car, getting upset because her mind was convinced it was Chloe in that car, crying to Chloe, hugging Chloe…Actually, just Chloe in general seemed awkward to Beca. For months, the girl was practically a concept to Beca, but now she was real and in Beca's life. It was just all very weird._

_Opening her car door, Beca sat down and put the key in the ignition. She went to turn it, but her hand failed to move. Trying again, Beca found herself to be almost a statue. The girl sat in the driver's seat, unable to move, not only her hand but her whole body. She wanted to leave, she wanted to so bad, but she couldn't. Beca was trapped in her own body, and she knew the reason. She was afraid to drive. _

_After one more attempt, Beca pulled the key out of the ignition. Frustrated the girl screamed. She was unaware the Chloe had been watching the whole time._

_Concerned, the blue eyed girl walked to Beca's car and knocked on the window._

_Startled, Beca jumped a little. Again she found herself being surprised by the other blue eyed girl. She opened the door to her car, and Chloe spoke up._

"_Are you okay Beca?"_

"_I'm fine." Both the girls knew that was a lie. "No, I'm not fine. I can't drive, I won't drive. I'm afraid." Afraid. That was a word Beca would never use in terms of herself. Well, unless she was talking about getting close to people. That was one thing she was afraid of. Realizing her word choice, Beca spoke up again. "I just don't want to be that person. I can't bring myself to start the car."_

_Chloe took in the opposing girls words and without even thinking she asked, "Do you want me to drive you home?"_

_The words took Beca by surprise. "What?" She couldn't hide the shock in her voice._

"_Well, I don't need to be here right now, and you want to go home but can't. I can drive you home if you would like." The red haired girl didn't mind really. Beca needed help, and she wasn't going to leave the girl hanging._

_Contemplating, Beca decided to take up the other girl's offer. "Fine." She got out of her car, taking her keys, and stood next to the other girl. "Thank you Chloe."_

"_It's not a problem! Just give me a second to get my stuff." Chloe gave the short girl a big smile and walked off. When she reappeared, her hands were full._

"_Do you need help carrying anything?"_

"_Nah, now come on, my car is the silver Chevy under the tree.." She didn't stop to talk, she just continued on past Beca. Not wanting to be left behind, Beca followed close behind the other girl. When they were both settled in the car Chloe suck her keys in the ignition and started the car up. Immediately the short brunette tensed up. Chloe saw Beca's uncomfortableness and tried to calm the other girl "Beca, it's okay. I've even drive slow if you want."_

_That offer didn't calm Beca. She sighed, and took a death grip on the cars door._

_Chloe figured nothing would calm the other girl. She nodded to herself and moved her foot from the brake to the acceleration. "So how do we get to your house?"_

_Beca guided the redhead throughout the short car ride until they arrived at Beca's apartment building. And through the whole trip, Beca have seven different scenarios of the dying in the car run through her head. When they pulled up to the building, Beca turned to Chloe. "Thank you for the ride." She was about to get out, but she was stopped._

"_I'm not leaving just yet. You can't get rid of me that easy. I want to make sure you're okay Beca."_

_The short girl fought, but found it utterly pointless. When she gave up, she directed the other girl where to park. Together, they got out of the car and walked up to the building. Beca went over to a padlock and entered an eight digit code into it. There was a buzz and a click, meaning the door had be unlocked. She opened it and walked in with Chloe behind her._

_Walking past the elevator, Beca found herself at the stairs, she rushed up them and got off at the second floor. She walked past the first door on the right and stopped at the second. Room 204. After unlocking the door, Beca let herself and Chloe in, and found a spot on her couch. "Well, here we are. Thanks again for driving me."_

_The redhead was studying the apartment so she wasn't really paying attention to Beca. "Uh huh, sure." All of the walls were painted a dark grey and there was very little on the walls. In fact, there was a single picture hung by the TV. Chloe made her way over to look at it. "Who's this?"_

_Beca's eyes followed where the ginger was pointing. She already had an idea what the girl was pointing at, and when looking, she turned out to be right. "My friend. She died a few years back." It wasn't really a subject Beca enjoyed talking about. "She was killed."_

_The way Beca had said the last words sent a shiver down Chloe's spine. She knew that the conversation should probably end there. Chloe kept inspecting the apartment and found herself looking at a door painted black. "What's in here?"_

_Not even glancing at where Chloe was, Beca spoke. "All of my work stuff. Go in if you want." The short girl was acting like she had been asked this question a million times. The reality was that Chloe was probably one of five people to have been at Beca's apartment in the past year. She really didn't like company, or people really looking through her stuff, but she didn't mind with Chloe. Besides, she owned the girl something for driving her home._

_With the approval Beca gave, Chloe opened the door. The room revealed piles of CD's and records scattered along with medical supplies and some uniforms that were for the fire department. The room was tied together by two laptops and some other electronics Chloe wasn't familiar with. They looked like they were used for some sort of music. The ginger called out from inside the room, "What is all this stuff?" She continued inspecting the room, which was also painted black, and found an open notebook. The handwriting was sloppy, but readable. There were music notes on it and lyrics from different songs. Some were scratched out and they were all disorganized, much like the room._

"_Just stuff for my job." Chloe turned to find the brunette standing in the doorway. "I DJ...for now. I'll become a producer in L.A. one day." The girl's voice had a hint of hope in it._

"_That's so cool!"_

_Beca turned from the room and walked off. "Lock the door when you leave the room." There was a pause. "Please."_

_The way Beca asked for the redhead to lock the room up was kind of strange. In fact, the her wanting the door locked was odd, but she pushed the thoughts out of her mind figuring Beca had a method to her madness. Chloe continued to look around the room. It was so messy, but the rest of Beca's apartment had been so clean. It was pretty confusing. When she finished with the room, Chloe walked over to the door, locked like she was asked to, and left. "That stuff really is cool Beca."_

"_Thanks." The short girl was in her kitchen pouring a glass of wine. "Want one?"_

"_Sure." Chloe knew she had to drive, but she wasn't ready to leave. One glass wouldn't hurt. She took a spot next to Beca. "I have a question. What happened on that call? Just, I don't mean to pry or anything, stop me if you want, but you were just so hurt…I know one of the people had died."_

_Shaking her head, Beca handed Chloe a glass. "I just mistook something. Saw it for something it wasn't" The short girl took a big gulp from her glass and continued. "The person was in the car. All beat up, mangled. I didn't really think about though. I see that all the time, it doesn't bug me. But…" Beca's voice trailed off and she turned away from Chloe. "But the person's eyes were open…" The girl's voice sounded full of pain. She grabbed the wine bottle in her free hand and walked to a table. After taking her seat, Beca continued. "It made me think of something else."_

_The red haired girl took the spot next to where Beca was. "Oh Beca that's terrible! I'm so sorry." She thought the short girl was done, she didn't want to ask too much, but she was wrong. There was more Beca wanted to add to the story._

_She didn't know why, but Beca felt like she had to tell Chloe what she saw. It was probably the fact Beca still felt torn inside, over what she considered nothing. There was no Jesse to talk to either, but Beca didn't want to talk to him anyway, he would mock her, bug her, make fun of her. No, he wouldn't really, but she wouldn't hear the end of it. "Chloe, the day you were in that fire. Eight months ago. Do you remember being pulled out?"_

_After taking a sip from her glass, the girl answered. "Not really. I remember thinking I was going to die. I couldn't see and I couldn't breathe. I remember that. I remember people yelling at each other, I don't know what they, well I guess you and Jesse, were saying. After that I don't really know."_

"_Well...When I was pulling you out, I couldn't see you, I just knew I had a person in my possession, a person that I couldn't tell if they were alive or not. On the way out, I had looked down at one point, the smoke had thinned out near the door to the building. When I looked down, I could see your face. Well, kind of. It was still pretty hard to see, even with flashlights. But, the one thing I could see from your face was your eyes. Those bright be.." Beca cut herself off, "blue eyes. There was still life in them. You were alive. It filled me with joy. Seeing that life." The brunette stopped for a moment to take a sip. "Tonight, I saw it again. The eyes were open. The same color as yours. Your eyes. The only difference was, there was no life. Nothing. And, I couldn't help but think, 'What if that was Chloe?' It was the only thing in my mind and I couldn't get past it. I couldn't imagine that, you know? I can't imagine that being you, my...my now friend. The eyes though. That's what killed me. I knew it wasn't you, but when I looked, I only could see you. I could only think it was you…it was all surreal."_

_Chloe let Beca's story sink in. It was all crazy. Beca feeling that way about her. The dead person, just the whole thing. And what was the girl going to say when she cut herself off? Chloe could have sworn she was going to say beautiful but she dismissed that thought, there was no way Beca would say to her. "I'm so sorry Beca." It was all the ginger could manage. There was a lot she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She sighed and stood up. "I wish you didn't have to go through that."_

_Suddenly Beca's tone went cold. "Yeah, well I chose this life. It's my fault." She stood up and walked to her room. Leaving Chloe sitting to her lonesome and confusion._

_Deciding it was okay, the red haired girl went towards Beca's room. "Beca!" The door was still open, so Chloe walked in, slowly and cautiously. "Beca! Come on. Don't freak out on me please." Chloe heard noises from a closed door. She figured it to be the bathroom. The blue eyed girl started knocking. "Beca please. Don't ignore me. I want to help. Please."_

"_You can't help. No one can." The brunette softly spoke from the other side of the door. It took so long. So long for Beca to finally stop thinking so negative about everything in life. It was driving her crazy, and she finally found her safe place. Now this, this girl comes into her life and throws her emotions all out of whack. Beca didn't know if she wanted to stab the girl or hug her. All she knew was this girl was turning her into some emotional wimp that was going to get herself hurt. _What the hell was wrong with me? _ This question would not leave Beca's head._

"_Beca, can't I try?" Chloe tried to be strong, but she really was hurt by the sudden cold shoulder the other girl was giving her. "Please." Her pleads were seemingly useless. Chloe was going to turn away and give up after a few minutes of silence, but she stopped to add something else. "I'm not going to leave you that easy. We already went through one fire together, you can't get rid of me that easy." With those words, Chloe found a spot on the short girl's bed and sat on it. For two hours. It was getting close to six in the morning and she still refused to leave her spot. The redhead could be very stubborn when she didn't get what she wanted, and what she wanted was Beca. Well, she wanted the brunette to come out and talk to her. And she wanted the girl, but that was a different story that would be way more complicated than the one going on at that moment._

_Another ten minutes passed and the bathroom door slowly opened. "Why the hell would you wait there this whole time?" Beca's eyes were dark and her voice cracked. She let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Seriously, it's like six in the morning. Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like church or something." It was a semi serious question, she didn't want Chloe to miss anything because of her._

"_Awe, we have a sleepyhead." Chloe gave a half smile, but she did have to admit, she was terribly tired. "The only place I have to be is here."_

"_Well fine. But I'm going to sleep." Beca walked to the side of her bed Chloe wasn't sitting on and found her way under the covers._

_Uncontent, the ginger turned to lay next to Beca. She started poking the girl. "I'm not leaving and you aren't sleeping until you let me be nice." Chloe continued her poking while Beca tried ignoring her._

_Finally breaking, Beca shot up. "Stop! I'm tired. Please let me sleep Chloe."_

_he pleads didn't work. "No! You won't let me do what I want to do, so I won't let you do what you want to do." She made a fair point._

_Beca thought for a moment. She didn't mind Chloe being there honestly, but she felt uncomfortable on how close they were. Words obviously weren't stopping this feisty ginger, so Beca had to do something else. Just to prove Chloe wrong. She wouldn't always be there. After a moment, the short girl had a plan. It was definitely dumb, and wouldn't help the closeness problem, but it would have to get the redhead to leave Beca. Knowing this, Beca knew Jesse could find out, and it was never a good thing when Jesse got cocky. He'd be a giant ass._

"_See. You have nothing. Nothing! I get to st-" Chloe's words were cut off by Beca's lips. The brunette girl have moved closer and kissed her. It wasn't even processing in Chloe's mind what was happening. By the time she figured it out, Beca had already pulled away._

_There was silence for a long while. "Still going to stay?" Beca finally whispered and she put her head back down. What the hell did she just do?_

_Chloe nodded. She didn't really know what she could say to what happened. Did Beca like her? Or was the kiss just to drive her away? Maybe…She could feel her cheeks burning, she was blushing. "I told you I won't leave. And kissing someone is not a good way to get rid of some people...especially if they.." The girl stopped herself from continuing that sentence, luckily Beca didn't seem to notice. That or she just didn't care. "But now you're obligated to let me help me. Since you know, you kissed me." The bright eyed girl winked at Beca, and the short girl knew she had just made a huge mistake._

Beca had to admit, Chloe made good on her promise. That girl did not leave Beca's side for hours. It wasn't until after Beca had fallen asleep did the girl slip out. Sighing, Beca thought about how the redhead would do that. Not leave her, stay even after hours of being ignored. And being kissed. When Beca thought about the kiss, her fingers pressed against her lips. She had to say, Chloe had really soft lips. It was...it was sort of nice actually. Though, that would only ever be a thought in the brunette's head. She was _not _falling for the redhead. No matter how great of a listener, or how kind she was. Chloe left Beca feeling very much out of her comfort zone, making her care about the girl, making her tell her things only Jesse knew. Chloe had Beca talk about herself for hours before sleep took the short girl from Chloe. Not once did the redhead want to talk about herself.

It was all very frustrating to Beca. Somehow this girl got Beca to spill so much about her life when in fact, Beca didn't know all that much about Chloe.

"Beca I won't bother you about it anymore, I swear. Can we just go get something to eat? I'm starving and your house only has wine in it apparently." Jesse called out from outside of Beca's bedroom.

After a long sigh, Beca stood up and opened the door. "Sure." She had to admit even if she was a bit annoyed with Jesse, she was hungry. And who could just pass up food? Besides, Beca's car was still at the fire department. Maybe she was good enough to drive again. Chloe had calmed her nerves after all...

"Great!" the boy's eyes glowed with the smile he wore. "By the way, you left this out." He pulled Beca's phone from his pocket and placed it in the brunette girl's hand.

The way he said the last words didn't sit right in Beca's stomach. He went through her phone. He found something, she didn't think there was anything, but that must have been why he gave up. Trying to play it cool, Beca playfully shoved him. "I'm _so _changing my password on my phone. Now give me a moment, I need to get ready. And Jesse, you can be a real jerk sometimes. I hope you know that. But, I still love you. Now don't change that. Being on my bad side will just be a bad thing for you and you know it."

Before Jesse could get anything out, Beca shut the door in his face. So instead his words became forever stored in his mind. _You don't need a password to know the truth. Your face says it all._


	5. Open a Window

When Beca finished taking a shower and getting dressed, she grabbed her wallet, cellphone, and car keys from the table beside her bed. Hopefully she would be able to drive herself home after dinner with Jesse. After finally being put together, which included all of the holes in her ears being covered, clothes on, teeth and hair brushed, and eye make up done, Beca inhaled slowly and walked out of her bedroom. Her brown haired friend was sitting watching Tv. A closer look, she saw he was walking 'Chicago Fire'. "Jesse, why are you watching that crap? You and I both know that it's ridiculously fake."

"Yes, but that makes it so laughable, and who doesn't like a good laugh?" Jesse got up from the chair and stretched out. "Now are you finally done getting ready princess? If we don't leave soon midnight will strike and you'll never get your food." He grinned at the reference. Calling the short girl 'princess' was always fun because she hated it so much. Not only that, but she didn't exactly fit Disney's expectations of a princess. With all the piercings she had and the the few tattoos forever printed on her skin. Definitely not Disney approved.

Rolled her navy eyes, Beca grabbed the remote and cut the power from the Tv. "Yeah, let's go before you go from noble steed to annoying donkey." The boy had tricked Beca into watching all of the Shrek movies one day and she had determined Donkey and Jesse were one in the same.

"You know what? I don't take offense to that." The brunette boy got up walked to Beca's front door. _And even if I did Beca, you have no idea what you're about to get yourself into. _Giving his usual charming smile, Jesse opened the door and followed Beca out. "You love me anyway."

"That can always change Jesse." Beca made her way down the hallway and the stairs. She kept walking until she reached the fresh air outside. Her friend had fallen behind because he had to lock up Beca's apartment. Well he didn't _have_ to, but he knew if he didn't, Beca wouldn't and then she would yell at him.

When he finally appeared outside with Beca, the girl spoke up again. "So, where are we going to eat?"

"You know that restaurant down by the lake?"

Beca frowned, she hated that place. "Yeah, I do."

"Well don't get your hopes up, we aren't going there." Jesse winked and continued, "nah, I was thinking about going into town for a diner. I don't know about you, but I could go for some waffles right about now." He placed a hand on his stomach and started rubbing it. "But, I'm just hungry."

The vertically challenged girl was content with her friend's choice. So instead of arguing about it, she just said "I want pancake" and the two found their way to Jesse's blue Jeep. They piled in and Jesse drove off.

Beca found she was still tense in a car, but it wasn't nearly as bad. She was just more afraid of the speed demon who was driving the car. "I swear you're going to get us killed Donkey." She could barely manage to get the words out. Beca was obviously still terrified of being in an accident.

When Jesse realized why Beca was saying what she was, he slowed down. "I'm sorry."

"We don't need to be the next patients Jesse. We really don't…" Her voice trailed off. Taking a deep sigh, the brunette girl started playing with her violet jacket she was wearing. No matter how hot it was, Beca found herself always freezing, and the thin jacket was perfect for the warm night. After a few minutes, her phone vibrated and Beca pulled the phone out her black jeans. There was a text from Ashley.

The message was simple. 'You okay' There was no punctuation, but Beca knew it was a question. She typed a response in and sent the message. It was a sarcastic response, saying how she would never be okay, that her favorite show was cancelled. Beca didn't want the taller brunette girl asking anymore questions hence her response.

About twenty minutes passed and Beca was getting antsy. "Damn it Jesse, I'm hungry where is this diner?"

"Relax Beca, there was traffic, who would have known that the road would be busy on a Sunday. Anyway, we are almost there. You're so hasty." The boy smiled as his eyes stayed glued out in front of him.

Beca moan. "Can't. Want food."

More time passed and Beca was starting to hit her head against the window. "Jesse! We aren't even in town anymore!" She finally took the time to observe the atmosphere outside of the car. She couldn't even tell where they were.

"Yes we are Beca. We are just on the outer part of it. I swear. Just trust me on this." The brown haired boy's voice was so cool and calm, he made Beca second guess herself.

"I don't know where we are…" She calmed down and gave up. Continuing to look outside, Beca saw some children playing by the street. Images flashed through her mind of one of them running out in front of the car. Shaking her head, Beca turned her attention to what was going in front of them.

Finally, after what Beca thought was forever, Jesse pulled up to a building. "We're here. Now was that so difficult?" There was no response, just a short person rushing out of the car. "You're so overdramatic Beca!" It was a pointless statement, but it still felt necessary to the boy. Jesse took his time walking to the building, just so he could annoy Beca. That and he just wanted to prepare for what was about to come. I_'m doing this for Beca. For her happiness._

"I swear to God Jesse, if you don't hurry your ass up I'm going to punch your pretty little face." The agitated girl was in no mood for her friend playing around. She wanted food and would not give up on that dream.

Jesse opened the door after finally making his way to it. He motioned for Beca to walk in. "Your royal pain in the ass."

Sticking her tongue out, Beca walked in. "This place better be good. But I don't care, I just want pancakes." The brunette read a sign saying 'please seat yourself'. "I call booth!" She hurried over and found a both in the back corner. "It smells good in here…"

Following his friend, Jesse took a seat across from Beca. "Yeah it does." The boy started scanning the room. _Where is she? _Menus were already on the table so Jesse turned his attention to that. "Waffles...waffles….oh stuffed waffles. I know what I'm getting!" He continued looking. "Oh and sausages…that sounds good. And to drink….I want coffee."

"Jesse." Beca stated bluntly. "I'm not your waitress, I don't need to know your order."

"You can tell me your order if you want." A familiar voice spoke up, making Beca jump. Again. "You're so timid Beca, I swear."

The duo sitting down turned to find a bubbly girl with crystal eyes watching them. _There she is._ A look of delightment found it's way to Jesse's face. "Hi Chloe!"

"W...what are you doing here?" Beca was in disbelief. Before anyone could answer, her mind processed what was going on. "Jesse! That's why you chose this place…" She scowled at the person across from her. "I'm going to hurt you! I told you I don't have a cr-" Beca cut herself off and her voice started to raise. "You said you wouldn't…" Beca stopped when she saw the disappointment in the redhead's eyes. "This is you work…"

"You know, if you didn't want to see me, you didn't have to come." Chloe really couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. "And now that you are here in _my _territory, I will tell you what I told you this morning. You cannot get rid of me easy Beca. So whether you want me to be your waitress or not, you're stuck with me. So can I get you anything?"

Jesse frowned. "Now now, don't get mad at her. It was my fault we are here. I was the one texting you from her phone."

Chloe clenched her teeth and Beca's eyes widened. "You what Jesse?! No. No, I'm sorry Chloe." The brunette took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm hungry and grumpy. I just didn't expect to see anyone I knew here. I'm just a bit shocked that's all. I'm sorry." After a long awkward silence, she spoke up again. "Can I uhh, get the banana nut pancakes and bacon? Sprite for a drink please?"

The redhead started scribbling on a notepad. "And you Jesse?"

"Uh, stuffed waffles, super stuffed if possible, sausage, coffee, and uh, onion rings."

"Got it." Chloe continued writing and when she finished, she looked at her two friends. "I'll go put your orders in now." As she turned, the ginger winked at Beca, an action that did not go unnoticed by Jesse.

"She is totally into you Beca. And you are into her. Just ask her out! What do you have to lose? She JUST freaking winked at you. I know I know, winks don't mean anything," the words came out as a mocking tone of Beca's voice, "but it does. She was at your apartment. You guys are always talking. Always together. Why can't you just admit you like her! You're so timid around her. That's not you. You're the badass hardcore Beca Mitchell that everyone knows not to go near. This girl makes you soft. Just admit, maybe not to to me, but to yourself, you have a thing for Chloe Beale."

All Beca did was shake her head and let her eye follow the ginger walk over to a taller blonde girl. They started talking. The brunette saw the blonde staring at her, or maybe at Jesse, but she could have sworn it was her. Or maybe the boy was just getting into her mind. "No Jesse. You're wrong." She definitely felt hurt watching Chloe talk to someone she didn't know. _I'm not jealous. _Beca had to repeat this in her head ten times.

Jesse was studying his best friend. He knew exactly what she was looking at. "Am I Beca? Am I really?"

The two sat in silence until their red haired friend came back with their drinks. Only, she didn't just bring drinks, she brought a girl too. The same blonde she was talking to after walking away. "Here's your Sprite," she placed a cup in front of Beca, "and your coffee Jesse." She handed a cup to the boy.

Beca could feel a knot in her stomach. She felt hurt that Chloe didn't address her by name, but she did to Jesse. "Thanks _Chloe_." She spat the words out and immediately felt bad. _What the hell is my problem?_

The blonde girl gave a Beca a funny look and took a step forward. She opened her mouth but Chloe cut her off. "Jesse, Beca, this is my best friend Aubrey. Aubrey, Beca and Jesse."

The blonde shook both their hands, still looking at Beca. "Hi. So you are the ones that saved this girl's life? Well, I'm sure she said thank you, but I'm going to say it too. Thank you." She gave a genuine smile.

Jesse quickly spoke up, "Hi! Yeah, yeah we are. Well, Beca did all the work, I was just there to look pretty." He ran his hand through his hair. "Can't stop this beauty from shining through. It lights up even the darkest path."

"You're so cocky. But yes, _we_ were the ones that got Chloe out. It's nice to meet you Aubrey." Beca took note of the girl's expression. She couldn't tell if Aubrey was looking at her in anger or joy or what. It was all too confusing.

"You two best watch this girl right here, she can be a tripping hazard." It was a lie, sort of. "I don't want to see my best friend getting hurt, got it?" There was a threatening tone in the blonde's voice.

Without thinking, Beca spoke up. "I'll protect her with my life." She shot a glance at Chloe and gave a half smile, making the redhead's cheeks turn a rosy pink. Both Jesse and Aubrey gave the same 'it's so obvious' look.

"I'm going to go check on your onion rings, and other food. Aubrey, you make nice, and don't stab either of them with a knife." Chloe was only half serious. She walked off leaving the three behind.

"So, uh what do you do Aubrey?" Jesse asked innocently.

The blonde's blue eyes finally broke contact with Beca to look at the boy. "I'm a chef here. Well, for now at least. I plan on moving up in this world."

"That's cool."

"Why aren't you in the kitchen right now?" Beca couldn't keep the snarkiness out of her words.

Aubrey went back to the short brunette. "I'm on break now you bitch." Her words were said through a smile.

Chloe came back with a basket of onion rings. "Here you go Jesse. Careful, they are hot." She set the basket on the wooden table. "So, how are you guys all getting along? Well I hope." The ginger brightened up and saw the unhappy look on Beca's face. "What's wrong sunshine?"

The brunette yanked an onion ring, completely ignoring her friend's warning. "Stealing this." She took a bite but spat it out instantly. "Hot hot hooooottttt." She grabbed her Sprite and took a sip. It really did not help her cause.

"I told you…" The red haired girl chuckled. "It's a good thing we are slow tonight, or I could be getting in trouble for talking to you guys. And we aren't calling 911 for your burn -to-be."

"Well I'm glad that we get to talk to you too." Jesse kept an eye on Beca, who was poking her tongue. "You see Beca, this is what happens when you steal other people's food." He took an onion ring, blew on it, and then took a bite. "You should really learn manners."

"And you should learn not to talk with food in your mouth ." Beca growled.

Seeing the conversation was going nowhere, Aubrey excused herself from the group. Chloe followed soon after, deciding she needed to get back to work.

"And you don't like her? You were flirting with her! So flirting. And she was blushing. You two would be great together! Just admit it already! You can't keep lying to yourself like this Beca! Why can't you just let yourself be happy?" Jesse frowned and continued eating his food. "Man, these onion rings are amazing."

"I don't like her Jesse. I don't have a crush on Chloe. And I won't admit anything, I'm not lying to myself because it isn't true. And you were so drooling over her friend! What was that line, 'my face could light the darkest path' or something? What the hell was that? You think I'm the one with a crush? You clearly are." Beca rolled her eyes and sipped her Sprite. Onion rings just didn't seem appealing anymore.

Jesse sighed. "I don't like that Aubery girl. I was saying those words to try talking you up. If her best friend likes you, then you're in the clear. Besides, I have Jessica."

"Oh yeah, speaking of her, you never did answer how that date went."

"It was fine. She's really amazing. And you know who else would be? Chloe."

Beca was getting to the point where she didn't want to talk to Jesse. He kept throwing things at her, and she couldn't run from them. "Jesse. No. NO. I DON'T have a crush on her. I will never date Chloe. Ever? Got it? Good. Now shut up." The boy did just that and the two sat in silence.

A couple of minutes passed and Chloe back with a plate of waffles and a plate of pancakes. "Here you guys go. I hope you enjoy, and I promise the chef didn't spit in the food, and don't worry Beca, I made sure the pancakes were cold before bringing them out," No matter how bad she wanted to stay, the bright eyed girl decided it would be best to leave.

A soon as the girl was gone, Beca tore into her food in a ravenous fashion. She really had been hungry. The pancakes were gone moments later. "Man, that was good."

Jesse took his time with his food, he barely had cut into his waffles. With a mouthful of food he laughed. "Geez Beca." The words were all muffled.

The short girl shrugged. She continued with her drink was content. Her belly was full of food, and Jesse had made it five minutes without bringing up Chloe. The beautiful redhead. With the perfect smile and the brilliant blue eyes that could bring someone to tears. That someone being Beca. Her laugh, it was so cute, it made Beca's stomach twist and turn, her voice...her...her everything...Beca frowned. _I don't like her. No. What is wrong with me. God I'm going to kill Jesse for tainting my mind. I don't like Chloe. She's my friend. That is all. Jesse just needs to cool it with his comments. Damn him._

Beca was so deep in thought, didn't realize Jesse had finished eating and there was a redhead standing at their table. "Beca." Jesse clapped his hands together and snapped the girl back into the world.

"What? Yes. No. Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and spotted Chloe. "Oh."

"You're done right?" The ginger moved her hand to Beca's plate. With a nod of approval, she picked the plate up, along with Jesse's. Now, can I get you anything to dessert?" Chloe looked between the two as she shifted the two plates around.

The boy looked at the menu for the desserts. After examining it, he spoke up. "Well I will take a slice of cheesecake. And uh, I don't think your menu has what Beca's wants." Something about what Jesse said made Beca tease up. When no one spoke up, the brown haired boy continued. "I'm pretty sure Beca would like you for dessert, Chloe."

Once the words processed in her mind, Beca snapped. She started screaming at Jesse, causing an obvious scene. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU JESSE? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER. JUST LEAVE IT ALONE. WHY MUST YOU PUSH THIS ON ME. STOP IT OKAY. STOP. YES, CHLOE IS ADORABLE LIKE NO ONE'S BUSINESS AND I LOVE BEING AROUND HER. BUT NO. JUST STOP!" The short girl stood up and stormed off, leaving two very wide eyed people.

Beca went outside and kicked the side of the building. She slid down and hit her head on the concrete behind her. She could feel the warm tears running down her face. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this? Why? Just, why everything. The brunette was frustrated, but not just frustrated, she was in denial, she just didn't realize it yet. She continued to cry. It wasn't out of sadness, just anger. Built up anger that had been building up for over a year.

After a few minutes, Beca saw a pair of feet standing in front of her, the blue heels made it pretty obvious it wasn't Jesse. "What's your problem _sunshine_?" The puffy eyed girl looked up to find Aubrey standing there, with a giant frown on her face. "What did I say about hurting my best friend. Get your fucking ass back in that building, admit you like her, which you fucking do, and tell her you're sorry." The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head and stuck a hand out. "I'm sorry. Forget what I just said. Don't tell her that. You don't." Actually, Aubrey could see Beca did, she just didn't want her friend to be hurt by the brunette. "Just get back in there, they are worried about you."

"I need the air. Fresh air. I don't want to go back in. Not yet."

Rolling her eyes, Aubrey sat down next to the girl she barely knew. "How about this. I'm feeling nice right now. Just calm yourself down and when you're ready to go back in, I'll take you back and we will all forget what just happened. Got it?"

Beca wiped her eyes. "I dont need to listen to you." She stood up and started pacing back forth for a minute. "Fine. I just need air. Don't stay, it's bad enough I freaked out there and it's worse you're here with me now. I don't enjoy people. Especially one's I don't know."

"Whatever Beca. I was trying to be nice. Rot out here if you wish." Aubrey got up and walked away, leaving the moping Beca to herself and her own stupid thoughts.

_I just need to forget about all this. I need a drink. _The brunette stood up and took a deep breath. _Now where is a bar around here?_


	6. Rekindled

Beca never made her way to a bar, or anywhere that had alcohol. Instead, the girl in the purple jacket found herself staring into a lake. She had been there for a few hours already, but time has escaped Beca's mind. It was peaceful, and the soft breeze complimented the warm weather quite well. All of Beca's problems felt nonexistent out here, as if the water just swallowed them. It was common for the short girl to find her sanity with water, ever since she was a child, something about it soothed her. She found a nice patch of grass alongside the lake and sat on it. Her hands found their way onto the cool grass and they started picking at the recently trimmed green ground.

There were a few people walking around the lake, some pointing at a flock of ducks, well Beca assumed it that's what a group of duck is called, swimming around the lake. Beca could see a couple holding hands watching the moon bounce off the lake. It made for a great late night date. When the two moved in for a bit more PDA, the brunette turned her attention away from them and back to the incredible view. Her mind wandered into who knows where, but it was a happy place, where none of her dark thoughts could enter.

Thoughts that were interrupted by something grabbing onto Beca's sides, making her jump out of her skin. "What the…?" She shot into the air and turned to find another dark haired girl standing behind her. "Stacie? What the hell!"

The other girl raised her hands in the air acting innocent. "I was just taking a walk, like I do at night, and here I find myself walking around like every other Sunday night and bam! I see this small figure and I think 'no it can't be' but sure enough I get closer and it is! Beca Mitchell. The girl I haven't seen in almost a year. And here, I find myself going over to talk to her, and she doesn't act happy to see me whatsoever. That hurts Beca, you know that?"

Beca examined the girl who had just interrupted her alone time. "You go out walking in four inch heels?" There was a strong hint of sarcasm in the blue eyed girl's voice.

"What, you don't? You really should Beca. I'm towering over you right now. I mean, I love it, you're so short and it's adorable. I love being taller than my prey and all." The girl placed her hand on Beca's waist again. "I've missed you so much Beca."

Taking a step back, Beca shoved the girl's hand off of her. "I can't say I feel the same. The day you decided to leave the fire business was a great day. I celebrated that night you know that? I was so happy I wouldn't have to see your whore face again."

The last words didn't settle right in Stacie's mind. "I told you Beca, I'm not a whore, I'm a hunter. And the only reason I left was because I don't fit in with the whole saving lives business. I was getting hit on by too many patients." Unsatisfied by Beca moving away from her, the girl took another step forward. Her presence was making Beca very uncomfortable and she knew it. "Now come on baby, let's catch up. Like the good times."

"No. No Stacie. We ended things ever a year ago and I have no intentions on that ever coming back to life."

"Oh come on Beca. We can rekindle the fire." Stacie sneered at her own comment. This time, she went for the short girl's hand. She wanted to lure the girl in, and somehow, she knew she would coax Beca. If she could do it once, she could do it again.

"I extinguished that fire already. I'm done with you." Beca yanked her hand out of Stacie's, but the force brought herself backward, and the girl found herself falling into the water behind her. "Shit!" It was the only thing Beca could say before hitting the water. The edge of the water was deeper than it appeared, and Beca found herself about to panic, but the tall girl had already stuck her hand out for Beca to grab onto. The same hand she had just broken away from. "I don't need your help!" The harsh tone made Stacie recoil and watch as Beca brought herself to her feet.

"I was just trying to help."

Frowning, Beca started shivering as the once peaceful breeze, starting going. "Haven't you helped enough? God, you're just making this night worse." Beca started walking away from the lake and onto the trail. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she pulled out her phone. There was water under the screen and it wasn't doing as Beca wanted it to. "Great, now my phone is ruined. I have no way of getting home."

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you Beca." Stacie followed the other girl onto the path. "Please."

"No! Just stay out of my life."

"Look Beca. I know I messed up our relationship. But that doesn't mean I'm a bad person." Stacie's whole demeanor changed from just moments ago. Her green eyes pleaded for Beca to listen. "Please."

The short girl wasn't having it. "Go away Stacie."

"Can I at least offer you a jacket? You're shivering. It may be warm out, but we both know that doesn't mean you can't go into hypothermia." She was truly concerned for the girl's health.

Flustered, Beca knew the emerald eyes had a point. She didn't want the other girl's help, but the truth was, she didn't honestly know where the hell she was and with a busted phone, there was no calling Jesse for help. Well, she ran off from the boy anyway, calling him for help was out of the question. And Chloe...No. She couldn't call the red haired beauty either, she was probably pissed at Beca too. Out of options, Beca knew accepting Stacie's offer was the best choice. "Fine." The short girl hated admitting defeat.

"Great! I have an extra one in my car, you can have this one." Stacie stripped the red jacket she was wearing and handed it to Beca.

Raising an eyebrow, Beca grabbed the jacket. "I thought you said you were on a walk." Every fiber in her body knew something was amiss when she saw the heels Stacie had been wearing. Studying the jacket that was just given to her, Beca's stomach dropped. It was the same jacket she wore on their first date. The same jacket Stacie wore the day the two met. The same jacket Beca loved so much, that she would always forget her own so that Stacie would let her wear this one. There was an ache in Beca's heart. A pain she hadn't felt in so long. She slipped the jacket on and a familiar comfort was found.

"I drove here so I could walk around the lake. Now come on. I'll drive you home." Stacie took a hold of Beca's hand, this time with a much tighter grip, and started dragging the girl, despite the girl's protesting. When they reached Stacie's red Nissan, the tall girl spoke up again. "Get in Beca. Don't worry, I'm not going to drug you or anything." _No matter how much it hurt losing you._ She unlocked the car and opened Beca's door.

Reluctant, Beca finally got in. She felt awkward being in the car. Even if she had been in it a hundred times before, it felt wrong. It felt like she was cheating on Chloe. The thought if the aqua eyed girl made Beca feel guilty. She was so cruel about the whole thing with Jesse. Just because she was against having a crush on Chloe, didn't mean she had to yell at Jesse, and abandon the two. And after she called Chloe adorable… Beca knew she was going to pay for what she did. She didn't want to lose the girl. But she couldn't be that upset could she? She had to understand Beca was fed up with Jesse's nagging. Besides, it wasn't like Chloe had a crush on her and would be hurt by Beca practically turning her down right there. She just didn't like the ginger. Not like that. _Why do I care so much then?_

The girl was so deep into thought and self hating, she didn't notice Stacie had started driving. "I really have missed you Beca…" Quickly glancing at Beca's deep blue eyes, the tall brunette knew she was lost in her own world. "I still love you…" The words were whispered to no one, but they were meant for the small wet girl in the passenger seat.

Ten minutes passed, and Beca snapped back into reality. "Hey, uh Stacie. Can you drop me off at the fire department instead of my apartment? I need to get my car from there."

"Sure thing Beca." The driver grinned, but it soon faded. "Why is your car there?"

"This girl drove me home last night. I just couldn't." Not like it was any of the girl's business, but Beca told her anyway. "I had just gotten back from a very ugly car accident call."

Stacie nodded, but she felt jealous, and anger. Who was this girl, driving Beca home? "Will you be okay to drive?" Beca hadn't been her's in so long, but she still hated the thought of Beca with anyone else. Had she gotten a new girlfriend? The thought hadn't crossed Stacie's mind before.

"I'll be fine." Beca's voice didn't make it sound liked she would be fine. Unsure what to say anymore, Stacie kept her mouth shut the rest of the car ride. About fifteen minutes passed and the red car pulled into Beca's second home. Two cars parked next to each other made the short girl frown. Both Jesse and Chloe were there. "Damn, it's three in the fucking morning, can't they just go home." The words were mumbled.

Pulling into an open space, Stacie cut the engine off. "Here I'll walk you to your car."

"You don't have to. But thank you for the ride." Beca opened the door to the car and hopped out. She could see two figures standing by the kitchen window. Jesse and Chloe had been looking for her, probably knowing she would come for her car.

"You can't get rid of me that easy this time Beca." The words cut into Beca's heart. They were all too familiar. "I have to pee anyway. And it did I see Jesse's Jeep? Man, I haven't seen him in ages! I must say hi." Stacie also got out of the car and walked next to Beca.

The two figures had walked outside, and were heading straight for Beca. Jesse even took the liberty to call her name out. "Beca!" He didn't sound angry, just worried.

Stacie had been facing away from the building, so the oncoming people hadn't seen her face, nor had she seen their's.

Beca knew she was trapped. She felt so guilty being with Stacie. How would she explain it? Finally Jesse had gotten close enough to recognize the red car. He stopped dead in his tracks. It was only for a moment though, he continued on and went towards a spot next to Beca. The short girl would have a lot to explain. "What are you doing here?" He and Chloe finally made their way next to Beca.

Before the towering girl could answer, the redhead spoke up. "Stacie?"

This took both Beca and Jesse by surprise. "Chloe? Oh my God! I haven't seen you since high school! What are you doing here?" Stacie couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"I joined the fire department last month. Why are you here, and with Beca?"

The way Chloe said the short girl's name made something click in Stacie's head. "I was just dropping this troublemaker off. I pulled her out of a lake, Beca you really should learn how to swim, you know that?" It wasn't totally a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

Jesse shook his head. "Hold up. Okay, it's three in the morning. Someone please explain what is going on."

Chloe was the one to answer. "I used to go to school with Stacie, we used to be on the same tennis team. But I haven't seen her since graduation six years again." The redhead stopped herself there, not wanted to add anymore. "How do you guys all know each other though?"

This time Beca spoke up, her first words to both Jesse and Chloe since her melt down. "Stacie used to volunteer at a different fire department. She was in both mine and Jesse's EMT class. But she left a year ago."

"But why were you with her?" Jesse was not content with his friend. Stacie Conrad was trouble and Beca was already having a hard time managing Chloe.

"I was driving her back, she jacked up her phone in the water and had no way of getting back. So like a _friend_, I drove her back."

"Fine. You got her here. Now leave." Jesse hissed the words. Chloe was shocked, she hadn't seen the boy this upset before.

Stacie turned to Beca and opened her mouth, but before she could talk, Beca did. "She will, after she goes to the bathroom." The short girl shot a glance at Jesse, who shot a look of disapproval back. "You know where the bathroom is Stacie. Go to it."

Nodding, the tall girl walked off. When she was out of sight, Jesse turned to Beca and grimaced. "Really Beca? You leave us for...for that green eyed beast?" Beca shook her head refusing to answer. "I, we, were worried sick about you! And now I knew that was the right thing to be. We both know Stacie is trouble for you. And," Jesse paused to examine Beca," are you wearing her jacket? Beca! No! Take it off. Right now." He was being so demanding.

Confused, Chloe piped in. "I don't understand, what is so bad about Stacie?"

"Everything. She's a whore. She likes playing with people's minds." Jesse's words were dry.

"I know that, she was the same way in high school, some people never change. But I don't understand why that's…" Chloe's voice trailed off as she notice the look Jesse was giving Beca. The redhead was finally starting to understand what was going on. She noticed the ashamed expression on her crush's face. "Oh…"

"And now she is back. Damn it Beca. We talked about this." The brown eyed boy sighed and stepped back. "I'm sorry for before. I am, but you didn't have to go to her. You could have just called…"

Beca raised her hand. "My phone was screwed up. I didn't want to talk to you Jesse. No, I'm not happy she's here either, but I just wanted to go home and she was my ticket there. And I am grateful for that. After she leaves, we won't have to see her again. Ever." Taking the red jacket off, the brunette dropped her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for before. Both of you, I'm sorry. I was just on edge. I shouldn't have said what I did. I just snapped. I feel terrible. I really do. I shouldn't have just ran out on both of you. It was a real dumb move by me."

"It's okay Beca. Don't worry about it." Chloe nudged Beca. Even if the words from earlier had stung, the redhead found the good in them. Beca called her adorable. She liked being around her too. There was a chance still. There had to be one. Beca could still fall for her. Even though Aubrey disapproved of her friend's choice in this girl, Chloe didn't care. Beca was special and she would work her ass of for her.

Before anymore words could be spoken, Stacie had found her way back from her potty break. "That is a relief. I thought I was going to explode with pee." Chloe softly chuckled, earning her an annoyed glance from Jesse. "I should be going though. The tall girl walked over to her car and smiled.

"Wait, here's your jacket." Beca stuck her arm that was holding the red jacket. "Thank you for uh, letting me use it." The short girl waited for Stacie to take it, but she didn't.

"Nah, I know how much you love that thing. Keep it." She pushed Beca's hand down and winked at Beca. The tall girl moved closer to Beca, much to Beca's displeasure. "It was great seeing you again Jesse, and you too Chloe. We should totally catch up sometime. Maybe over coffee."

Clenching his fist, Jesse stared at Stacie. "Just get out of here Stacie. We need to have a talk with Beca. Without your ugly face here."

The words made the girl pout. "You don't think I'm ugly, do you Beca?"

The short brunette refused to answer. Of course she didn't, but she wouldn't let Stacie have the pleasure of being right. What was she up to anyway? Why couldn't she just leave them alone already? Beca didn't want to have the talk she knew was coming, but the longer Stacie was there, the more uncomfortable Beca felt. Since the brunette couldn't bring herself to answer, Jesse did. "Of course she does. She dumped you remember? You could be the hottest girl in the world, which you're not, and Beca still wouldn't bat an eye at you. She was tired of your games and we are all tired of your presence here now. I'm glad you brought her here, but you need to go now Stacie. You have overstayed your welcome here. Now go."

Chloe really didn't understand why Jesse was so hostile towards Stacie. Was she really that much of a jerk to Beca? It was definitely something she was going to ask about later.

"Fine, if you're going to be such a jerk to me, I will leave. But first…" Stacie wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and before the short girl could react, she pulled the blue eyed girl in for a kiss, but before she did she gave Chloe a look, making sure she was watching. For a moment, Beca didn't fight, out of shock, but when she regained her mind, she tried to shove the girl away, but she wasn't strong enough to get the girl off. She was invading Beca's personal bubble, and no matter how hard she tried, the just couldn't get the girl off of her. Beca was way out of her comfort zone, even if she had kissed, willingly kissed, this girl before. Things had changed.

Seeing Beca couldn't do it on her own, Jesse intervened and ripped the tall girl off of Beca. Then, he smashed his right arm into Stacie's jaw. "You need to go."

Chloe stood, unable to comprehend what just happened. Watching another girl kiss Beca, _her_ Beca was not okay. She wanted to do something, but she knew she couldn't do anything to help. She just wanted to be the one kissing the girl. She wanted to go over and stand up for Beca. But Beca wasn't her girlfriend and she thought the short girl might get mad at her. Besides, Jesse did what the redhead wanted to do to the tall girl. And, what if...what if Beca enjoyed the kiss? _No, don't think that. Beca will be yours Chloe. She will be. Remember, she kissed you last night. She didn't kiss Stacie, Stacie kissed her. But Beca kissed you. _No matter how much the ginger wanted to believe the kiss last night meant something, she knew it didn't. She still wanted to convince herself otherwise.

With her hand on her cheek, Stacie opened her car door with the free one. "Very well, but I will be back. You can't get rid of me like last time. I will be seeing you all again very soon. I'll text you Beca." With one last wink, the emerald eyes disappeared with a closing door.

"You better not." Jesse knew Stacie couldn't hear him, but he had to say the words.

And with that, the red Nissan sped off into the night, leaving the trio to have a very _very _long talk.


	7. Faulty Fire Extinguisher

**Okay, so just a quick note, I was looking over the last chapter and I noticed a lot of mistakes I made in the writing. I'm going to be honest, I miss a lot of the mistakes I make, so please bare with me and all the mistakes you find, such as grammar or sleeping errors. I know it takes away from a story.**

**So again, I'm sorry, I'm working out trying to limit those. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Yay.**

* * *

It was a very long and drawn out conversation that was held mostly by Jesse. At first, he was just going to apologize and try to calm Beca for his,and her, foolishness, but then he saw that damn bitch and his mindset took a one eighty turn for the worst. There was a lot of irrational screaming and a lot of interrupting from Beca. It was all silly nonsense though, neither were really listening to each other and Chloe was just there sitting on the warm concrete ground, she could barely keep her eyes open to begin with, but she had no idea still why Jesse was so against Stacie. All the redhead could get from the arguing was Beca and Stacie had dated for six months and Beca broke things off for something Stacie did. That was it. Maybe if the two wouldn't keep cutting each other off it would make more sense. But it didn't stop. Chloe was starting to compare what was going on. Jesse and Beca were the parents and she was the forever scarred child that would need therapy. It wasn't really how it was, but Chloe had to keep her mind busy so she didn't look bad and fall asleep. Even if she had to be up in three hours for class. _I'm going to die in class… but I can't sleep. I need to stay up and try to understand… to help. _Finally, a yawn escaped from the ginger's mouth and somehow, that was distracting enough for the arguing to stop. Well, sort of stop.

"Shit, it's four thirty in the morning. Jesse can we _please_ finish this argument never. You're just babbling on now about nothing. I _told _you, nothing will happen with Stacie. We are never going to see her again. And if you can't accept that, then just go away. Or better yet, I will. Why would I go back to Stacie? She's a bitch. Besides, did I not tell you, I have no interest in dating anyone right now. No one. Got it? Get it? No one includes Stacie."

_It includes me too. _Chloe frowned and rubbed her eyes. "Hey guys. I understand there's some weird reason you don't like Stacie, but can we stop with that now? If not, can I go? I'm really really and tired and this arguing just isn't making sense to me." The words sort of dragged on, clearly from tiredness. Jesse was about to open his mouth, but Chloe decided to add one thing. "Unless of course you're willing to actually explain what happened. Why you hate her. I'm curious."

When it was clear she was done speaking, Jesse spoke up. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened."

Those words earned the boy a very painful slap. "No. I'm sorry Chloe, but no. Just go home. I know you have class in a few hours. I'm sorry for all of this and keeping you up for hours." Beca closed her eyes and shook her head. I don't care what you have to say anymore Jesse. I'm going home. If you don't like it, oh well." The short girl jammed her free hand in her pocket to grab her car keys. The red jacket was still in the other hand. Not taking another look at Jesse, Beca started for her jet black car. She gave a quick smile to Chloe on the way over and whispered to the the girl. "Have fun in class." When the girl was able to open her car's door, she threw the jacket in the passenger seat. Before hopping in, she called out one more thing. "And Jesse, if I find out you told Chloe what happened, you won't be able to dial 911 for help." With those words, the tiny girl made her way into her car. After a long pause, she was able to start the car up. "Oh thank God." She shut the door and released the parking brake. Slowly and cautiously, she Beca made her way out of the parking lot. Jesse and Chloe were left to their own.

Jesse looked at the red haired friend. "What are we going to do with her?" He just lowered his head and walked closer to Chloe. "Stacie is trouble for Beca. She makes her do crazy things. I'll respect Beca's wishes for now, but just understand, there's a reason Beca can't bring herself into another relationship. I just hope she's over that bitch." The cold words Jesse spoke were like a punch in Chloe's face.

_Wait, is he serious?_

"Just don't give up on her Chloe. Please, I know Beca can be a pain, but please bare with her. Her people skill really suck sometimes." The boy stretched his arms out to go along with a big yawn. "Anyway, I think I'm going to head out now. You have fun in class tomor-, I mean today. See you later Chloe." Jesse smiled and walked to his Jeep leaving the redhead alone.

_I really should go home. I really need to. But I'm just so tired…_

…

Beca stared out of the ambulance with her royal blue eyes. She and Jesse were on the way to their next call, Jesse was driving and Beca's job was to direct him there. It was probably the first real interaction they had had since their early morning, or late night depending how you look at it, fight two days previous.

"What is the call for again?" Jesse's voice brought Beca's mind back into reality.

Beca's attention fixed onto the computer screen located to her left side. After a few clicks she pulled up a tab that had information about the call. "Uh… Chest pain."

As if on cue, a voice crashed over the radio. It was all filled with static, but understandable. "For the chest pain call on Bideview Boulevard, the patient is in a working cardiac arrest. Additional units needed. CPR has been started."

There was a pause and then a response over the radio. "Copy, sending an additional paramedic unit."

Beca looked at Jesse and the boy knew what to do. The ambulance started moving faster. Directions weren't actually needed, both already knew where they were going anyway. "Well we know who's not transporting."

The two finally arrived after five minutes. To be on the safe side, Beca grabbed their AED and an oxygen cylinder. The unit already on scene didn't say if anything else was needed, so Beca had to play it smart. Rushing into the room, there were two paramedics working on a patient who couldn't be any older than fifty. The patient was hooked up to the AED already. Knowing the paramedics would want to do the fancy things Beca and Jesse couldn't as EMTs, the short girl slid in next to the guy giving the chest compressions. "Here, I got this. You do your stuff." Beca's hands moved in where the paramedic's hands were and immediately started pressing the required two inch depth. When the AED spoke stating it was analyzing, Beca raised her hands in the air and backed off, switching spots with Jesse, who was at the head controlling the oxygen.

After the shock was administered, Jesse fell back into CPR. The other paramedic unit had arrived and they were assessing how to get the patient onto the stretcher and onto the unit. When they figured it out, Beca prepared to stand. Her partner stopped his compresses for no less than three seconds so they could lift the patient onto the stretcher. The compressions were started immediately and everyone moved along with the stretcher until the got to the unit. There, a paramedic took over compressions. Everyone gathered into the ambulance and tried to settle everything in place. When everything was settled, Beca and Jesse were waved off, they were no longer needed, the paramedics would handle the rest of it.

One the way back to the fire department Beca started her report and spoke to Jesse. "You know the meeting probably has started . Boohoo, looks like we are missing it. Sorry you can't see the new ladies."

The words made Jesse frown. "You're right. No seeing the hopefuls of this month." He was about to ask a question, but Beca stuck her pointer finger up.

The brunette's gaze was locked onto the computer screen. "We are getting a call. Hold on." Again, the radio cracked, calling out the dispatch for their call. It was for an overdose. "It's going to be one of those nights isn't it?" Beca read of the address to Jesse and they both just stopped.

"That's my apartment." Jesse's voice dropped. His roommate was home, he never went out weeknights, he was always doing schoolwork. "Benji what have you done?" He pressed a button and the lights and sirens on the ambulance started up. Without another word, the unit zoomed down the street.

Beca knew how worried Jesse was. After all, he was one of Jesse's long time friends. Ten minutes passed before pulling up to an all too familiar location. The brown haired boy too no time getting out and running into the building. Beca grabbed all of her supplies and tried to keep up. It was a difficult wait for the elevator to make it's way down. That's what happens when you live on the fifth floor. Much too slowly for Jesse's liking, the elevator opened. They both got in and impatiently waited for the trip up. As soon as the metal doors opened again, Jesse bolted out and down the hall. He slammed into his door, forgetting the 'try before you pry' rule. He was just out of his mind with worry. When he came back to thinking straight, he turned the doorknob and ran in.

Benji was pacing in the living room when the door swung open. When he saw Jesse the boy with the curly brown hair called out. "Oh thank God you're here. Jesse, I, I don't know what happened. Well, I didn't. Jessica said she came looking for you. She said she wanted to talk, but I didn't realize that she had taken a bunch of painkillers. I didn't know. Not until she passed out, I saw a handful on the floor. She said she wanted to talk. I didn't know what to do." The amount of distress in the boys voice was insane. "Jesse do something please."

There was a familiar girl lying on the ground next to the living room couch. It was an all too familiar blonde both Jesse and Beca knew. Taking charge, Beca assessed the unconscious girl. There was a pulse, but shallow breathing. Not waiting, and with Jesse's assistance, Beca stuck a green rubber tube up the right nostril. Jesse placed a mask around the girls face and hooked it up to oxygen.

Again, it wasn't another transport for the duo and it was definitely a good thing, Beca questioned where Jesse's sanity was at. The paramedics showed up and packaged the girl up immediately. At that point Beca and Jesse were again done with the call. The girl however followed the paramedics down to see if they needed help, but Jesse lurked behind to talk to Benji. "You did the right thing Benji. Calling us."

"Why did you break up with her?"

Before Jesse could give an answer, the police walked in. They needed to ask Benji a few questions. Knowing it could take time, Jesse waved goodbye to his friend and walked down to Beca. "You okay Jesse?"

Jesse started to nod, but the nod turned into a shaking. "I'll be fine."

It was a lie, but Beca didn't push. Jesse wasn't her, but she wasn't the best at comforting people. "At least Benji is okay."

When the paramedics waved off them off, the two got in their unit and made their way, again, to the fire department. This time they actually made it back. Beca had to do her reports, so there was no chance of her going to the almost over meeting. It was senseless anyway. Jesse ran off to who knows where, probably the meeting. When Beca finished with her reports, she hopped out of the ambulance and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and walked back out to where the ambulance was. It felt good to ride in it again, after three weeks of only riding the engines, it was a nice change. An unfortunate line of calls, but still great to be on. Beca went through the supplies they had used and replaced them.

There was a thunder of clapping that filled the air. It was a sign of the meeting coming to a close. The short girl got out of the ambulance and headed for the doors of the meeting room. People started walking out of the room and a patient Beca waited for one of her two friends to appear. Chloe was the first one up. "Hey Chloe!"

The redhead turned to Beca. "Hey! You missed a killer meeting." She winked at the short girl and moved closer to it. "Did you know we are getting a new engine soon? That's so exciting. But…" Her bubbly voice trailed off, leaving Beca to question it,

"But? But what?"

Chloe started thinking hard, and changed her mind on what she wanted to say. "Can you help me study? Like the book work? My test is Friday! I can be riding with you soon!" She gave a large grin and tilted her head.

"Sure, but _what_ Chloe?" What was the redhead not saying to Beca.

An answer came, but from a ghostly looking Jesse. He made his way to Beca and did not look too pleased. "We have a problem Beca." He bend closer and whispered "The beast is here."

A cold shiver went down Beca's spine. _Not again._

"Beca!" A too pleasant voice called from behind the short girls back. Hands slowly ran down Beca's sides.

"No! Go away Stacie!" Beca flipped around and stepped back into Chloe. She grabbed the redheads hand and squeezed it hard. She didn't know why, but it was a soothing feel. "Why the hell are you here now?"

"Me? Why I just joined this place. I'm one of the newest members." A very devious smirk formed on the girl's face. "What did I tell you the other night? You can't just throw me out like trash Beca. I'm here to stay. No matter what Jesse wants. You will be mine."

The words rubbed Beca the wrong way. "That's not what you join a fire department for! You don't join for a relationship. You join for the general interest in wanted to _help _the community."

"Relax Beca! I'm here for that too. I'm already an EMT remember? We shall be together soon. You may have thought you out this fire," Stacie gestured to herself, "but you obviously didn't do your overhaul well. That or you're not that great with a fire extinguisher. What are you going to pick?"

The girl was really pushing Beca's buttons. She was started to tighten her grip on Chloe's hand, making the ginger softly cry out in pain. "No Stacie. You, we are out. We are no longer together. I did a great job putting that fire out. I'm not a bad firefighter. Don't you dare ever hint at that again. Got it?" Beca was very flustered at this point. "I will have your head."

"You aren't welcome here beast. You may be a member, but no one wants you here. I give it three months tops before you find someone else to mess with and quit." Jesse was back to his normal color, and his normal attitude for seeing people he didn't like.

"Beast? Like Beauty and the Beast? That's so cute Jesse. Thank you for believing in mine and Beca's relationship. She is the beauty in my life." Stacie was being sarcastic. "And you should be careful who you threaten now, you could just have a complaint filed against you and you could get kicked out of your precious station. Just be careful boy."

The redhead, still being death gripped, stood next to Beca. "Stacie. Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? I just want Beca. And I know she wants me too. She just is too moody to admit it. But I'll give it time. We will be together. So don't take a chance on this girl, my girl. You'll only get hurt if you fall too hard for her. Trust me, I know." Stacie turned around and walked off, content with her work.

Again Chloe didn't like the tall girl's word choice. _Why would she say those things? No one can know about this crush. No one._

Beca's grip finally loosened. "Well fuck this." The same hand she used to hold Chloe found itself closing in on contact with the cinderblock wall. What a dumb mistake. Beca screamed out in pain. "Damn it!" By the time her hand was away from the wall, it was obvious something was hurt. The hand was already red and swelling, along with the wrist. "Fuck, fuck fuck! Why did I do that!" People standing nearby turned their attention to the cursing girl.

Jesse's eyes focused on the hand. "Beca! Come on, let's go to the hospital! We should really get that check out."

He was given a head shake as a response. "No, I won't put the ambulance out of service for this. This was my dumb doing. Out of my own frustration. Now go find someone to fill in the ambulance, stay here. I'll just drive there." There was clear pain in the short girl's voice. "And we aren't splinting here either. They are just going to undo it at the hospital. I deserve the pain I inflicted. It's my fucking fault."

"No." Chloe's voice was so demanding, it threw Beca and Jesse both off. "You're not driving. If you don't want to use the ambulance, fine. But I will drive you there. That is silly of you to think you'd go on your own. Now come on, let's go." The bright eyed girl grabbed Beca's good hand and pulled her out of the building. They went over to Chloe's car and with assistance, Beca sat down and was buckled it. The closeness of Chloe made Beca feel warm inside, she had leaned over Beca to strap her in. The short girl didn't know, but the girl who was making her way to the driver's seat felt the same thing.

For the second time in less than a week, the redhead had drove off from the fire department, with some very cute company. Just the brunette's presence made Chloe's heart beat faster than anything, or anyone, else ever could.


	8. Tachycardia

Time seemed to stand still in the hospital room Chloe was in. Beca was out of the room with a doctor who was putting a cast around the girls arm. It had been a few hours since arriving at the emergency room and the swelling in Beca's right arm had finally gone done enough to get the cast on. Despite the girl punching a wall, it wasn't the hand that was really screwed up. Yes it was swollen, but it was the wrist that broke. Apparently it was a pretty common thing, something Chloe didn't really know. So the girl sat in the room alone, it was probably only twenty minutes that had passed with the short girl leaving, but it really felt like an eternity. Placing her right hand on her left wrist, the ginger feel just how fast her pulse was going. The rapid heartbeat had not slowed down since leaving the fire department five hours previous. It was weird though, Chloe had just driven Beca home four days before, but that didn't make her heart flutter. Hell, Beca _kissed_ her and it didn't have this effect. Chloe just couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was that fact the brunette went to her when Stacie was there. Well, sort of. She grabbed and squeezed the life out the the redhead's hand, but it wasn't like she only would do that if it was Chloe. If it was Jesse, Beca would do the same, wouldn't she? It was all just very confusing to the girl. She couldn't figure out what was going on with her. Why Beca drove her crazy like this. All Chloe wanted was answers, and Beca but that's besides the point. She wanted to know what happened with Stacie and Beca. She wanted to know more about Beca, her past. But more than anything, Chloe wanted to know if Beca was okay.

Time finally made it's way to moving, and the door opened to the room. First, a stubby bald man in a white coat appeared. He was followed by Beca, with an arm in a 'pretty' red cast. The girl did not look very amused at all. "Sorry it took so long, not just the cast, but the whole thing. You waiting for so long but we had to get the swelling down. Switching you from the temporary soft cast to the hard cast in a matter of hours couldn't have been all too pleasant. I really am sorry about that." The doctor had a very deep voice that hung in the air. "Now, I have your pain medication prescription, take it every eight hours for a week, then as needed. It would be great if you got that wrist checked in the next week." After those words were spoken, there was a sudden change in the doctor's tone, and his facial expression. "This means no riding any fire engines or trucks or ambulances for six to eight weeks. A hindered person is a liability."

That hurt Beca more than anything else. She knew that she couldn't ride anything until the doctor said so, but it wasn't until the words were actually spoken did it hit her. It was like someone just ran her broken wrist over with a truck. "Yeah, I know. Thanks _doctor._" The words came out bitter. It wasn't that she meant it in a mean way, Beca was just upset. Even though she did it to herself she still felt like shit for it. It was clearly hard for the brunette to accept this, it was all she really wanted to do. Though, it did mean she could avoid that damn girl for a few weeks. Suddenly the situation felt ten times better, but it still sucked. A lot.

"Yes, well I'll just get the nurse to get your work together and you are free to go. Sorry for the wait, again. I hope your wrist heals soon." The man started backing out of the room, raising one hand for a wave goodbye to the two girls remaining. And like that, he was gone.

Beca took a seat on the unneeded hospital bed and grunted. "I can't fucking believe this shit." She frowned and turned to Chloe. "Thank you for taking me. I appreciate it." Something popped into the girl's mind and she hit the cast arm against her head. "Fuck! I didn't even think about this. I can't drive! My car is a stick shift. I can't even move my fingers in this thing." Chloe watching and listened as the girl started cussing herself out. The redhead felt sorry for the girl. Yes, it was her own doing that caused this, but it still wasn't a fun situation.

A nurse walked in, this time a different one from earlier, Chloe figured the shift changed. "Beca! What did you do now?" A shorter blonde with an Australian accent had her eyes fixed on the cast. Beca knew most of the nurses at the hospital from all of the times she transported patients there. She fought with Chloe on the hospital to go to, but the ginger ultimately had the final decision considering she was the driver. The brunette didn't want to go anywhere where it seemed most of the hospital staff knew her face and name. It was all very embarrassing.

"Oh… hi Amy." Beca didn't meet the girl's eyes. "I punched a wall, it's nothing serious. Can you just give me my papers so I can leave?" She hopped off the bed and went for the papers in the nurse's hand.

"One time back in my crocodile wrestling days, I almost got my hand chomped off. But would you know it, I sucker punched that thing, and he opened his mouth right up. You should have seen it, blood everywhere. It was awesome, everyone cheered for me." Amy held her hand up. "Left a scar, see." She pointed to her wrist, but Beca nor Chloe could see anything. "Anyway, here are your papers, just sign uh… how are you with your left hand? Oh forget it, here try signing." She shoved a pen in Beca's left hand and waited for the very sloppy scribbles on a sheet of paper. "Just your discharging paper. Here's your folder, your prescription is in that. And I will see you again."

Chloe stood up and walked over to Bea. "Here, I'll hold your stuff for you."

Amy had completely overlooked the redhead when entering the room, she had no idea she was there. "Oh, ginger, hello, don't eat my soul!" She took a step back from Chloe and smiled. "You're a new one. I thought Beca could only handle one friend at a time. Wait, did you dump Jesse! I guess that makes sense, after all boys aren't your slice of cake, if you know what I mean." Amy laughed at herself and waited for a reply.

"No, me and Jesse are still friends Amy. She is a new girl that joined last month. She's super sweet. And she's 'blue eyes'." Beca knew the blonde would want more details about the strange redhead in her hospital, especially after saying blue eyes. That was what everyone had called Chloe before finding out who she was. "This is Chloe, Chloe this is Amy. She's been a nurse here for a few years. She was the first person I met at this hospital through a brief conversation about gloves. It was… interesting I guess would be the right word to use."

"Oh, so you're the one that Beca pulled out eh? Well ain't that cute. It's nice to meet you Chloe. I have to go do more work now." Amy handed Chloe Beca's information folder and walked out. "Goodbye Beca. Goodbye _cake_."

Finally able to leave, Beca shot up. "Amy, sometimes I swear. Okay, let's get out of here Chloe. The sooner the better. What time is it?" The brunette didn't want to waste time so she could go home and do nothing. "I still can't believe I can't drive. That just sucks."

Following behind the short girl, Chloe piped up. "Hey, uh, I can drive you around if you want. Like, if I'm not working or in class. If that works with you. But in return you _have _to help me study for my test. I don't want to fail being a firefighter for not knowing what a reducer is. That would really make me the laughing-stock of my class!" The girl fake sobbed at that thought. "But really, it would suck. So, I drive you around, you help me in class. Deal?" Chloe really did want help, but she also wanted to spend more time with Beca. And maybe the more time they spent together, the more Beca would open up to her...or like her more.

The two made it to the exit of the emergency room before Beca gave an answer. She was too busy contemplating her decision. "You don't have to drive me, you don't. But fine." The brunette slowed down because she needed Chloe to take the lead, she couldn't remember where they parked.

"Oh, and you're coming with me and Aubrey tomorrow. We are getting a kitten." Chloe spoke the words quickly and bolted off for her car before Beca could try saying no.

It actually didn't other Beca that they would be doing that. She didn't hate animals or anything, and cats were kind of loners, they didn't need humans. That was always something she found interesting and a lot of times wished she could be like. It took a minute for Beca to catch up with Chloe. "You know, you can be a bitch sometimes."

The redhead shrugged and opened the passenger door for Beca. "Get in." The brunette did as told and climbed in the car, she wanted to put her own seat belt on, but failed, making her rely on Chloe for something else again. She just couldn't escape the girl. And truthfully she didn't want to, the girl was living proof to Beca that she could do good and positively affect someone. Chloe secured Beca to the car and got in the drivers seat again. "Oh, you need to get a new phone already. Jesse was texting me non stop asking how you were." The redhead paused to pull her phone from her pocket. "Here, text him, I have to drive."

Beca grabbed the phone and unlocked the screen. "You know, if you're going to be working at the fire department, you should really put a passlock on your phone." She scrolled through the contacts until reaching Jesse's name. She sent a text to the boy and accidentally hit the back button to reveal all of the message threads Chloe had. Beca went to switch off of it, but the phone chimed some toon. "You got a text from Aubrey." She didn't mean to snoop or anything.

"What's it say?" Chloe couldn't even remember what she and Aubrey had been talking about, she last texted the blonde probably two hours earlier.

Tapping the screen, Beca decided to read the message to herself before reading it out loud. The message read 'look I know you have a crush on that girl for whatever reason, but get your butt home already. I can't wait all night for you.' Curious, Beca read the last text Chloe sent. That message said 'Took Beca to hospital. Going to be late.' The words of Aubrey's text suddenly hit Beca. Aubrey was talking about her. _But Chloe wouldn't...Jesse couldn't be telling the truth. No, that's not. No Aubrey has to be joking. _Beca could feel her face burning. She knew the blonde wasn't all too fond of her, so maybe she wasn't joking. But, why her?

"Well?" Chloe glanced at Beca really quick. She could see Beca's faces looked a bit red, although it could have just been her eyes playing tricks. After all, there wasn't too much light in the car. It was still suspicious.

Beca cleared her throat and answered. "She said that she wants you to get your butt home, she can't wait all night for you." The phone went off again, this time there was a text from Jesse. Beca's attention turned to that, but the message from Aubrey lingered in her mind.

_Calm yourself Aubrey. Geez. _"Okay, thanks. Sometimes that girl concerns me. She's too uptight." Chloe laughed to herself. The brown haired girl next to her didn't seem to notice, she was too busy staring at the phone screen.

The rest of the car ride was pretty much quiet. Beca had run out of things to say to say to Chloe that didn't involve asking what that text meant, and Chloe just didn't know what to say to Beca. It took twenty minutes to reach the apartment building. "Oh, hey you remembered…" When the car stopped, the brunette used her left hand to unbuckle the seat belt. "Hell yeah, did it." She had to reach across her body to open the door. "Thank you Chloe. Again, thank you for everything. I truly mean it." Beca set the redhead's phone down in the cup holder. "And thank you for letting me use that." The way Beca addressed the phone was unusual. She stood up and stretched out of the car. "I'll see you later Chloe." She was about to shut the door, but Chloe called out.

"Hey, no problem. Oh, don't forget your folder." The ginger grabbed the hospital folder from the back of her car and handed it to Beca. "I will see you tomorrow. I guess I will just knock on your door or something. What room number are you again?"

"204."

"Great. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Work on getting a new phone." Chloe smiled.

Beca nodded and called out one final 'goodbye' with a genuine smile on her face and shut the door. She turned from the silver car and made her way for her building.

Chloe was about to drive off, but she decided to check something first. She grabbed her phone and started to search for something. She found it in the message Aubrey has sent her. _Beca knows…_ Chloe started panicking in her car. That's why Beca's face was wierd. That's why she spoke funny. Beca knows about Chloe's crush. It was a very unsettling feeling. _Why didn't she call me out on it? Maybe she thought it was a joke. Maybe… But maybe not. Maybe she was just being nice to me considering she was trapped in the car with me. This isn't good, I can't lose this girl, I can't. Aubrey what have you done? _Chloe could feel her heart rate raising again.

* * *

**I apologize for this being a shorter chapter. I just really liked how it ended and I just felt it was good the way it was, I didn't really want to add anything more into it. I hope you enjoyed it though.**


	9. Fire Escape

**-Note- Okay peoples, so I don't mind negative reviews or anything, but a review for the last chapter just, I have to address it. The review said 'Your arm wouldn't be broken if you punched a wall.' First off, Beca didn't break her arm, she broke her wrist. Her wrist. Got it? Okay, well let me explain, you _can._ No, it doesn't happen everytime, but it does happen. Physics can explain it with the whole force being equal and opposite. The shock from hitting a wall can go through your bone and cause it to break, I can't explain it more than that, but you can look up more information than what I put. It's one of the reasons if you guys have ever seen karate people going to break boards or cinder blocks, they have to be careful or they can just screw up their arm or leg in some way. It does happen though, I swear. I'm not putting things in this story that are not very possible or are far out there. I chose this specific topic because I know firefighting and EMT, it's stuff I have learned and/or experienced. Got it? Okay end of this rant/whatever this is. So now, I hope you can enjoy this chapter, and please, uh, have a good day?**

* * *

Beca's dark blue eyes had been fixed on her bedroom ceiling for three hours. She had nothing to do, no one to text considering her phone was broken, and there was just no inspiration for music. She had gone on her computer for a few minutes but it just didn't seem like fun. Using her left hand instead of her right to use the mouse was just too much of a hassle. She was able to order a new phone and that was about it. Her phone would be ready for pickup at a nearby Verizon store, but considering Beca couldn't drive and the Verizon store was eleven miles away, Beca had to seen Jesse for it. That was the only other thing she had done on the computer. She sent a message to Jesse over Facebook telling him where to go. So after roaming her apartment for a few minutes and taking a walk outside, Beca found herself on her bed, bored to death. She tried sleeping, but after twelve hours of sleep, she just couldn't bring herself to it. And honestly, there was nothing on her mind. Nothing. Well, there was one thing. Beca's mind kept finding itself thinking about the text she had read the previous night.

No matter how much Beca wanted to not care, she couldn't help but think about it. She wanted to know if Aubrey was telling the truth. She could have just been mocking Chloe, like Jesse does to her. Beca had almost fully convinced herself that it was just a joke, but somewhere deep in her mind, she just couldn't accept that. What if it wasn't a joke? What if Chloe really did like Beca? The realization hit the girl. _What if Chloe really does likes me?_ Beca didn't really know how to feel about that thought. Why would she? Beca had only been cruel to the bubbly redhead. At least that's how Beca saw it. She thought she was a total bitch to everyone. _Chloe can't like me. She just can't, there's gotta be some rule against that. _It wasn't that she didn't want the icy eyed girl to like her, she just didn't want to hurt the girl anymore than she had already for not liking her. It made sense in Beca's mind, but if she had to explain it out loud, it would come out a jumbled mess.

Beca sighed and closed her eyes, seeing the plain white ceiling was becoming a bore and a giant eyesore. _I should do something about that. Plain is lame. _Her right arm started to itch uncontrollably, but sadly it was in a spot she couldn't reach. "Damn cast." She reached for the spot but was denied by the fiberglass shell. A knock coming from the front apartment door made Beca's attention change from the annoyance on her arm. _No one buzzed… who could that be? _The short girl stood up and slowly walked out of her room. Beca looked a mess she knew that, her hair had to look like bed head hair and she was still in her pajamas. The knocking was a steady pace that wouldn't stop. Beca placed her hand on the doorknob after unlocking the door. She didn't know who was on the other side and that was something to be wary of. Regardless, Beca opened the door, finally ceasing the obnoxious noise. Immediately she was greeted with a set of very warm lips crushing against her's. Beca pushed away and groaned.

"Hey sexy." The tall girl standing opposite of Beca winked and smiled. "Did you just wake up? I love it when your hair is all messy like that."

"I should have known it was you, why the fuck are you here Stacie? Didn't I tell you I want nothing to do with you? Can't you just take a damn hint?" The brunette's presence was unsettling. "I should have never given you the code to get into this building. "

Stacie fake cried. "Oh come on Beca. We were having such a good time the other night. Just the _two _of us. You have to admit it was nice too. But then we got back to the fire department and Jesse was there. And your _lady_ _friend_. They kind of interrupted a very calm night. And I figured neither of them would be here now, so I could have you all to myself." The girl took a step closer to Beca and grabbed the girl's waist. "You really can't get rid of me now."

The short girl started twisting her body, tried to get free, but it was hopeless. "Well Jesse will be here soon so your plan with fail. Now get off of me Stacie before I scream bloody murder. Security will come and take you away. You can't do much good then can you? Oh and this cast might just have to smash into your head." Beca was started to become extremely uncomfortable. Stacie was too close to her and was touching her too much. "The other night was nothing. I was nice to you yes, but now you're just going to far. I don't want to be near you. I remember why I broke up with you. I can't trust you Stacie. I can never trust you." Her voice softened and her eyes watered up. The green eyed girl saw the hurt, and let go of Beca. "Please go."

"I swear I'm different now. Still a hunter, but I'm different. I won't do that again Beca."

"Just shut up. Please. Just." Beca turned away and sighed. "Go. Get out of here. Or Jesse will force you out."

As if on cue, the boy knocked on the already open door. "Hey, someone was leaving the building so I just walked in…" His gaze locked onto Stacie instantly. "Why the fuck are you here?" He stepped closer and frowned. "Get out now. It's it bad enough you are at our station now? Can't you leave Beca alone at her home. Have you hurt her enough? Look at her wrist now because of you. First, you break her heart, yeah she dumped you which was smart, but you still broke her heart. Then you break her phone. Now you break her wrist. Just get out Stacie. Because I am pretty sure Beca did not invite your ugly beast face here." Jesse walked in between the two girls. He set the Verizon bag that was in his hand on the floor before he continued talking. "You have screwed Beca up enough, more than what she already was. She has new friends now. So she doesn't need you anymore. Goodbye vampire. I hope the sunlight burns you." The boy shoved Stacie back. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hit you. Or hurt you."

Stacie grinned and stepped back. She could see that Beca couldn't get rid of her herself. The short girl was definitely strong enough, mentally and physically so the fact Jesse had to do girl's dirty work meant Beca wasn't done with her. She was still mentally attached to Stacie. "Fine Jesse. Fine. I'll just leave. I may have lost this battle, but the war is still going on. One kiss at a time, I will remind Beca why she fell for me." Stacie winked and left the apartment.

Jesse turned his attention to Beca. "She kissed you? Again? Why do you let her keep doing that to her! Damn it Beca, do I need to go onto Stacie watch for you? Why'd you let her in anyway?" He wasn't mad, just confused. Jesse didn't get how Beca could keep putting herself through the same thing.

"I didn't. She knows how to get into this building. You have to remember that Jesse. There was a time when both of us liked her, remember?" Beca grabbed the Verizon bag from the floor and took the iPhone box out of it. "Thank you for getting this." She gave a half smile and pulled the phone out of the bag.

Knowing he would get no further with the girl, Jesse dropped his head in defeat. "No problem. I'm just glad you can text on your own phone again. How's the arm?" He didn't let the Stacie problem go away in his mind. The girl was a serious problem for everyone. She wasn't just hurting Beca. No, she was hurting Chloe too. It was just a good thing the redhead wasn't there for what just happened, she would be crushed.

"It hurts. I need to get the prescriptions filled for my medicines. Sucks I can't drive. I guess I'll ask Chloe when she picks me up if we can stop by a place to get them filled."

"Oh right! You're going kitten hunting with Chloe and Aubrey today. Fun. You know, you could always be Chloe's personal kitten." Jesse gave a devious smile. That earned him an unpleasant look from Beca. "I know, I know, you don't like her, but still, you can learn to. I mean she's totally into you. You would be so great together, She's everything that _beast _isn't. Kind, caring, she really does care for you. Not only that, but she's a very interesting person that you share a very special bond with."

The words made Beca's stomach drop. "No… She can't, she doesn't like me. We are friends. That is all. SHE ISN'T MY CAKE!" the brunette screamed the last sentence.

There was a puzzled look on Jesse's very handsome face. Then realization hit. "Was Amy your nurse last night? Aw, I miss her! But she is right. Chloe is your cake. You just don't know it yet. Sometimes I wish you weren't so stubborn so you could see it too."

"Wish all you want Jesse, I don't like her." Beca sighed.

"So when is the blue eyed beauty coming to pick you up anyway? Along with the blonde friend?" The thought of Aubrey made Jesse's mind spin. Chloe may be a beauty to Beca, but Aubrey was drop dead gorgeous in the eyes of Jesse.

Beca shrugged. She really didn't know, it wasn't like they had exactly planned it out. Beca had only just gotten a new phone and Chloe was in class all day. "I would hope soon though. It's closing in on five. Animal shelters don't just stay open all night."

"That is very true. So how about while we wait we play with your new phone." Jesse grabbed the black phone from his friend's hand and started playing around with it. "You should probably get one of those lifeproof cases for this thing. You know, in case you drop it in the water again or something. You never know." The boy held the phone out in front of him and made a ridiculously scared face. He pulled Beca in and he took a picture and pulled the phone back closer. "This is a great picture. Grade A. You look like a grumpy cat. And… set. We are your new background." Jesse handed the phone back to Beca. "You know, I think we could be a great couple."

"Yeah, _totally._ I can see that." Beca shoved Jesse. "I'm going to let this phone charge. You know the routine, eat whatever, watch whatever- NOT 'Chicago Fire'- and whatever. I have to go get ready. If they show up, let them in. Got it?" She grabbed a plastic bag from a kitchen drawer.

"Get it. Go get ready for your hot date." Jesse already had the remote in his hand. Beca was going to comment back, but she decided against it. It was just easier to ignore the boy.

So Jesse went against his short friend's words and started watching 'Chicago Fire'. He really did hate watching it, but at the same time it was just so darn fun to make fun of. He also took Beca's offer on food and went into her refrigerator. He grabbed some milk and shut the door. He then went to a cabinet and pulled a box of Reese's out. He poured the two into a bowl and waited for the cereal to get soggy before eating. Jesse moved back to where the Tv was and plopped on the seat. He was very content with his life at the moment. The seat was so soft and comfortable, the show was so laughable, and the food was yummy. He started eating the cereal and relaxed. Yet, relaxing wasn't an option. No, even at his friend's house Jesse had to to do. As soon as he got comfortable, a buzz filled the air. Jesse took a deep breath and stood up. He walked next to the door and pressed a button. "Yeah?"

"Jesse? Hi! It's Chloe! Can you let us in please?"

That was all the brown haired boy needed. He hit another button and placed his hand on the door. He opened it up and walked back to his seat, and his cereal. "Don't worry Reese's, I didn't forget about you." Jesse took a spoonful of the food and shoved it in his mouth. Back in his comfortable spot, he continued with the food.

A few minutes passed and two figures appeared from the door. "Hey Jesse, where's Beca?" The perky redhead spoke as she walked over to Jesse.

"Probably struggling with a keeping her arm dry in the shower. Maybe you should go help her." Jesse chuckled and went back to his food. "It may be a bit, just make yourselves at home. Hi Aubrey, good to see you again."

"Yeah, likewise. Maybe if we were at someone's house who wasn't such a bitch it would be better." The blonde inspected the apartment and gave a disgusted look. "It's so dark here, what is that girl's problem with colors… and decoration."

Chloe nudged Aubrey. "That girl has a name, remember?" The redhead could feel her hands shaking, she hadn't talked to Beca since finding out what Beca had read, she didn't know how the girl was going to react. Maybe she didn't even want to see Chloe anymore. But she wouldn't be getting ready then, would she.

Jesse stood up and looked at Chloe. "Hey, uh, I have something we need to talk about." He glanced at the closed bedroom door and moved closer. With a nod of approval, Jesse started up again. "If Beca seems off, just don't pry too much. The beast was here today. I just thought it was fair for you to know. Just be your normal charming self and remind her of how great you are, got it? This just hasn't been her week."

The redhead slowing bobbed her head up and down. _Stacie. Great more drama. Maybe it will get Beca's mind off of that text. But maybe not. _ Chloe bit her lip and looked at the two other people in the room. It was time to spill what happened, and confirm was Jesse already knew. "Guys, I think Beca knows I have a crush on her." The words were a harsh whisper.

Aubrey shook her head. "Well you don't exactly hide it well. You're an open book."

"No, I mean. You know that text you sent me last night? About getting my butt back? Well, you know how you said something about my crush on Beca? Well, she had my phone when you sent that. She was using it to talk to you Jesse. And she told me I had a text, I told her to open it. She read the text. She knows. She was acting weird afterwards. I swear. I don't know what to do if she won't want to talk to me. I don't want to be the next Stacie." Chloe shook her head and sat down. She was probably just throwing things out of proportion, but she couldn't bare the thought of not having Beca as a friend, or even worse having an awkwardness between them.

Jesse didn't really seem shocked about the red haired girl's words at all. "You know Chloe, if Beca didn't want to see you, you wouldn't be in this apartment right now. I don't know what she knows, I don't know how she feels, but I do know she still cares for you. I wouldn't worry too hard about. Besides, she didn't seem all that freaked out about seeing you before. It's probably all in your head Chloe. Just don't stress yourself out." Giving his charming smile, Jesse took another spoonful of cereal. The worry in Chloe's eyes didn't go away. "Oh! Put your number in." He went over to Beca's charging phone and held it in the air. "She got her phone, but didn't get the contacts switched onto it." Chloe did as told and typed her information in. When she finished, she handed the phone back to Jesse. The frowned at the screen and furiously tapped on the screen. "Same number."

Aubrey started tapping her foot on the floor. "By the time she gets out, the animal shelter will be closed. I want a kitten already!" The blonde was very on edge.

There was a soft creaking of a door opening. The trio turned to see a miserable Beca standing at her bedroom doorway. "That was the most difficult thing I have ever had to do." She walked over to the group and shook her head. "Hi Chloe! Hi Aubrey." Beca wasn't as cheerful seeing the blonde, but she knew she had to deal.

"You took _forever_." Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned away.

Chloe gave a huge perky smile and the worry in her eyes turned into a twinkle. She was so happy to see that Beca seemed happy to see her.

Beca looked into Chloe's amazing eyes and a warth filled her. All of the misery and anger from before went away. Something overcame the brunette, she didn't know what though. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yes! Thank you! Finally, let's _go._" Aubrey was already at the doorway.

The other two girls just laughed. "Okay, let's go then." Beca turned her attention on Jesse and the Tv behind him. Damn it Jesse what did I say about watching that crap!" She frowned and punched him in the arm. "You're so dumb sometimes I swear."

Jesse pretended to take offence from that. "Whatever! Oh don't forget your phone!" He unplugged the iPhone and handed it to his brunette friend. "Be safe okay? I don't want you to lose a hand to a puppy."

"Yeah, thanks mom. Bye. Lock up when you're done." She turned to the boy and looked back at Chloe. "I'm ready."

The redhead nodded. "Yes! Kitten time!" She ran towards the door and pushed Aubrey out.

Beca shook her head and followed out. Her earlier conversation with Jesse played through her head. _I could be your kitten._ She got closer to the redhead until she was able to grab the tan girl with her left hand. "Thank you for taking me." She felt grateful to have such a sweet person in her life. Jesse did have a good point, Chloe was a much better choice than Stacie. It's funny how much you can think about during a shower. She still wasn't convinced of her feelings, but Beca wanted to at least try being something for Chloe. The redhead could be a good escape from the Stacie problem. She could be the solution. Maybe.

"Well you had no choice. You owed me." The contact made Chloe's heart race again. Why was Beca acting like this?

* * *

**I know the ending is a bit...odd to say the least, just bare with me for now, I'm trying to get Beca's mind to start actually processing more of what's going on. But just, I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless.**


	10. Save Her

"I can't believe we had to go drop off her prescription before going. Why couldn't Jesse just do it?" Aubrey moaned from the front passenger seat of Chloe's car. "This is cutting into _our_ kitten time. I won't accept coming home with no cat today. We have already waited forever to get one. And if this bitch stops us-"

The blonde was cut off by the redhead. "Aubrey calm yourself, it takes five minutes to drop off a prescription. It was on the way to the animal shelter anyway. We still have two hours, it closes at 7:30, remember? Just chill out. We will have our kitten."

Aubrey impatiently tapped her fingers on the door. "We still have twenty minutes to get there, not including this stop, and we have to go through all of the paperwork just to try adopting a kitten. That alone with be another thirty minutes probably. I Beca ten minutes before coming out of that building. That takes up an hour. We will only have an hour to pick a kitten, give or take a few minutes. If they have thirty cats, that only gives us two minutes a cat. Two minutes Chloe. That isn't enough time, you can't judge a cat in two minutes!" Aubrey was starting to panic. When she plans, she panics at the thought of failure. It was a normal thing for the girl. "If we don't get a kitten today, we may never. The perfect cat could be there but we will never know."

"Seriously Aubrey. I get it, you really want a cat, but you don't have to freak out about it. Two minutes is fine. When you see the perfect cat, you just know. After that all of the other cats are just number two. It will be fine Aubrey. We will get our cat today. It's okay. I swear." Cloe rested her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"I forgot about that actual buy of the cat! That's like ten minutes. Chloe, that leaves us with less than two minutes a cat! If we don't get him, or her, this will be your fault. You're the one that invited her. Look, I know you got it bad for her, but that doesn't mean you should just take her everywhere. In fact, if you're so afraid she was freaked out by that text, you should just stay away from her. Give it time and distance. Just calm down. Oh yeah, and her grabbing your hand, it was cute how your face turned redder than your hair. Just be glad you're not a guy, that would have been embarrassing…" The blonde felt no comfort from the other girl's words.

Chloe turned her head away from Aubrey. She knew what her friend was implying and it was embarrassing to think about. "Whatever Posen!"

Aubrey huffed. "You're so easy Beale." She frowned and looked out the window. _You're only going to get your heart broken by this girl. Beca Mitchell is bad news. _"Hey, earlier you and Jesse brought up Stacie. When you say Stacie, do you mean Stacie Conrad?" When she got a nod for a reply, Aubrey continued. "So that's what you meant by a blast from the past. Man, I haven't seen her in forever, God I miss her. All the fun times use three would have." Her voice suddenly lowered. "Have you told Beca about the past you two have yet? Because the way you talked about Stacie before, it doesn't sound like those two have good standings for each other."

This made Chloe's stomach drop. "No. She doesn't, and I have no plans on tell her. Not yet at least. Stacie has just been too much of a problem for Beca. I don't think her knowing about it would be a good thing. Not right now anyway."

"Look, we both know I don't like Beca all too much, she's just trouble that will play with your emotions. However, as your best friend I should warn you, be careful. If you don't tell her and Stacie does, you could be out a potential girlfriend, and a friend. I don't want you hurt, but if this girl is what make you happy, you should just tell her. If she is your friend, she will be fine with it. I don't want you to lose your happiness." Aubrey didn't like the idea of Chloe and Beca. Beca seemed like a loose cannon that was waiting to blow. She may be Chloe's savior, but her screaming at the restaurant did not leave a positive impression in the blonde's mind. If fact, just the way Beca acted seemed unpleasant. Trouble had to be tattooed on her forehead or something. She should come with a warning sign.

"Thanks for the advice Aubrey, but I think I will hold off for now. Besides, if Stacie also wants Beca, I'm sure she will keep quiet too." Chloe saw the brunette walking over so the conversation ended there. The back door opened and Beca took a spot behind the driver's seat.

After a short struggle, the girl managed to buckle herself in. Chloe had offered earlier to get her in, but Beca didn't want to be a bigger burden than she already was. She had to do some stuff on her own. Independent was one way to put it, stubborn was what the ginger called it. "Thank you for stopping there. Sorry it's taking from the kitten time." The words made Aubrey shoot Chloe an angry look.

"It's no problem, I swear!" Chloe smiled and started the car up. "Besides, we are on our way there now." The car was taken out of park and started rolling down the hill they were parked on. They were finally going to get to the one place that was going to the bitchiness out of Aubrey.

The rest of the car ride was kept in silence. Beca had nothing more to say and Chloe didn't want to say anything. Aubrey was too busy freaking out everytime they lost a minute of time, which was obviously every minute. It actually amused the short girl in the back. Watching the blonde twitch and grow irritable over time itself. When they pulled up to the animal shelter, a rush of happiness flooded Aubrey. "Finally." She got out of the car and made a beeline for the buildings entrance.

Chloe got out but waited behind with Beca. She watched the short girl struggle a little, and even if she wanted to help, Chloe knew she shouldn't. Besides, Beca found her way around and got out of the car. "Maybe I should sit behind Aubrey, at least my good hand will control the buckle. And I can kick her seat." The brunette smiled, content with her idea.

"She may have your head if you do that." Chloe smiled and headed for the door. The warth as before filled her when Beca's hand slipped into her's. "Your hands are really warm Beca. It's nice." Now with a bigger smile and a crimson face, Chloe lead Beca into the animal shelter.

When Aubrey saw the two girls, she moaned. "Get a room already." This earned a blushing Beca, something that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. _Oh Chloe, you haven't ruined things with this girl. Sadly, she's into you too. You are just too blind to see it. _Aubrey knew her earlier conversation with Choe wasn't over yet. "I already got us checked in since you two snails don't seem to understand what a time limit means."

"Well thanks Aubrey." Chloe's grip on Beca's hand loosened. "When do we do the paperwork?"

"Right now." A small Asian girl with a very mute voice stated. No one could hear her though, they just noticed her appear from the open doorway. She set papers down on the counter separating her with the other girls. "Fill this out." She held a pen in the air.

After exchanging a few confused glances, Aubrey moved forward. She grabbed the pen from the other girl. As her eyes fell to the paper, she caught a glimpse of the girls name. Chloe also moved towards the counter, with her grip on Beca's hand gone, the redhead could only focus on the kitten she so eagerly wanted. The two worked on the paperwork for a few minutes while Beca just hung back. She didn't really want to intrude on the adoption process for the two.

"Hey, Lilly, I have a question, what does this question mean?" Aubrey pointed at the paper, some question asking about past pets. She received an inaudible response. After asking the girl to repeat herself, the blonde just gave up. She couldn't hear what the girl was trying to say. "Okay, I'll just try figuring it out on my own. Thanks." It was easy to hear the frustration in her voice.

When the paperwork was all done and processed, the three girls were allowed into the back. They were hit with the echos of dogs barking from behind a large glass door. The Asian girl led them past that room and back to the last door in that colorful hallway. "Here we are. One time, I found a dead raccoon here."

"Thanks." Aubrey pushed passed the girl and walked into the room. She again couldn't hear what Lilly had to say. The other two girls followed behind, and lit up from seeing all the cats.

Chloe found herself in front of a all black kitten with bright blue eyes. The nameplate on the cage read 'Midnight'. The redhead stuck her head in and the cat came over to her. She purred and rubbed against Chloe's finger. She was instantly pleased. The cat let out a meow and it just melted the girl's heart.

"She has your beautiful eyes you know that?" Beca crept up behind Chloe while she was distracted and whispered in the girl's ear. "Adorable like you too." The brunette stuck her finger out and watched as the kitten licked her finger.

The words threw Chloe off. _Is Beca hitting on me? _"Yeah, she is pretty darn cute isn't she?" The redhead was trying to stay calm, but she mind was spinning. _I am pretty adorable aren't I? _Sometimes she could be quite vain. She smiled and looked at the other kittens around. "But all of them are pretty darn cute. This will be hard."

Beca nodded and walked away from Chloe. She enjoyed flattering the ginger. Beca was about to walk to the corner, but a tiny calico caught her attention. The kitten drew her in and Beca found herself admiring the long furred cat. Since it was pretty much impractical for a calico to be a boy, Beca didn't have to figure out the gender. The cat had the most intense emerald eyes she had ever seen. They mesmerized the short girl. "Well aren't you a cutie." The cat walked towards the front of her cage and tilted her head. Beca's fingers found their way in and she started petting the kitten. "Yeah, you're a sweetheart." A soft purr came from the metal home. The kitten, which was named Gem, opened her mouth as if she wanted to meow, but nothing came out. At that moment, Beca was sold. She hadn't even come to get a pet, but she wanted this cat. Nothing more, nothing less. Gem would be her's, and after a name change, the two would live a happy life together. "I want you. I shall call you something and you will be my ssomething. Got it? I want you." Beca mumbled the words as she continued watching the kitten. "I want nothing more." She pulled out her phone and took a picture. A few taps on the screen and the picture was sent to Jesse with a caption 'we are getting her. You have no choice'.

Beca had been so focused on the kitten, that she didn't see Aubrey watching her. The girl had already seen Gem, but didn't find her 'the one'. Something in the blonde found Beca's interaction with the kitten adorable. She walked to Chloe, who was refocused on Midnight. "Your girlfriend found a kitten for herself."

The words made Chloe turn to find Beca across the room. She couldn't see the girls face, so she didn't know what was going through the girl's mind. "So what?"

"Nothing. Just thought you would be interested in that. Maybe you can adopt her. Just put her in a cage and call her a cat. You'll have a new pet. Maybe you can save her from the bitterness she holds." Changing the subject the blue eyed blonde looked away from Chloe. "Who is this kitten?" Aubrey pointed at Midnight. "Aren't you adorable."

"I want her Aubrey. I really want her."

The blonde stuck her finger into the cage and without hesitation, she spoke up. "Which one are you talking about? Beca, or," Aubrey looked at the nameplate, "or Midnight?" She continued with the cat. The pure black kitten was pretty darn cute.

Chloe found herself unable to answer for a minute, and when she could, she stuttered. "W-well, B-both." She found her nerves getting the best of her for no apparent reason. "Midnight isn't spayed, but she's had all her shots. She's eleven weeks old. Please Aubrey, can we have her? Please!"

The taller girl knew Chloe's heart was set on the cat, and well she had to admit, she really like the kitten. After a moment, she spoke up. "Looks like we have our newest addition to the family." Aubrey smiled and walked to Lilly. "We want Midnight."

Lilly nodded and walked off to get a cardboard cat carrier. Chloe walked over to Beca and studied the girl's face. "You getting this cat?" The brunette nodded, too busy to actually answer. "Great! We can have cats that are best friends."

Beca nodded again. "I have to go get that paperwork done. Keep this cat on guard please." There was no one else in the room to protect Gem from, except Aubrey, but she already agreed on midnight.

The next thirty minutes were kind of hectic. Beca's last minute decision threw everything off of Aubrey's schedule. They had to wait for her to fill all of her paperwork out, and then pay for her cat and it just really upset Aubrey. They were still on schedule really and it wasn't like it mattered, they were getting their kitten. But when everything was done and all the paperwork was filled out, the cat food was bought from the shelter, and the kittens were put in their carrier, the three walked out. With food and two kittens. To Beca, it all seemed weird. She wasn't planning on getting a cat. No not really. But something about the kitten, who still needed a new name, made her unable to resist. She just hoped that she would be a good parent.

"Well Midnight, time to go to your new home." Aubrey talked through the cardboard box. The three, well five, piled into the car and Chloe started the car up.

"Beca, we are going to mine and Aubrey's apartment. Got it? Good, you have no choice." The redhead spoke from the front seat. Beca honestly didn't hear the girl, the cat in her lap was too distracting.

A thirty five minute trip later, and the three were outside an apartment building. Beca got out of the car, still struggling, and got close to Chloe. "Oh we are at your place today?" She winked and followed the blue eyed girl into the building.

The wink was the final straw. Beca was acting _too _friendly. It was out of character. After they arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, Chloe whipped around to look at Beca. "What is going on with you Beca? You are acting strange. It's like you're not even Beca."

"I don't know what you mean." The brunette frowned and set the kitten box down.

"I think you do. You're toying with me aren't you? After reading that text from last night. You know how I feel, and now you are just toying with me. You are just going to hurt me. You're trying to build me up and are going to break me down." Chloe took a deep breath and added, "Just tell me the truth and I will forgive you. Just tell me what your game is."

The words hit Beca hard. That wasn't what she was doing. Was it? _Am I really that bitch? I can't be like Stacie, can I?_ The brunette knew she was going to have to explain herself, but she didn't know how.

* * *

**So this was a rushed chapter. I'm sorry, but I only had today to work on it, and this is just a stepping stone chapter. The next chapter should be longer and a lot more entertaining. So I'm sorry if this is a but dull too, it just needed to be written. I _promise_ that the next chapter will be better. However, I am going to take my time on it, I plan on it being an extra long chapter. It may or may not be a very drama-filled chapter, but then again, when isn't there drama? Oh and if there is a delay, I'm sorry, I do have schoolwork I have to focus on and other stores I should probably be working on too. The chapter will be out within the week (if you really call that a delay). So I hope you managed with this chapter, and again I'm sorry it's rushed. **


	11. Tie Me Up

"I don't understand you Beca, I really don't. You're acting way too sweet. I swear! I thought you were different than that. I thought you actually cared. Just stop playing with me." Chloe couldn't resist stating what was on her short crush. "Stop. If you don't like me, that's fine. That's whatever, but being a bitch is just lame. It's hurtful."

_Ouch, I'm a bitch. _Beca frowned to herself. "Chloe let me explain please. I swear, I'm not trying to hurt you. Why would I want to do that? You've only been sweet to me." The short girl took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "Please understand, this was nothing against you. Yeah, that text meant something. It freaked me out, I didn't believe it was true. Then I felt bad Chloe. I felt like it was wrong for you to like me. I wasn't worth your time. I'm very cold-hearted and people tend not to like me that much. So I felt bad and after thinking about it, I wanted to be.." Beca paused trying to think of the right word to use. "...I wanted to be more open. I wanted to be more positive. I don't want you to hate me for it. I want you to understand, I'm not doing this to be mean. I'm doing it because it feels wrong being less open. I'm sorry you feel like I was just playing you, but I promise that's not what it is. I know it probably still sounds just as bad, but it wasn't supposed to be."

Chloe watched as her short friend explained herself. The words kind of made sense, but at the same time it didn't. "Beca that's the dumbest thing I have ever heard. You can't just think that being, what, more touchy is better. It's not. In fact, it's pretty lame. I mean, what the hell is the point? Why would that make me want to like you any more? It's just downright annoying. I already like you. I like you for who you _are_ not what you think you should be. Because frankly, I like you better when you're not doing that. At least then I could tell you were being you. Now you're just acting to fit a role of someone you aren't. It's ugly. I don't need you to hold my hand, or wink, or anything like that to show me that you care about me. Got it? It may be cool for a minute, but it is confusing. Sure, I think it's awesome that you would hold my hand, but not like that. Not because you think you should, but because you want to. Clearly you don't want you. You just think you should. So stop it Beca. Until you actually want to be more _open_ as you put it. You changing yourself, even a little bit for this is just insulting." Actually, that was all Chloe wanted. She wanted Beca to be more open to her, but it still seemed wrong.

Aubrey stood about ten feet away from the two girls. She had missed the first part of the conversation due to getting Midnight's litterbox and food dish all set up. She only caught Chloe's last speech. "You two are so weird, I swear. Just kiss and make up why don't you?" She walked closer, with Midnight in her armed and glowered. "Seriously, whatever the problem is, you two should just work it out. It cannot be anything so bad that you two can't find a way around it." The blonde was about to add something else, but her voice failed her. For a moment she panicked thinking Chloe opened up about the Stacie situation, but then she remembered what she heard the redhead saying, so she knew it wasn't that. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Beca took the lead on this one. "No, it isn't. It's my fault for acting so stupid, Chloe has her right to feel disappointed." She raised her hand in the air and continued. "I didn't mean anything by it Chloe, I just feel wrong being like this. But I'll stop. I don't want to be a bitch to you, or make you feel like I'm being a bitch because of that text. I'm not going to toy with you. I'm not going to be like her. I refuse to be like that monster. Toying with people's emotions. I get it. I get it sucks." The brunette put her hands down and looked to her feet. "I should probably go now…"

"You can't leave, remember? I have to drive you. Besides, you have a promise to uphold." Chloe pushed the argument aside and started with a new conversation. She didn't want to think about it anymore, Beca was clearly ashamed of what she did. "You need to help me study. Don't think you are going to get out of it that easy. And I won't let you get rid of me." The ginger winked at Beca. Just because the brunette couldn't do it, didn't mean Chloe couldn't either. "I have two days until this test and I will not accept failing." She turned around and started walking. "I'll be right back, I have to go get my books." With that, Chloe disappeared.

Midnight jumped out of Aubrey's hand and started scratching Beca's pants. "If you break a promise, you might just die from a kitten. How are we supposed to explain that to Jesse?" The blonde laughed and grabbed the kitten. A meow coming from the box next to Beca made Aubrey shake her head. "Let her out of her box. What's your cat's name again?"

"Nothing yet." Beca bend down and pulled her green eyed calico from the pet carrier. "It was Gem, but I'm not a fan of that name." The kitten started purring. "It's just doesn't fit. It's too bland. I just haven't figured out what to choose yet."

"Beca, what did you do to get Chloe upset? What were you faking? Because whatever it was, please stop. I don't like seeing her in pain, or her being upset. And if you cause her any more pain than you already have, I will hunt you down. If you think that's a joke, try me. She is my best friend and so far, I'm really not fond of you. Generally my first impression of someone is good. So go ahead. Prove me wrong, for Chloe's sake. I still don't think you're good for her though. Why she likes you is just pathetic. But at least you aren't the worst option. Although, I think a few of your _friends_ would be better. And actually are better." Aubrey shook her head is disappointment. "But I promised Chloe I'd play nice, so what do you want for dinner?"

Beca kept her mouth closed and thought hard. Not about food, but about what Aubrey said. The way she put emphasis on the word 'friends'. "What do you mean my friends? You only know Jesse."

"Do I?" Aubrey gave a dark grin and turned away from Beca. "So Chinese food, right?" The blonde pulled her phone out and placed Midnight on the floor. She dialed a number and without asking anyone, placed an order over the phone. As she was hanging up the phone, Chloe reappeared with her books and a backpack. "I have to go in twenty minutes to pick up dinner. We decided on Chinese, I got you some soup and orange chicken. Aubrey shoot a glance at Beca while she spot to Chloe. "Any of course I got some dumplings. And rice. And everything it seems, we should really cut back on what we get when we go, we get a lot."

"Thanks Aubrey, you're the best. You know me so well." Chloe chuckled a little and went to find a seat on the black leather couch. "Come on Beca." She patted the open spot to her left. "Let's start already."

The shortest of the three girls took the spot next to Chloe and grabbed out of the books. "Let's see…" Beca started flipping through the textbook until she found something worth asking. "What are the three types of fire attack? If you say offensive or defensive, you're fired. I hope you know that." Even though she laughed, it was a mistake Beca had made when she was in training. She never really did live it down either, Jesse always reminded her about it when they went off for a call. He would generally call out football plays, and chant out the imaginary score along with 'defense'. Typically he found himself the punchline of the joke, with a bruise to prove it. If Beca couldn't live it down, the boy couldn't either. He had to endure the pain too.

"Let's see...direct and indirect…" Chloe started listing, but for some reason drew a blank at the third type. "Direct…" The redhead was struggling. "It's on the tip of my tongue I swear." She started thinking harder until the lightbulb finally lit up in her head. "Combination. Wow, why was that so hard?" Chloe shook her head, frustrated in herself. "I better pass this test."

"You go it right, it just took a moment. You won't get penalized for thinking. It's all multiple choice, so you'll have the options. The answer is there, you just have to find it. Just think of it that way. There are one hundred and fifty questions. That's forty five questions you can get wrong." Beca was trying to calm Chloe down, it was just difficult. "Just don't stress. I'm sure you'll do fine. So stop thinking you can't do it." She flipped through the book again until finding another test worthy question. "What is a class K fire extinguisher used for?"

"Grease fires, like cooking oils… That is easy." Chloe's face lit up, nailing that question with no sweat. "Class D is metals, C is like.. electronics, B is gas, and A is normal. Like paper, or plastic. The more general stuff I guess is a way to put that. I can't really explain it all too great. But a carbon dioxide fire extinguisher can be used on class B or C fires." Chloe felt like an expert on fire extinguishers, she spent more time studying those than she did anything else.

"See, you can do this. You got that down." Beca thought hard for her next question, then she remembered what Chloe had said the previous night. "What is a reducer?" It was only a joke, but the redhead hadn't caught out. She was going to answer, but Beca cut her off. "You don't need to answer that one, it was only a joke. You said you didn't want to fail for not knowing what a reducer is." The brunette thought she was witty. "I mean, it's not that hard, it is in the name. _Reduce_r_. _Using context clue, you can figure that one out. If not, we aren't friends."

Chloe giggled, realizing what Beca meant. "I might have to get that one wrong. That is, if you promise that we can't be friends anymore." The bright eyed girl tried her best to tease the dark blue eyes. She didn't really think it worked because Beca knew she had Chloe and wouldn't be getting rid of her anytime soon. Even if the brunette could be so foolish at times. Besides, not being friends could just mean that they had to be girlfriends. They Beca could be protected by Stacie's desire to win the girl over again for whatever reason. But, what had the girl done to Beca anyway? Chloe never did get a full answer to that, she wasn't going to pry, but it would be nice to know the truth. It would put her mind at ease. Well maybe. Maybe it was better for Chloe not to know, depending on what happened, she really didn't need to know the details. That thought of Beca and Stacie doing something inappropriate made a shiver go down her spine. Even though she had no place to worry about such a thing. She knew just how seductive Stacie could be when she wanted something, or someone for that matter. Thoughts of things Chloe didn't want to see flooded her mind, and the ginger tried fighting them off the best she could.

"Uh, are you okay Chloe? You're just shaking your head like some maniac or something. I was just joking, we can still be friends…" Beca looked at the girl confused. _Wow, I am just really messing Chloe up today. _Beca felt bad for the entire day. She regretted it. Every part of it, except getting her nameless kitten. _Hmmm, I still gotta name her, maybe Chloe could help… but we are studying. Maybe later. If she doesn't keep acting all weird. _"You're such an oddball . I hope you understand and accept it, but if you don't, too bad. You're crazy."

Back to the real world, Chloe realized Beca's words were meant for her. "Fine, I can deal with that, but at least I can not break my hand hitting a wall." She smiled and poked the red cast. "Really Beca, I think you have anger problems, you should probably get that checked out." The redhead winked again and placed her hand on Beca's, who immediately pulled back. It brought Chloe back to reality. She just told Beca not to touch her unless she truly wanted to, and obviously she didn't want to. Chloe got the message loud and clear. Even though it was her fault, she still felt hurt by the brown haired girls actions.

However, Beca was freaking out in her mind. She was afraid it was some kind of trap and that she would get yelled at again if she didn't pull away. The warmth and softness of her friend's hand was actually very comforting, and she didn't want to pull away. She felt obligated to. Unfortunately. "Not a broken hand, a broken wrist." Beca corrected her friend. _And a broken heart. _"If I have anger problems, then it wouldn't be _my_ wrist that would be hurting. It would be someone else's face. And arms...and legs. But I don't have anger problems, so only I'm the one hurting." Beca gave a half hearted smile. It was clearly forced.

Aubrey had been calmly been playing with Midnight and Beca's calico until she finally got sick of hearing what she could only describe as flirting. She got up and headed for the apartment door. "Okay, I'm done. I'm going to go get the food. You two stay here and _study,_ if that's what you're going to call it." She put air quotes around study. "Goodbye." She opened the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Beca stared at the door for a bit before speaking up. "Well that was bizarre."

"No, that is Aubrey. She does that when she feels left out. She gets all upset and yeah. It's normal. In fact," Chloe looked at her watch, "it was a few days overdue. I'm surprised." She clapped for no one. "I'm proud of her." Beca nodded, still confused. "Anyway, quiz me some more." Chloe vigorously tapped the textbook with her finger. "Next question."

"Whose safety is most important?" Beca's tone went dark and serious. It was quite frightening actually. "This time I mean it, if you ever get this wrong, take a break, just give yourself some time to breath and relax. It isn't worth it."

"Your own. But what do you mean?" Chloe was getting confused. "I get it, your own safety is above all others, but why take a break?"

Beca started scratching at her cast and moan in annoyance. "Because, do you want to be the next gravestone? If you don't know your limits or see what your safety means, you just going to get hurt. Or get something else hurt. Do you really want to die over nothing? It's not worth it Chloe. Protect yourself. Got it? I don't want you to be my next call. Again. One time is enough. Just be careful." The warning seemed out of the blue, but it had good intentions. Beca was thinking about the other night, what had happened. She just wanted to make sure her red haired friend wouldn't do the same. No going into traffic. "I hope you know how to use rope." A random thought Beca thought was necessary to add.

The conversation ended there. Beca continued to quiz Chloe for the next half hour. It was only cut off because Aubrey was back with their food. It was getting pretty late and everyone was hungry. The three girls gathered into the kitchen to grab some food. Aubrey had gotten herself an egg roll and vegetable lo mein. The blonde had ordered Beca fried rice and chow mein, not a terrible choice. Especially considering the brunette had no choice in her food choice. So the three ate together, peacefully, there was no hair tearing out, no bloodshed, no screaming matches. It was just a nice quiet dinner. No one would be able to guess there was an argument before, and a disliking among the girls. In fact, Aubrey was sweet to Beca, she was polite and listened to that the girl had to say when she did speak the few words she had to. The lack of hate was due to the little interaction Beca had with Chloe. They spoke, but they weren't close, no one was flirting, so Aubrey didn't feel uncomfortable. It was a nice change of pace for them all. It was something that wouldn't last though. Something had been bugging Beca and she couldn't really get it off of her mind. No matter how hard she tried, it kept coming back. She had kept quiet about it during her study time, but it was really nagging her. the wheels in her mind started to slowly turn, and she was starting to get an answer, but as soon as it popped into her mind, she lost it. As dinner was finishing up, she finally got it. She was able to hold onto the thought without losing it.

She shot up from the table, making the two girls and cats jump. "I know what you meant!"

Beca pointed to Aubrey. "I get it now. You meant Stacie. You think she's a better choice! That she is a better choice. I get you now. Something happened. What the hell is it? I want to know now. Why would anyone in their right mind ever think Stacie is a good choice for anyone? Or are you just admitting to be in the wrong mind? I bet so. You're so screwed up Aubrey."

After kicking her blonde friend in the foot, Chloe stood up kind of hid her face. It was time to fess up. "It isn't all that crazy Beca. Aubrey isn't lying or out of her mind or anything, she's speaking from truth. I mean, she's wrong, but she's speaking the truth too." The ginger fought to find the right words. She was frustrated, not only in Aubrey, but herself. She should have told Beca sooner, now she facing the chance of losing the brunette if she doesn't handle the news and explanation that well. Chloe wasn't prepared for this either. She told Aubrey she wasn't ready to tell Bea yet, why couldn't Aubrey respect that? Even if she didn't like the shortie, she should at least respect what her best friend had to say. "It's a long story, there is a lot of explaining, and I know you won't like it, I'm sure you won't." There was a long silence as Chloe tried to work up the courage to say what she had to, she was just so ashamed of what she we going to say. "Beca, I used to date Stacie."

* * *

**Okay, I'm just going to explain. I know I said this chapter would be longer, but I ended up breaking it into two parts, it felt like it would flow better that way. The second part is going to mostly a flashback so I didn't want to have this long chapter like that. In my opinion, it just didn't seem to flow right. Besides, now there is a pre warning of the flashback. So I'm sorry this isn't a super long chapter, and I'm sorry it took a week to post, but I will try my best to finish the next chapter up tomorrow. I started it up, it was originally in this chapter, but then it was cut out. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter regardless. **


	12. Just a Spark

Beca's jaw dropped open. The news shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Instead, Aubrey spoke up. "Yeah, they dated. And it was the best three and a half years Chloe ever had. She was able to tie that girl down for that long. And we _all_ know how hard that is when it comes to Stacie Conrad. The biggest whore from our school getting tied down. How crazy. It was such a shame it ended."

"Aubrey. Shut up." Chloe gave the most horrifying glare to her blonde friend. Her words were like venom, there was so much resentment in each syllable she spat out. It not only threw Aubrey off, it also terrified her. "I told you not yet, and what the fuck did you do? This. So shut your fucking face up. No one asked you."

Although Beca was still in shock from what Chloe had said, she found humor in the ginger yelling at Aubrey. The bitch deserved it anyway. "Okay, okay. Chloe. Explain. What the hell? Three and a half years? With..." She couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence.

The redhead refocused on the brunette. Being a jerk to Aubrey bought her a few seconds. "For three and a half years." She confirmed, with a great sadness in her voice. "Back in my junior year, we had tennis tryouts, and well we all knew who would be on the team, Stacie and I were pretty much the two leaders and the best in the school, no one could deny that. After tryouts, we went out for food, we nailed the tryout, not like it was hard. We got some pizza, it was the easy food choice, and it was pretty cheap. So we went out, and we talked for awhile. Stacie was a year younger than me, that's not important, but just showing, she was pretty awesome at tennis, as a tenth grader she could kill most of the seniors. It was something, I'll admit that. We got to talking that night, she had a lot to say. About all the people she had hooked up with that week. Honestly, it was pretty disturbing knowing everyone she had been with. And the truth was, every time she brought up the people she had gotten with, it hurt. It hurt me badly inside. I always wanted to be one of them for the longest time, I wanted it to be me. But week after week, she would give the report and each time, obviously, I wasn't included. It really hurt. I mean, I didn't want to be like, a one night stand or anything like that, but still. I just wanted to know what it felt like to be with her. To hold her and kiss her. Even if it had to be for one day, I wanted to know what it was like for her to love back. There was just something about her, her smiles, the way she talked, just how every single goddamn time I was around her I felt invincible. I was a high schooler, a teenager. I was young and chasing someone who I should be. It was dumb, but I couldn't resist it. She just had that special something about her. At least that's what I had thought. Maybe she wasn't a great choice, but I needed to know that. I needed myself to know deep down. I needed to be proven wrong. But I didn't want to be. I wanted to be right about her, thinking she would be the one person I could love forever. Young and dumb." Chloe paused to take a breath. "I just wanted her so bad. So that night we were talking. We were talking about tennis, school, people, everything we normally do. It was nice, everything was going normal, nothing crazy. That was the beginning. It was the start to this… this journey that lasted for over three years. And just like the sudden start, it ended. Just like that, no warning or anything." Chloe clenched her teeth and thought back to that fire day. The spark that started it all. The best time in Chloe's life. And also the worst.

"_It's ridiculous Chlo. What are we supposed to do? Practically everyone sucked today." Stacie sighed and took a bite of her pizza. "We are going to have a lot to work on if they want to be ready for this season."_

"_Yeah, no one seemed to be able to hit the ball back. That's kind of an important part of tennis." Chloe sighed and took a sip from her Pepsi. "At least we are still number one. We can carry this team on our shoulders. Right?"_

_The brunette shrugged and went back to her food. "I certainly hope so. So, did you hear, tomorrow night I got a lunch date with Bumper at noon, and then at nine I have a date with Cynthia Rose. God, it's going to be a fun night. Did I tell you about last night? Jenny and Alex Walker. Both of them. You should have seen their faces when they found out. It was perfect."_

_The red haired girl attempted her best smile even though her heart was breaking. " Oh,Cynthia Rose too? Man she's been drooling over you for ages now. But you got the twins the same night? Damn girl I don't get how you do it." She was being sarcastic. "Seriously, it must be tiring being Stacie."_

"_It hurts that you have to wonder about my abilities. With this body, no one can say no. Besides, I might as well get my moneys worth before I get all old." Stacie smiled and pulled out a nail file. "Even some straight girls and gay boys can't resist my charm." She turned her attention to her fingers and started working on them._

"_Yeah, whatever you say." Chloe checked her watch and saw it was almost eleven. "Hey, we should probably get going soon. This place closes in ten minutes. We are done right?" She took one last sip from her soda and stood up. "I should get you home to your parents before they get worried." It was a joke, Stacie's parents let her say out as late as she wanted. "I don't want to be on their bad side."_

_The brunette's green eyes lit up as she laughed. "We both know that no one could ever hate you. In fact, I have yet to find a person to say one negative thing about you. You're too good of a person Chlo. You know that right? How you don't have a boyfriend yet is beyond me."_

_Chloe nodded and bit her tongue so she couldn't say anything. Chloe have never been that into relationships since she switched high schools the previous year. she had a few boyfriends, but it was never anything serious. They always felt wrong. It wasn't until switching schools did she realize what the reason was. "Yeah, beats me." There was a clear pain in her voice. It was overlooked by her friend though. "So are you ready? Let's go." She had already paid for the food, so the ginger headed straight for the door._

_Stacie stood up and followed behind. "You could get any guy, you know that right? Like I said, everyone love you. Not only that, but you're kind of hot. I mean, have you seen yourself before? There's gotta be some guy that catches your eye. Come on, tell me. Who is it? It is Chad? Tim? Bryan? Come on Chlo, tell me if I'm, getting close." She continued to list names until they reach Chloe's 1997 Chevy Impala. It was blue and kind of ugly, but it was a working car, so it fit the redheads needs._

"_Stacie, please. I don't like anyone that you are listing off. And I won't like anyone you plan on listing. Just give it a rest." Chloe unlock her car and got it. When her friend was also in the car, she added, "I don't even want to date any of the guys at our school."_

_Finally getting the hint, Stacie bobbed her head up and down. "Ohhhh, okay. No guys. What about girls?"_

_Shaking her head, Chloe started the car up and made her way to Stacie's house. "You're so stupid." She laughed and rolled her eyes._

"_I may be stupid, but I know you're hiding something. I know you like someone. I can see it in those pretty ol' blue eyes of yours. I will crack you like an egg. I will find out who it is and when I do, you will be sorry for not telling me. I will hook you guys up so hard. You will regret never telling me because I will embarrass the hell out of you. Be prepared Chloe." Stacie was determined to find out who this mystery crush was. She and Chloe were close, so why couldn't the redhead just tell her? "Don't think I'm joking." Chloe didn't really have a response for her friend. Instead she was just contemplating in her mind what to do. It was only a ten minute ride back to the brunette's house. After pulling into the driveway, Chloe parked the car and got out with Stacie. The green eyed girl grabbed her backpack and another bag that held her tennis stuff in it. "Now it's time for the real party to start." Stacie grinned and ran up to her front door. Struggling a little, she managed to push the unlocked door open. She entered the house and set her stuff down._

_The two girls were greeted by two adults in their mid forties. "Hi Stacie, hi Chloe. How'd tryouts go?"_

"_Like you really need to ask, we both nailed it. As for the others, eh… We have our work cut out for us." Stacie made her way to the kitchen to good a container of birthday cake ice cream from the freezer and two spoons. "I hope we can fix them."_

"_So the normal right?" The man nodded and sighed. "That school should be happy to have you two. Great tennis players."_

_The brunette used her free hand to yank Chloe. "Yeah totally. Anyway we will be in my room for a bit." No more words were spoken and Stacie dragged the ginger up the stairs. It wasn't needed, Chloe knew where her friends room was. They spent enough time there talking and watching Tv. When they entered the room, Stacie shut the door and plopped onto her queen sized bed. "Let's watch a movie." Before her friend could protest, Stacie added "It's a Friday, you have nowhere to be tomorrow, I don't have to be anywhere until twelve. We are good. Now sit down, take a spoon, eat ice cream, and pick a movie."_

_Hesitating, Chloe sat next to her friend, giving up. She took a spoon and thought about a movie. How about The Breakfast Club?"_

"_I love that idea. I think I have it on DVD somewhere. One sec, hold the ice cream." Stacie shoved the container into Chloe's hands and jumped out of the bed and exited from the very pink room. It was painted when the brunette was seven and at the time she wanted a princess room. She still wanted to be a princess, but pink was too fluffy, she thought blue was better, but she never had time to paint. After a few minutes, she reappear with the movie in hand. "Found it!" She put it into the DVD player and turned the Tv on. "Good movie choice." Stacie grabbed a remote and found a place next to Chloe. A few previews of some random movies played, so the two girls used the time to indulge in the ice cream. Finally, Stacie pressed play and the movie started. "Woo, now it's a party."_

_The redhead wasn't really paying attention to the movie. She had seen it too many times to count, if she really wanted, she could quote it. It was just the first movie to pop into her mind. Instead, she focused her attention on the girl next to her. Stacie didn't even seem to notice, she was too into the movie. All Chloe could think of was how beautiful the girl was. How bad she wanted the girl to chose her, not someone else. Time after time. She just loved the girl's emerald eyes, they just glowed and it killed Chloe every single damn time she looked into them. They had been friends for over a year, but for the past nine months, Chloe found herself hopelessly trapped. She couldn't been certain, but she was pretty positive she was in love with her friend. It wasn't a for sure feeling, but it didn't matter. Chloe had still fallen hard for her friend. So badly, she wanted to press her lips onto Stacie's perfect red lips. No matter where those lips had been before, she didn't care, she just wanted them. Chloe wanted to know what it would be like so bad, everyday she loathed the others she would pass in the hallways. So many had known what she wanted to so bad._

_Chloe didn't know how much time had passed, but Stacie noticed the ginger not paying attention to the movie. "Hey Chlo, you okay?" The pale brunette softly slapped the redheads cheek._

_Snapping back into reality, Chloe frowned. "Yeah, what? I'm fine. Nothing! I wasn't doing anything." She didn't really know what was going on, but she would defend herself anyway. "Don't look in the trunk, there's not a body there! I swear." She smiled and looked to her friend._

"_You weren't even paying attention to the movie. What's on your mind?"_

"_Nothing, I was just thinking about tennis. That's all." A lie. Chloe started blushing, she knew that. She was hoping it was dark enough that Stacie wouldn't see. Sadly, the Tv was bright enough to show everything._

"_Uh huh." The brunette gave a very knowing nod. "That's why your face is blending in with your hair. If your eyes weren't so light, I would think you were just a big ball of red. But you're not. What were you thinking about?" When she didn't get an answer, Stacie fixed herself. "How about this, WHO were you thinking about?" There was still no answer. "Chloe, I know you well enough to know you have something, or someone on your mind. Just tell me who it is, or I will start the torturing process. You don't want that, do you?" Stacie got off of her bed and walked over to a small chalkboard she had hanging on her wall from when she was a little kid. "I don't want to do this." She placed her left hand on the board. "You have five seconds." She still got nothing. "Five… Four...Three…"_

_The ginger stood, or sat, her ground and frowned. "You're getting nothing out of me." She covered her ears in preparation of what was to come._

"_Two…" Stacie stretched her fingers out. "One." A loud screech filled the air as her nails ran down the board. Even with her ears cover, Chloe could hear everything. It hurt, both of the girls, but still nothing. When she finished, Stacie growled. "Shit, I broke a nail." She waved her hand around in the air. "Fine. That didn't work. But maybe poking you will." She sat back next to Stacie and started forcefully jabbing the ginger in her arm repeatedly in the same spot._

"_Ow!" Chloe shoved the hand away from her arm. "I'm not saying! Geez Stacie, can't you see that!"_

"_No, I don't. Pleeeeaaaasssse tell me." Last resort, pouting. _

_Shifting her position, Chloe moved away. "That won't work on me Stacie. I'm not some desperate to please you person, like everyone you have wrapped around your finger." It wasn't a full lie, was it?_

"_Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee. I love you!" Stacie really wanted to know, and there was no giving up. She filled the space the ginger had made, this time getting closer. "I just wanna know, why can't you tell me! Aren't we friends?"_

_It was getting very hard for Chloe to keep her mouth shut. Stacie always got what Stacie wanted. No matter what. "You will get nothing, and you will like it."_

"_Well fuck you too. Have you seen me pissed before? Because you're pushing me there. You really are. And I'm like the Hulk. You won't like me when I'm angry. Why do you think I have such green eyes?" She winked and then went back to frowning. "I want an answer now."_

_Chloe beamed. "No silly. You won't get anything." She poked Stacie on the nose and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She turned and walked out of the room. After a minute of two, Chloe came back, to find Stacie in the same spot. "Oh."_

"_Give me an answer right now . Right. Now."_

"_Why do you care so much!" Chloe chuckled and sat back down. "It's not a big deal. I was just in my own world. My own world mean me only. No one else. You silly girl." She was going to try her best to laugh the events off._

_Stacie wasn't amused. "That's exactly why. If it's not a big deal, why can't you just tell me? I'm not illy. Just say it. Seriously Chloe, this is just ridiculous. Tell me. Say it please. If pouting doesn't work, maybe yelling will." Stacie tilted her head and took a deep breath. She went over to Chloe and got into her face. Raising her voice, she started. "TELL ME! DAMMIT TELL ME ALREADY! IT IS NOT THE HARD! JUST SAY IT YOU FUCKING LOSER!" She continued to yell hurtful things. This time she wouldn't stop until she got Chloe to speak up._

"_You're such a bitch!" Chloe tried to distract herself from the hurtful words, but they still made their way in. Trying to hide wouldn't work, Stacie would just stop her. "Please…" They didn't stop. They would never stop. Chloe couldn't process half of the phrases getting spat out at her._

"_Maybe you should just die alone! I don't need you!" Stacie didn't mean the words, she was just pushing Chloe. She had a desire to know what was going on, but she had no real purpose for knowing other than she was nosey._

_That time, the brown hair girl got through to Chloe. The harsh word didn't settle right in her stomach, she didn't want to not have Stacie in her life. She didn't know if it was a joke or not, but she couldn't risk it. Unable to actually say anything, Chloe wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck and pulled her in. Her lips found their way against her friends. Stacie's lips were so warm, it was a soothing feeling. At that moment Chloe didn't want to pull away, but she knew she had to. She didn't know what her friend was going to thing. So against every fiber in her body, Chloe broke away from the kiss._

"_Oh…" It was all Stacie could say before leaning back in for another kiss. Everything finally made sense. The two stood there for awhile, unable to move away from each other. Their bodies were pressed together so close, Chloe felt as if they were one. Somehow Stacie was able to walk her friend over to her bed without breaking contact. She leaned the girl back and they soon found themselves lying on the mattress, with Stacie on top of the redhead. A fire was ignited between the two there. It started from just a simple spark. A simple thought._

Chloe blinked as the memory filled her body. Her hand found it's way to her lips. The memory was all too vivid. Stacie's lips had tasted like peach that night. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and cut up blue jeans. She had only been wearing blue eyeshadow on her face, nothing else. Chloe realized Beca had been staring holes into her. Dropping her hand, the ginger cleared her throat. "But that was so long again. It's over. It was before you two even knew each other!" She wanted to defend herself.

"You lied Chloe. You said you hadn't seen Stacie in six year, since you graduated. Well if you two started dating when you were a junior, that would be only two years tops. But three and a half would go passed that. Why would you lie about something like that? There was no point." It hurt the short girl hearing everything. She didn't know why, but Chloe just didn't seem like the person to get mixed up in a relationship with some girl like Stacie Conrad. "Why lie?"

Chloe thought back to the night she first saw Beca with Stacie. "I...I don't know. I guess it just seemed better that way. I didn't like the thought of knowing her past that. It just seemed like there would be more to explain. I don't know! I can't explain why I did it! I'm stupid that is the only explanation. That's it. It's the only logical explanation."

"Yeah, clearly." The look of disapprovement on Beca's face seemed like it was never going to end. "So who ended things? You or her?" There was a deeper meaning for this question.

"Stacie did, but does that matter?" It was a dumb response. Chloe didn't have anymore feels about Stacie anymore, but she knew her current crush was skeptical, and the whole hands to lips thing probably wasn't helping either.

Beca narrowed her eyes and studied the girl. "I don't know what to say. I just don't." She turned away and sat down. "This is just screwed up." The fact Chloe had lied was bothering Beca. _Why would she lie like that? There was no point…_ There was something more to the story, the brown haired girl could feel it. She buried her face in her hands the best she could. "I can't believe you guys fucking dated." She barely got the words out before realizing something. Three and a half years is a long time. A lot could happen in that time. And knowing Stacie...

Almost as if she was reading Beca's mind and wanting to be a jerk, and betraying all of her friend's trust, for her own good, Aubrey spoke up again. "And want to know something? Chloe always said it was the best sex she ever had. To this day." She received a painful slap and a kick.

"Aubrey shut your fucking face up!" The damage was already done though.

The short girl had now been standing face to face with Chloe. The repulsive look on her face was a very bad sign. "I thought so." The words were just so vile. "I knew three and a half years couldn't lead to nothing."

"The first night actually." The blonde speaking up earned her a hard blow in the rips. She really needed to find a way to stay quiet. In a twisted way, she was just protecting her friend, but it was hard for Chloe to see it at that time.

It was a hard blow to Beca too. "The first…?" She bend down and sat on the floor. "I think I'm going to be sick. The first fucking night and you, you do… You. just. That's fucking nauseating Chloe." Images ran through Beca's mind, they were all pretty disturbing. Of all the things the navy blue eyed girl had heard that day, that phrase from Aubrey was definitely the worst.

There was nothing left for the redhead to say. She was beat, there was no way she could put a positive spin on the truth. Beca had made it pretty clear how she felt, and it wasn't good. Chloe hung her head and realized her friendship with Beca could very well be reaching it's end.


	13. Backdraft

Two days had passed since Beca last spoke to Chloe. Not long after hearing about the redhead's past relationship, Beca called Jesse to come get her. Since then, Beca had not left her apartment except to get her medicine. Jesse, being the great friend he is, picked up all of the stuff Beca needed for her kitten, who finally had a name. The brunette ended up picking 'Em', even if it was only a letter off of Gem. She knew it was kind of a weird name and not much of an improvement, but it was supposed to be short for Emerald because to Beca, Emerald is just too long of a name.

Beca for the most part had locked herself in her music room, she was just in the music mixing mood. If Jesse hadn't been spending the night there, Beca probably would have never leave. "Beca, come on. It's Friday, I know you can't ride or anything, but can you please come to the station with me? I will be lonely without you." The boy placed his hand on Beca's shoulder so she couldn't ignore him as easy.

"I don't want to."

"Well, if you don't, I will be taking your kitten back. You have barely spent any time with her, it's not fair to her. If you can't be loving, someone else can." Jesse stated in a matter of factly tone.

"I don't want to see Chloe, and her test was today, so I can bet you that she will be there. I have nothing to say to her." Beca whipped around in her seat. "There is nothing. See, I hate getting close to people, this always happens."

Jesse didn't like the answer. "Beca, don't you think you should be okay with her? That was way before she met you, that was before you knew Stacie. Why can't you just forgive her? It's not like she did it to hurt you or anything. She didn't know you."

"She still lied though. She lied about the last time she saw Stacie. Why would she do that? There is more to the story than what she told me. I don't know what it was, but there was something."

"Maybe she just thought it was easier to go with that. If it was six years, she wouldn't be held accountable for anything since she was in high school, but if they were together after high school, that's just, it gives more reason to question them. I don't know, but you can't stay mad at Chloe forever. Yeah, they had sex, so what? It's Stacie, and Chloe was a teenager, I bet she wouldn't do it again."

"Why are you defending them You hate Stacie more than any other human I can possibly think of. So why defend her?" Beca stood up and walked out of the room.

Following behind, the boy answered. "Beca, I'm not defending that bitch, I'm defending _your _friend. The girl that likes you, the girl that you saved. You're reacting as if Chloe killed you or something. I don't get it Beca, why can't you just forgive her? And besides, you also fell for the same girl she did, so you can't blame those two for dating. I don't get why you can't just let this go, Chloe didn't do anything to hurt you, purposely."

Putting her hand up to her head, Beca strongly spoke. "Stop. I will go to the firehouse if it will shut you up. I do not want to talk about this anymore." Jesse was right, but Beca wasn't going to admit it. "Just let me go change." Without another word, Beca walked out of view from her friend and went to get ready.

Content with his work, Jesse went to sit down and play with the calico kitten. He pulled a laser pointer out of his pocket and started pointing it near Em. The kitten's attention was quickly caught and the game began. Em started spinning in circles, scaling the wall, and ducking under furniture to grab that impossible red dot. Chuckling to himself, Jesse found himself pointing the light at a clear glass. Red lines and dots formed around the glass, ultimately confusing Em on what to attack.

"Stop torturing my cat." Beca walked out of her room and over to her kitten. Pick up Em, she smiled, probably for the first time the whole day. "You're so cute kitten. I hope you know that. With those nice vibrant green eyes, no other cat could compare."

The words caught Jesse's attention. They were all too familiar to him, he heard Beca speak pretty much those same words over and over again to Stacie. He noticed the moment Beca sent him the picture of Em that the eyes were like the girl's, but he was hoping that wasn't why Beca wanted the kitten. He was really hoping. "So are you ready to go now?"

Beca put the kitten down and nodded. "Yep."

"Good, let's go." Jesse wasted no time, he was quick to get out of the apartment, and to his car. He wasn't going to wait for Beca, she could make in to the Jeep on her own.

However, he didn't realize Beca had hung back for a minute. She took the glass that Jesse was playing with before and a few pills from her medicine bottle. She took a sip and downed the pills. She was only supposed to take one pill, but she grabbed six from the bottle. It was the first time she bothered taking any, because she didn't care about the pain. If she had to be back at the fire department, she didn't trust not taking anything, and a little extra seemed to be a nice touch. When she was done, Beca made her way down to Jesse's Jeep and got in. "Sorry, I forgot I had to take my medicine." She got buckled in, and tried to adjust her eyes to the outside light.

Jesse pulled out of the parking space he was in and drove to the fire department. Nobody was really there when they arrived. Besides Beca's car, there were three other cars in the parking lot. "Good thing we are here, looks like people are needed."

"No. Good thing _you're_ here. I can't do anything. Just useless." Beca sighed and got out of the car and walked up to the building. She punched a code in at the door and walked in. Nobody was in the kitchen. _Good, I can relax. I forgot my laptop, but whatever._ She took a seat and began to do nothing.

Jesse had gone through a different door, he was getting his stuff all ready to ride. When he was done, he entered the room that held Beca. "Ashley is here. She said she'd ride the ambulance with me."

"Good. You're not going on a fire without me." Beca sighed and tried to figure out what to do with herself. There really wasn't anything to do. It was four in the afternoon. She had a cellphone on her. That was it. The only person she had any desire to talk to was in the room with her. There really was nothing to do. "Why did you take me here? There's nothing to do. Well, I mean, there's nothing for me to do here. You don't need me here. I could be working on music right now."

"Well, do you want me to take you to work tomorrow? Well, I don't want to go to any club tomorrow, I'd rather be here, but I have to stay with you. So Deal with it." Jesse didn't sound annoyed or anything, he was just stating a fact.

"Yeah yeah. So tell me, what happened with Jessica? I never heard anymore on that."

"Uh, she was released from the hospital, and they have her in therapy now. I don't know when she will be back around here again." Jesse shrugged. "We broke up, I just wasn't feeling it anymore, I feel bad, and I feel like it's my fault, but I don't know, Benji seemed to like her more. He is helping her through everything, so I mean, yeah, I don't know where I'm going with this. I just don't want to feel guilty over her overdose."

Beca heard him loud and clear. "No need to defend yourself to me. I get it. You didn't hold her at gunpoint to take the pills."

That conversation ended there. Beca didn't want to pry anymore, and Jesse hand nothing more to say on the matter. They just moved on, talking about music and what Beca was going to play at the club the next day. She had an awesome playlist in mind that she was excited about. Probably one of the best she's had in a long time, if not ever.

Finally, what Beca had been dreading to see walked through the door. "Guess who's a firefighter! This girl!" Chloe could not contain her happiness. "Ninety four percent. Highest in the class, hell yeah! Only a few more short classes, and I can start riding. Woo woo!" The girl's bubbliness did not seem to want to leave. Well, that was due to the fact she hadn't seen Beca yet.

"Good job Chloe, that's awesome! You did even better than me!" Jesse got up from his seat and walked over to the redhead to give her a hug. "I can't wait to start riding with you!" He was all smiles for the girl. She really deserved to be happy.

The gin on her face faded though. The moment her gaze fell onto the beautiful brunette, she lost that joy. She wanted to say something, but just like the past forty eight hours, her mind was drawing a blank. Chloe pulled away from the hug Jesse had been giving her and she backed up.

Beca just blinked at the girl. The painkillers had started working, so her mind wasn't really there. She was there in the room, but not that much. "Yeah...good job."

They were first words spoken to Chloe since that Wednesday, and for some reason they made her mood go back up. Even though the brunette sounded weird, she missed hearing Beca's voice. _Say something. Come on Chloe, think._ She wanted to talk so bad, but no words were coming out.

A loud ringing filled the silence in the air, indicating a call. "I am being summoned." Jesse frowned and headed for the door. "You two play nice, I don't need to take anyone in this building to the hospital today." With those words, he walked out.

The two girls didn't move when he left. Chloe enjoyed the 'alone time' with Beca even though it wasn't anything to brag about. Beca was just there, she had no need to move. She just had to turn away from Chloe to be alone, as long as the ginger didn't speak she was at peace.

"Beca…" Chloe finally found her voice, but it was lost almost instantly. She was hopeless, Chloe didn't know what to say or do. She finally gave up and sat down.

The brunette started playing with the knife she carried in her pocket. She just repeatedly opened and closed it, there was nothing more for her to do. At one point the knife slipped and cut the palm of her left hand. While she didn't really feel it, she still had the natural reaction to call out "Shit." It wasn't a bad cut, so she didn't do anything about the bleeding.

Chloe was watching the whole time, and she could see Beca's actions weren't normal, but she didn't really know what to say, or what to do. She couldn't even ask if everything was okay. _God I'm pathetic._ The bright eyed girl hit her head on the table in front of herself and moaned. _Why does this have to be so awkward? Are we always going to be like this?_ Chloe didn't want to believe her thoughts, but she knew it could be true. _I can't lose her. I just can't. But what if we are like this? What if we never move on? _Chloe picked her head up again only to drop it onto the table again. She wanted to get the thoughts out of her mind.

The opening of a door made the two girls look up. There she was, Trouble standing at the door. "Good afternoon ladies." Stacie smiled and walked to Beca. "Aren't you looking pretty today." She grabbed the knife from Beca's hand and examined it. "I like the red metal, it really matches the blood on it."

There was no response. Chloe only watched as Stacie got up close to her crush. Beca wasn't doing or saying anything which really didn't make any sense to Chloe.

"You know Beca, you shouldn't play with knives." The green eyed girl continued on, trying to get an answer from the girl. She didn't though. "Beca. Beca." Still nothing. Stacie decided to take a look around the room. She saw Chloe giving her a funny look, so she gave one back. Stacie turned back to the short girl and bend down. "Fine, looks like there's nothing left to do." She grabbed the back of Beca's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

There was no fight, no struggle. Beca didn't do anything actually, she just sat there. Chloe watched in horror. She didn't understand what was going on, but she tried holding her emotions in. It didn't work though. Finally having enough, Chle slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "Stop it! Stop Stacie! Get away from Beca! She isn't yours." The words exploded from the redhead's mouth.

Stacie pulled away, puzzled at Beca's lack of action. She turned to Chloe and tilted her head to the side. "Well she isn't yours either."

"No." Both girls turned to Beca, who was now standing. "Be quiet."

* * *

**Sorry for another short and possibly confusing chapter...but I hope you liked regardless... I will admit, it was a big difficult to figure out what to end this chapter with, so that's why it ends kind of abruptly, but yeah, I do hope you could enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, with luck, by Thursday, but I'm not going to promise it. I'm sorry I'm slowing the updates down a bit, but it's been getting harder to write. So yeah... Until we meet again then, I guess.**


	14. Overdosed

**Okay, I'm going to apologize for two things. First thing, I'm sorry I'm so late on this chapter. I just kept getting caught up in other things and it took my time from this, then when I could write, I couldn't do to some other issue. Then second thing, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I know, I know, especially after the wait, it's kind of a let down being so short. It was all I can manage right now though. So I'm sorry, again. I do hope you like it though, even if it's a brief chapter. Enjoy? And here you go.**

* * *

Beca's head was spinning and she felt as if she was going to vomit. "Both of you, just stop. I don't need or want to hear or talk to either of you, okay? I don't want to deal with your back and forth. You act as if you used to date, oh wait, you did. Why don't you both just get back together and save me the trouble of dealing with you both."

"Oh, you told her?" Stacie whipped her head to the redhead. "I'm surprised you had it in you Chloe, I really am. You know, after lying to her and everything." The brunette seemed amused. "Now it feels like we are in a cliche love story. No relationship is ever complete without one, right? So next we will probably find Beca having some realization that what happened wasn't a real problem, she does some soul searching and will chose the girl she wants to be with. And I can't wait to find out who it is. Right now, it is probably a tie. While Beca likes to pretend she hates me, she doesn't. No, deep down she likes me, but there's too much hate going for her to see it because of my own doing. But you Chloe, you lied to her. Beca is already an untrusting person, and she thought she could trust her. And the fact you lied about _me _makes that lie worse. She never had to think if she liked you or not, she did. From the start she did. More than others actually, you just have that very charming feel about you, but that charm alone can't fix what happened, no matter how little it may seem. Maybe you could try being completely honest to the point she knows everything. And that could work, but Beca doesn't want to know everything. She just wants to know what she wants to hear. You don't know what that is though. So you're stuck trying to figure that out and I'm stuck trying to find a way to win her back." Stacie paused and judged the two other girl's expressions.

"Just because you took a few psychology classes and have read all of Nicholas Sparks' books doesn't make you an expert." Beca rolled her eyes at the tall girl. It was pretty accurate on describing a normal love story, but Beca wasn't into that lovey dovey crap.

Moving away from the short girl, Stacie knew she was right. "You think that Beca, but I'm right. Now we just have to see who can win you over. And personally, I think it will be Chloe."

The words caused Chloe's jaw to drop. "You what?"

"Don't flatter yourself Chloe. It's just an observation. Just because I think that, does not mean I'm just going to give up on Beca. I'm just saying, you have that 'wow' factor about you and you're new to Beca. That gives her something to figure out. But Beca also likes to stick with what she knows. So I do have a chance." Stacie shrugged. "Anything can happen."

Stacie's respond still left the redhead shocked. "That's… Okay. But there's the third option. That is, neither of us get the chance to be with Beca. Well, another chance for you. You're leaving that out of your equation."

"Oh, I like that option. I choose number three." Beca frowned and turned from the two girls. Giving a big yawn, the short girl started feeling drowsy and very light headed. "So you guys can just leave me alone now. I don't need to be with either of you. Ever." She gave a very fake smile and turned to leave.

Chloe watched as Beca slowly made her way for the door, her steps were wobbly and it was concerning. "Beca are you okay?"

The girl nodded, not wanting to speak anymore. Beca was about to reach the door, when she suddenly collapsed. Stacie and Chloe both rushed over to the brunette.

"Beca, Beca." Stacie bend over the girl and started tapping her on the shoulder. There was no answer. "Beca!" She started pressing her knuckles against Beca's chest, seeing if she would respond to pain. There was nothing. "Chloe, go get someone now." The seriousness in the green eyed girl's voice only made Chloe run faster to get someone. When the redhead was out of the room, Stacie continued to examine Beca. "Come on Beca…" She examined Beca's breathing. The breaths were shallow and short, not a very good sign, but at least she was breathing. Beca's skin was becoming more paler than normal.

A man bursted through the room with a bag in his hand. "Here, let me get to her." The man, who was in his mid thirties pushed Stacie to the side and he started examining Beca. "What the hell happened?"

"Like I said, she was walking, kind of wobbling, and then she fell." Chloe wanted to be heard, she had no medical experience like the two others in the room so she felt useless.

"Her breaths are shallow and her skin is pale. She didn't respond to pain either." Stacie frowned and waved her hands in the air. "She wasn't acting all too strange though before that, I don't think. At least, it didn't really seem that way."

The man continued his examination. "Okay, one of you guys call dispatch, tell them what is going on. The other one, help me out."

The two girl's looked at each other, and the redhead went for the phone, while Stacie grabbed something out of the bag that was placed next to Beca. She hooked the handheld device onto one of Beca's fingers. "Her oxygen is at ninety."

"Well get her on oxygen. It's… Fuck, go run out to the engine, second compartment on the drivers side. Go." The man did not skip a beat.

Chloe continued talking on the phone, giving the information to dispatch. She could only watch as her crush started looking more and more lifeless. Her eyes widened a bit as she watched the man stick a green tube up Beca's nose. When Stacie ran back in, Chloe felt more useless. She watched the tall brunette turn the oxygen tank on, and watched her place a mask over Beca's face. At one point Beca's eyes fluttered, giving a small sign of life. It wasn't much, but it was what Chloe could get and she would take it.

Soon after hanging up the phone, the sound of sirens could be heard creeping closer. Soon enough, two people busted through the door. "Amy!" Stacie gave the best smile she could when seeing the familiar blonde show up.

"Amy?" Chloe couldn't help but blurt the words out. "I thought you were a nurse!"

"What? Can't be both? I'm the best healer is Tasmania...With fingers." She wiggled her fingered and got serious, focusing on Beca. "Can't stay out of trouble can you short stuff?" She mumbled and did the same as what the man had done just minutes before. She asked the same questions and it was almost tiring.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion to Chloe, yet it was all happening so fast. Beca was transferred to a stretcher and taken out of the station. Everyone followed and when she was all put together snug and tight, Amy and her partner hopped in the ambulance and drove off, leaving two very unsatisfied girls. "I'm going to follow behind." Chloe ran to her car and pulled her car keys out. She got in as fast as she could and sped off, chasing the ambulance.

Stacie did the same, wasting no time getting to her red car. The only one left was the man. He was left confused and a bit shocked. "Well, I guess we will see what happens…" He sighed and walked back inside.

The two girls caught up to the ambulance and followed to down to the hospital. They both parked in the designated spots and ran in, signing themselves in and getting bracelets that allowed their assess. In no time, they both found themselves in an ER, crowded with people. The nurses were running all around, everything we hectic.

Someone tapped on Chloe's shoulder while she hunted Beca down. She whipped around and saw Jesse standing there, with very dark eyes. It make the redhead's heart sink. She felt as if she was just sucked into a black hole that's how dark his glare was. "She is this way."


	15. Intravenous

**Another short chapter I know, sorry guys.**

* * *

After pinpointing what medicines Beca had taken, which did not take the hospital long at all, they were able to stick an IV in her and start flowing fluids in her system to help. The paramedics were able to get her awake in their transport, but not enough to learn anything. It was with the help of Jesse, who had been at the hospital dropping off a patient, were they able to figure out it was Beca's painkillers. She was still out of it when they tried asking how many pills she took so no one knew the exact amount, but at the time they were just concerned with getting the poisoning out of her system. There were a lot of people running in and out of the room, partly for the fact they knew Beca, the other part was they had to keep checking on her.

It almost seemed like a hassle to the short girl, she knew what happened at that point, and she didn't enjoy the attention she was getting. She knew Jesse was floating around somewhere, but they didn't want him seeing her yet, so she was getting bored being unable to bother him. She knew seeing his face would hurt though. she wasn't looking forward to that, she had caught a glimpse of it before, but she wasn't really focusing at the time, so she didn't have much of a reaction.

When the doctor finally deemed Beca in good enough condition to see people, Jesse had poked his head into the room. Surprisingly, he didn't have a terribly sad look on his face. "Hi Beca."

"Hi." She frowned, seeing where the conversation was clearly going to go. It only took two words to figure out what Jesse wanted to say. "I'm not saying how many I took."

"Why did you do it Beca?"

"I had to put up with Chloe and Stacie. I really didn't want to okay. I didn't want to be near them, and I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't go anywhere. It doesn't matter, I'm going to be fine. See, they got the pokers in my arm." She held her left arm up that had a needle stuck in it. "The fluids are helping, I'm not dying. Remember, IV's are our friends. They go in the veins to _help_ us. So we are going to leave it at that. No more questions. Get back to work now Jesse." Beca was being sweet actually, she was trying to calm Jesse, but it wasn't working.

"Beca, this is serious. You seriously could have died. There are no more 'but's' and 'I'm fine'. You're not Beca. In a week you have been here twice. Yeah, the wrist that's okay, but not this Beca. If they find out… If they think you did it to kill yourself, you…" The brown haired boy couldn't bring himself to say the words. "Beca, do you not get it? You are hurting more people than yourself. No more. You aren't fine and you will be explaining. You aren't letting this slide." Jesse shut his mouth and waited for a nonexistent response. "But, you're right, I have to go. I will be back later, okay?" He moved closer and placed a hand on Beca's. He stared at the IV bag hanging behind her before turning away. "Fast drip…" He mumbled the words to himself. "Bye Beca." He walked out and was greeted by Chloe, who was standing next to the door.

"Should I go in still?" The ginger was worried, she heard what Beca said. Having to put up with her was the reason this happened. _Does she even want to see me? Beca has made it pretty clear, between this and the words...Avoiding my texts…_

Chloe's thoughts were cut off with Jesse's words. "Go in. Trust me, your face will break her. No matter what she says or does, she still cares about you. She just needs to realize it. And that heartbreaked face you have on will do the trick. Trust me, Beca needs you more now than she does anything else. I really do have to go though, dispatch will start calling for us if we don't go." He moved towards his exit. "Just talk to her, Beca will come to her senses at some point." He turned away and started walking, only to be stopped again. "Damn is Stacie. Go away."

"I have as much of a right to be here as you do. Thank you very much." The tall brunette gave a small grin and pushed by Jesse. She knew she was going to have to wait for Chloe to get done with talking, but Stacie didn't want to be near the boy anymore. "Get back to work."

Having nothing left to say, Jesse mentally gave up and left. He walked out of the emergency room and back to the ambulance. He was tired, and just done.

Twiddling with her fingers, Chloe was hesitant to go see Beca. She didn't know what she wanted to say. There was everything and nothing. When Stacie walked behind the ginger, Chloe knew she had to go in. "I know, I know…" A few more agonizing seconds passed and the blue eyed girl made her entrance into the hospital room. She was greeted by the same eyes as before. Filled with hate and bitterness. But that face soon changed to sadness and regret. "Hi."

Beca turned away from Chloe the best she could. The girl had the same expression Jesse would normally had, only it was worse. She couldn't handle seeing it. "Yeah, hi." She had to avoid those blue eyes at all costs.

"Beca please talk to me. I just want you to be okay, please look at me." Chloe's voice became shaky, she knew coming to see the short girl would be a bad idea. Her eyes followed the IV bag down to Beca's arm. It sent a shiver down the Chloe's spine. Beca was so fragile, it was a disturbing sight to the redhead. "I just want to talk."

"I can't Chloe." It wasn't a lie. Inside Beca was falling apart. Jesse had be spot on when he told Chloe that her face would break the brunette's heart. It definitely hurt more than Jesse's disappointed face ever would. "I cannot look at you. If you want to talk, talk. Just don't expect eye contact." She tried sounded as bitter as she could, but it didn't work out well.

Slightly confused, Chloe spoke up. "Well Beca. Here's a question for you, I just want an answer, why is it so hard for you to accept me and Stacie dated? Yeah, I know, I lied. I'm sorry about that, I am. I can't tell you why I did that, it just seemed smart at the time. I could tell Jesse and you weren't really okay with her and I guess I just freaked out about it. Thinking I would lose you if I told you about our history. But lying was worse, I was an idiot. I _am _an idiot. I'm sorry Beca, I truly am, but why can't you accept it? Please Beca."

"You're not an idiot…" Beca frowned at the words. "You just fucking passed your firefighter test. Don't call yourself that." She wanted to avoid the question, asked, so she added "which is pretty fucking awesome if you ask me. What were you tested on?"

"Thanks. But no. I see what you're doing Beca. Answer me. I need to know."

After contemplating in her mind, the brown haired girl answered. "Because that makes you another one of her victims."

"But...you were too?" Chloe didn't understand what Beca was getting at, she was pleased that she was getting some sort of answer.

"No. Not like you. Not like that. That monster lives to suck out people's souls. She trapped you like all her prey. She took you and she got you." Beca couldn't flat out say what she wanted, she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Chloe was having a hard time catching on to what Beca meant. "What?"

"Nothing Chloe." Beca slowly faced Chloe again to see the girl's expression had changed. Sighing in relief, she spoke up again. "It doesn't matter. It's a thing of the past. I like you Chloe, you're a pretty sweet girl. But just, I need my own space for awhile. I need to be in my own comfort zone again, somewhere where I'm not right now. I need my head to be cleared. But I do still like you Chloe, you're my friend. Don't forget that. Just, I need time to think. Time to myself. Don't be going around stressing about this anymore okay? I'm sorry for not talking to you. That was just me being immature. Got it?" Beca tried scratching around her IV but had difficulties with the cast. "Well damn." She mumbled the words to herself.

Relief flooded the ginger. _Oh thank God. Friends. _"Do you need help with that?" She walked to Beca's side and started messing with the tape on the girl's arm.

"It itched around the tape and it's sort of hard to get." Beca waved her cast in the arm. "Damn thing is a pain in my ass." She had pulled up some of the tape in the process of trying to get the itch. "Annoying as fuck if you ask me."

"Here, let me help." Chloe inspected the tape. She took a hold on the part of the tape that was peeling. She put one hand down and tried ripping the tape off.

Before she could, Beca shifted her whole body, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck. Before the crystal eyed girl could do anything or think of anything, Beca closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Chloe's. Immediately, she pulled away and nodded to herself, showing a slight grin. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but before she did, Beca ripped her IV out. "Oh no!" she yelled really fake like. "My IV came out!"

Almost instantly a nurse ran in and pushed Chloe aside. "Ma'am can you step out really quick?"

Chloe took a step back. Still confused on what was going on, she turned to leave the room, closing the curtain all the way behind her. That ended her conversation with Beca. _What the hell was that?_

Stacie was still standing by the door waiting. "I think I'm going to leave. Beca seems busy." The tall girl was speaking fast, she wanted to avoid the questions she knew Chloe would have after the conversation with Beca.

"Wait, Stacie. I have a question." Chloe reached for Stacie's arm to catch her. "I know you were listening to the conversation, what did Beca mean by our relationship being different than you and her's?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing, I don't know."

"I think you do though. What was different with her relationship? Compared to all other relationships that you have been in? Huh?" Chloe was starting to get antsy, she wanted an answer. No, she needed an answer. It would explain everything. "I need to know Stacie."

Stacie bit her lip. "This is a competition Chloe. We are competing for Beca's affection. What happened in the past with me and her won't help you, or me. You don't need to know. If Beca wants to explain it to you, then by all means she can. I just won't say." Freeing her arm, the girl turned to walk away. "Goodnight Chloe, tell Beca I said hi." She chuckled at her words.

Chloe stood there in frustration. She gained no more answers from Stacie and she had to wait to see Beca, who also wouldn't answer her. There were some many questions running through her mind. _What is different? Why can't they tell me? Better yet… Why did Beca kiss me? And then that smile after…" _The redhead shook her head angrily. She just wanted some flipping answer. "Is that too much to ask for!?" She whined to herself.


	16. High Angle Rescue

The doctor decided to keep Beca overnight for observation. She was a bit sluggish from the medicine, but otherwise she was perfectly fine. Everytime Jesse came by with a patient for the hospital, he would stop by Beca's room for a few minutes. Ashley would come by too, but she had to do reports from the calls, so she didn't always come along.

When morning came around, Beca was discharged from the hospital. Jesse was waiting outside for the short girl to come around, per her request. "You know Beca, I know I'm a guy and all, but does that really mean I can't be seen with you? We are always together." He was joking obviously. "I could just drive off without you."

"You would never, I know that." Beca smiled and looked at her arm. "I miss the IV…"

Jesse frowned at those words. "No going back Beca. You've been there way too much the past week. And not in a good way."

Beca shrugged. "I'm kidding Jesse. Gosh, you're such a woman, you overreact to everything." She stretched her arms in the air, feeling the freedom of the fresh air. "You're worse than me."

"Oh, so you would date me then! Am I a pretty woman at least?" The boy batted his eyes and waved his hand back and forth. "I am not that bad. No one could be worse than you. Can we please remember where we are because of your overreacting." Jesse unlocked his Jeep and entered. "Get in loser, or I will leave you." He put the key in the ignition and started the car up.

"I hope you get caught in a fire." Beca was only joking, but her words hit harder than intended.

Jesse turned the car off as Beca climbed in. "Don't ever say that Beca. That isn't funny, you know how dangerous and scary fire can be. If I go, you go _partner._" He harshly spoke the words. "Just remember we are in this together."

Beca didn't feel like answering, there was no point. Instead, she just looked out the window and waited for Jesse to drive away from the hospital. When they finally started their journey back to Beca's apartment, the brunette let her mind wander about her red haired friend. She started thinking about how heartbreaking that damn perfect face was when walking into the room last night. How much those crystal eyes pierced Beca's soul, even with the brief contact she had with them. Just how soft Chloe's pink lips were pressed against her own. It was definitely something special. Something Beca hadn't felt in such a long time. In fact, she wasn't sure if she had ever felt that before. Maybe not even from Stacie. While Beca had kissed Chloe before, it was different. Something had changed since that short time ago.

"What are you thinking about Beca?" Jesse noticed his short friend's face had become rosey pink in color. "You're turning into a fire alarm." The analogy was poor, but to Jesse, it felt fitting.

And to his luck, Beca understood. "What are you talking about? No I'm not!" She turned to her automatic defensiveness. She was more shocked than anything else, Beca in her mind never blushed. She looked into the mirror and realized Jesse was right, but that wasn't going to stop her from arguing. "I am not! It's hot in here."

"Beca, the air conditioner is on full blast. It's colder here than anything. In fact, I'm kind of cold." He turned the air off and frowned. Quickly, while stopped at a light, the brown eyed boy whipped his phone out and snapped a picture while he had a chance. "Have to save this one for the memory books." The light turned green, so Jesse set his phone down and pressed his foot on the acceleration. "Now tell me what were you thinking about? And this time you are not getting out of it. You tell me, or you don't go home, don't get food, don't get anything. So tell me now or forever be stuck in this Jeep."

"I wasn't thinking about anything!" Beca's voice squeaked. "No one! I want cake."

"Mhm, that's why you're being so defensive. I didn't say you were thinking about anyone, I asked what. So clearly, there's something on your mind. Well someone. Now spill, which one is it? And I swear, if you say Stacie, I might just have to stab you."

Rolling her dark blue eyes, Beca sarcastically spoke. "Oh why yes Jesse. All I can think about is Stacie. I want to be with her so much, I can hardly bare it. I am just _so_ in love with that ravishing girl." She grinned, wanting to get Jesse's blood to boil.

"Dammit Beca." Jesse slammed on the brake, receiving angry honks from behind in response. A Ford F150 swerved around the blue Jeep and the two watched as they were flipped off. "You really are not amusing today, I swear."

"And you have no funny bone today. Loosen up Jesse. And go before you get hit, or attacked by an angry mob."

Easing his foot back onto the accelerator, Jesse picked up where he left off. "So, what about Chloe were you thinking? How you two will get married and how you finally accept that you are uptight and the only person that you can be open with is her? Or were you thinking about her looks? Those eyes, that face. Her mind? She is a brilliant person after all. Oh, maybe it was that kiss y'all had last night." Sealing his lips, Jesse glanced to Beca to gauge her reaction. When the girl's eyes widened, he revealed that Chloe texted him the previous night, trying to solve the mystery that is Beca Mitchell.

"Go figure. That shouldn't come as a shock. You didn't tell her, did you?" Beca narrowed her view on her friend, wanting a serious answer.

"Tell her why you and Stacie broke up? Why your relationship was different? No, of course not. What do you take me for? You have so little faith in me. That hurts, that really hurts. Just for that, we are watching 'How to Train Your Dragon' tonight. No choice - you're being forced. It's a good movie; love the music. You're not getting out because we are doing this." He spoke fast, trying to get his statement out.

Covering her face with the non-bandaged arm, Beca growled. "I will hurt you. But at least you didn't tell her. That's good enough for me."

"You really do like her though. You _so _have a crush on Chloe. No matter what you say. It's so obvious, just date her already." Jesse knew he was right, no matter what his friend said. "But it is almost unfair, you know so much about her and she knows so little about you."

Beca went back to ignoring the boy. There was nothing she could say to get him off her back or to believe her anyway. Instead, she just watched as the scenery changed around.

When they finally got back to Beca's apartment, the short girl found herself stretching out on her floor with Em. She missed her kitten, even though it had only been a day since seeing the cat. When Em took a spot on Beca's stomach to lay on, Beca decided to pretend to sleep, hoping Jesse would leave and forget about the movie.

That didn't exactly work. Jesse walked into Beca's kitchen and grabbed eggs from the refrigerator. "So I promised to keep an eye on you today, and watch you take your medicine. So I can't leave you. So I'm going to make us some breakfast while you have no say."

Opening her eyes, Beca knew she wouldn't get rid of Jesse. "Fine, whatever." The girl started petting Em while Jesse started up breakfast.

"No need to get all moody Beca. You know you love me." The boy smiled and cracked open an egg.

"Love isn't the word I was thinking, but whatever floats your boat." Beca smiled to herself and gagged at the thought of loving Jesse. "You're so gross, I bet you didn't brush your teeth and you are now going to spit in the eggs because you just hate me oh so very much."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, I'm not Chloe. You love her not me." Jesse waved his hands innocently in the air and widened his eyes as he gave Beca the puppy dog face. "Don't kill me, just pointing out the facts." As Beca lifted her arm up as a threat, the boy flinched and went back to cooking. "You don't need to be so mean Beca."

"Fuck you! You don't need to be such a boy." Beca laughed and continued. "Why bring love into this? We aren't even dating!"

Jesse quietly responded. "And who's fault is that? I can tell you one thing is for sure, it's not mine. Chloe has definitely left herself open plenty of times for you to ask her out. You just keep acting all weird and pulling IV's out of your arm. You're just so difficult. You could have a girlfriend in a heartbeat if you would let yourself be happier. But you insist on being miserable your whole life. Because of what? Some messed up family relationship and a few bad girlfriends. You are just denying yourself happiness. Just know that, you are hurting yourself and Chloe by not letting this happen." The brown eyed boy went back to work on breakfast. "Listen to your heart, not your mind."

"And what? Get a new girlfriend every month like you? Nah, I think I'm okay with not having that. Doesn't really seem fitting honestly." Beca shook her head. "Nah, I think we can live without a relationship. They aren't exactly needed to be happy."

Opening his mouth, Jesse was interrupted by a buzz filling the air. That left him with a creepy open mouth grin on his face. "I'm cooking, go answer that Beca."

Beca gave an irritated glare to Jesse even though he couldn't see it. She hoped to burn the back of his head. Grabbing Em with her good arm, the short girl slowly made her way up and over to answer. She pressed a button. "Yeah?"

A voice cracked back. "Jesse invited me for breakfast. It's Chloe." Beca could have sworn she heard the redhead's voice shaking, but it could have just been to low quality of the mic and speak.

"Sure." Beca pressed another button and turned to Jesse. "You could have at least told me she was coming!" The brunette could feel herself panicking at the thought of seeing Chloe, but she didn't know why. When she heard the boy chuckling, Beca put in, "You're such an asshole Jesse." She unlock the front door need to her and slightly opened the door.

As Beca turned to move from the door, a hand entered the doorway and yanked her from the apartment. A loud slam and squeak from the short girl made Jesse turn to see his friend was missing. Figuring Beca has just gone out to talk to Chloe, he didn't really think much of it. "Fucking love I swear." He mumbled the words under his breath and took the eggs he was cooking off of the pan and placed them on a plate. Curiosity got the better of him, and soon Jesse found himself at Beca's front door with his ear pressed against the cool painted wood. He could hear two voices, but couldn't make them out, they were all muffled and soft. He just assumed one to be Beca's and the other to be Chloe's. He just didn't want to open the door and ruin whatever conversation they were having. Pressing his ear harder against the door, JEsse could make out a few words being discussed. He heard 'please', 'dinner', 'Tuesday' and another 'please'. After that was a long pause. Jesse determined Chloe just asked Beca to go on a date and now Beca was contemplating. _Just say yes Beca. You need this._

The pause finally came to an end, was barely able to make it out, but it was definitely an 'okay.' Jesse almost lost his cool and cheered, so he rushed back to the food, not wanted to give himself away. No one entered through the door right away, it seemed like the eager Jesse had to wait an hour for the doorknob to finally turn. But only one person entered the room. Beca stood, with a seemingly unchanged expression from before.

"Where is Chloe?" Jesse couldn't help but blurt the words out.

Beca hesitated assuming Jesse thought that's who Beca was talking to. "Oh, uh… She went to grab her phone, she left it in her car." _Yeah, that's it._ Beca took a seat on her couch, still holding Em in her arms. "I really hate you, just so you know. Next time warn me."

Jesse ignored his friend and went to set the plates on the table next to the small kitchen. He didn't want to ask anything more, he wanted to get Beca to say the words on her own. Soon he heard the door swing open, and very emotionless Chloe stood, filling the doorway. She shuffled into the room.

Beca looked at the girl and couldn't retain a smiled. "Hey Chloe!"

"Hi." Chloe gave Beca a crooked grin and turned to Jesse. "Hey, I have to ask you something really fast." She pulled Jesse out of the apartment before he could argue. Beca watched as what was unfolding, and she knew what was about to go down. Leaving a semi permanent frown on her face.

Outside the apartment, Chloe broke down. Jesse pulled the girl in to comfort her, confused on what was going on. "Chloe, what's up?"

The ginger pulled away. "What's up is I just watched as Stacie asked Beca on a date. And Beca was compliant on it. I just, it hurt. It hurts. Why would she do that? I would care for Beca so much more than Stacie ever could. Why is she doing this? Messing with my heart like this? I don't get it Jesse. I just don't."

Jesse had to admit, the news shocked him, and angered him at the same time. He pulled Chloe in tighter. "Dammit Beca! It's okay Chloe, she does like you I promise. She's just confused. And upset probably with me, so I am to partially to blame. I swear to you, you are more important to her than that other girl. She just doesn't know it yet. She's lost in her forest of a mind and she doesn't know the way out."

The words helped calm Chloe down. She wiped her eyes a few times slowly made a quiet statement, suddenly having her confidence back. "If that's the case, I am going to have to go in and rescue her."

* * *

**So I realized this story is moving a lot slower than I thought it would. Already in chapter seventeen and there hasn't bee a whole lot accomplished. I plan on changing that in the next couple of chapters, so if they are a fast pace, I'm sorry, I just need to get the story rolling again.**

**Sorry for the lack of updating, been pretty busy, and I don't know if the updates will start to speed up again or not.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay ready for the next one, while will hopefully come out sooner rather than later, right?**


	17. Forcible Entry

**I know, I know, this is a very short chapter. But I didn't get much time to write it, please forgive me. I promise I will be going back to longer chapters. And again, I am sorry for such a long time between updates. I really mean it, I have just been super busy, but no encuses. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and more to come. (Sooner rather than later I hope.) Oh and I will be getting back more into the fire department related stuff again too. **

**=)**

* * *

Beca sat nervously, her leg impatiently tapping the floor. Three days had past since making plans with Stacie, and she was waiting in the restaurant where they agreed to meet. The short brunette still was trying to process what made her agree to this night. Stacie wasn't the one she wanted, but still she couldn't say no. Maybe it was just Beca's love for the easy way out of things. It didn't really matter though, Beca was determined to set things right. Her thoughts wandered back onto the events from Saturday.

_Jesse and Chloe entered through Beca's apartment after disappearing for ten minutes. Neither out paid the brunette girl any mind as they sat down at the glass table where the breakfast Jesse had made was set up. Beca had already started eating, the two were taking forever with their conversation. Deep down though, Beca felt bad. She knew what they were talking about, there was no way Chloe didn't hear the conversation with Stacie. It made Beca feel worse. She didn't want to hurt Chloe, that was the truth. There was just something about the redhead._

_The silence did not leave the room for a long while. Beca kept glancing hopefully at Chloe, wanting a sign that she wasn't hurt. Beca, while being irrationally mad at the ginger just a day earlier, found herself feeling guilty and filled with sorrow._

_As the day went on, Chloe and Jesse started talking a little more to Beca, and slowly they were all able to have a full conversation again Nothing about Stacie was brought up the rest of the day. Chloe didn't want to think about it, Jesse felt he had no right to say anything in front of Chloe fearing she would be hurt more by the words Beca might say, and Beca just didn't have anything she wanted to say. She already felt awful. When night struck, Jesse upheld he promise, and the trio watched 'How to Train Your Dragon', leaving a very unamused Beca, but she wasn't going to fight it._

_By midnight, Beca was starting to doze off, she was still on medication, having to keep a very watchful Jesse around when she took the pills as a precautionary measure. Since the medicine made the girl sleepy, no one bothered with trying to keep her up, instead they just watched more movies since Beca couldn't protest. The three were all piled on the white couch Beca had, Beca being on one end, Chloe in the middle, and Jesse on the opposite end._

_No matter how hard she tried keeping away from Chloe while on the couch, when Beca fell asleep, she ended up leaning on the ginger as a pillow. Even though Beca wasn't aware of this, her ginger friend was. The warmth of the tiny girl pressed against Chloe's shoulder felt good. And while she was upset with Beca, Chloe couldn't help but feel fuzzy inside. Being this close to Beca was an amazing feeling._

_Chloe thought about her plan to win over Beca. When she figured out what she was going to do, a grin appeared on her face. She whispered softly to Jesse "I got it. Tuesday is going to be fun."_

_A few hours past and morning came around. Beca was stretched out on her couch, alone. Jesse was in the kitchen making coffee. When the boy realized his friend was awake, he walked over and frowned. "Beca. Why are you doing this to yourself? Stacie? Really?" _

_A sleepy Beca couldn't fully process what her friend had said, but she knew well enough to know it was time to come clean. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Beca knew she couldn't hide from the truth much longer. She had feelings for Chloe, and she knew she needed to stop running. "I'm scared Jesse. I like Chloe, and it's a terrifying feeling."_

Coming back to reality, Beca sighed. Knowing she had to right things, she didn't know how. All she knew was step one meant letting go of Stacie. Which might be easier than she realized, considering it was ten minutes after the time she was supposed to meet Stacie.

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice came from behind Beca, which let a smile creep onto her face. And soon, a familiar ginger came into view. She took the seat across from Beca and continued talking. "You're all alone here? Well that's sad Beca, you really shouldn't come to places alone. Not when you're looking as pretty as you are today." Chloe knew she was acting out of character, but she was doing as part of her unknowingly, unneeded plan.

"Uh, hi Chloe." Beca was slightly confused, but she had an idea what was going on. If Stacie did show up, it was going to be a very interesting dinner. For the moment though, Beca found herself unable to look away from Chloe. She was in an ocean blue dress, a very low cut dress, and she had a gold necklace on that matched the eye shadow she was wearing. Chloe's red mane looked on fire from the rooms lighting. Beca was awestruck.

Knowing she had Beca's attention, Chloe was satisfied. Whether Beca wanted it or not, Chloe was going to force herself into Beca's heart and rescue her from the evil that is Stacie Conrad. And Chloe was not going to give up. As Chloe opened her mouth to speak, Stacie walked over.

"Hi, Beca, I'm sorry I am late," she noticed Chloe but was ignoring her, "traffic was bad. It's not an excuse, I know. But I am sorry." Stacie gave a slight smile and turned to Chloe's seat. "Um, I'm sorry, but Chloe that's my seat."

Shrugging, Chloe stood up. "That's fine, you can have _that _seat all you want." The redhead slowly walked over the Beca and felt a wave of confidence fill her. "I'm just take this one." Before anyone could react, Chloe sat on Beca's lap. "It's ten times more comfortable than that one anyway. And it comes with a very attractive girl." Chloe pretended to whisper the last sentence.

Beca could feel her face burning up. She didn't know what to say, she just enjoyed Chloe's presents. It would hopefully help with what was about to go down.

"Beca!" A very dark frown formed on Stacie's face. She didn't enjoy her date letting Chloe sit on her. Even though she knew if she was crashing a date Beca was on with anyone else, she would be doing the same thing.

Again, before Beca could say anything, Chloe lowered her head until it was level with her crush's. She placed her hand, which was shaking like crazy, against Beca's face and slowly leaned in to kiss the girl. Chloe had no idea how she was able to do this without passing out, but she did. And it was the most satisfying thing in the world. When she went to pull away and she Stacie's reaction, Chloe was surprised by Beca pulling her back in. Letting their lips meet again and the fire between the two to finally be lit.


End file.
